Intemporelle Présence
by DeoxNexus
Summary: Un jeune dresseur vient de perdre son père suite à une maladie. Le seul cadeau restant de lui est un Mystherbe attraper pour son fils. Le jeune Néo devra alors réaliser une promesse, devenir un grand dresseur avec ce Mystherbe.
1. Annonce 2

Annonce importante, toute l'histoire d'Intemporel Présence est en pleine réécriture

Donc la véritable histoire commencera à partir du chapitre 23 tout ce qui se trouve avant était une ébauche complètement non finie et structurée, les remarques de bâclages étant légitimes et comme je l'ai dit dans une annonce j'avais commencé cet écrit sans réelle envie et juste les grandes lignes.

Seulement l'écriture d'Implacable Force et Ultime Sagesse m'ont poussé à mieux écrire et à faire en sorte que je sois complètement satisfait.

Je laisse les chapitres précédents pour une raison, pour me rappeler de ne plus faire ce genre d'erreur.  
Vous aurez deux chapitres d'Implacable Force dans les jours qui suivront (Un samedi, l'autre Dimanche.)

En attendant l'offre de Bêta Reader est toujours d'actualité.

PS : Je présente mes excuses à Fisitron qui a bien voulu que j'utilise un peu ses personnages et de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour le lui rendre comme il le fallait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mauvaise Décision

Cela fait trois jours que j'ai débuté mon voyage, par prudence j'évite les dresseurs des routes et j'entraîne mon Pokémon... j'aurais pu avoir un Pandespiègle, mais non il fallait qu'il chouine, et bien maintenant il a des raisons de chouiner.

\- « Un Keunotor... Vas-y. »

\- « Myst ?... Mystherbe... »

\- « Quoi ? T'es fatigué ? Tu veux que je donne un peu d'eau ? »

\- « Myst ? » Fit-il avec une mine réjouie.

\- « Bats le d'abord et je t'en passerais. »

Le Mystherbe repris confiance et engagea le combat. A coup de 'Vol-vie' le combat dura pendant longtemps puis le Keunotor s'écroula, vidé.

\- « Myst ! Myst ! »

\- «... Heureux de battre un Keunotor... »

Le Mystherbe s'approcha de moi tout sourire et attendit. Me regardant avec ses yeux rouges.

\- « ….Tu attendais quelque chose ? »

\- « Mystherbe. Myst ! »

\- « … désolé je comprends toujours pas ta langue. »

Je repris ma marche, le Mystherbe me suivant du mieux qu'il pouvait, même en ayant aspiré la vie d'un Keunotor il était épuisé ?... Au moins avec un Goupix il n'aurait pas eu de problème...

'Frotte les yeux'

Mais... c'est...

\- « Mystherbe ? »

\- « Chut !... Un Ponyta... sauvage... Voilà un bon pokémon pour commencer. »

\- « Mystherbe... Myst ! Mystherbe ! »

\- «... »

J'attrapais une pokéball et la lança de toute mes forces sur le Ponyta buvant au lac. La Ball toucha, s'ouvrit, aspira le poney enflammé et entama ses mouvements.

\- « Allez... Allez... »

La ball s'ouvrit, le Ponyta regarda partout et repéra le gâcheur de buveur d'eau. Il henni et entama une attaque 'Bélier'

\- « Oh non... »

Je bondis sur le coté mais Mystherbe n'eut pas le réflexe... se prenant le Ponyta de plein fouet. Cependant il ne fut pas projeté en arrière il resta agrippé au museau du Poney et libéra une poudre jaune. Le Ponyta ralenti, secoua la tête et se coucha.

\- « Mystherbe ! Mystherbe ! »

\- « …. Go ! » Lançais-je en même temps qu'une pokéball.

La boule toucha le poney, l'aspira laissant tomber le Mystherbe et entama ses mouvements. Un 'clic' survint après quatre mouvement me signalant la capture réussit.

\- « J'ai attrapé un Ponyta... YES ! »

\- « Mystherbe ! » Fit il joyeux jusqu'à ce qu'il croisa mon regard.

\- « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais pouvoir te relâcher. »

\- « Mystherbe ?... Mystherbe ! » Alors qu'il fondit en larme.

\- « C'est comme ça, tu vas pouvoir retourner auprès de ta famille et me ficher la paix. »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

\- « Comprends toujours pas. »

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Je me retournais par réflexe et vit sortir une personne, cheveux long, noir. Habillé d'une salopette.

\- « Et ta promesse !? »

\- « …. tu me colles, ça devient grave. »

\- « Tu m'as fais une promesse, tu dois la tenir. »

\- « Comme celle qu'on s'est faite enfant ? 'Quand on sera grand, ben on s'embrassera comme les grands !' On s'est bien que tu n'as pas attendus pour ça, et pas avec moi. »

\- « …. »

\- « Et toc. Maintenant on sera quitte, tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse, je ne tiendrais pas la mienne. »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

\- « Tu n'es pas impliqué dans la conversation. »

\- « Mystherbe... »

Wendy resta planté là. Tête basse, sans rien faire. Finalement quand elle la releva ses yeux étaient rempli de colère.

\- « Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là... Il fallait vraiment que tu remettes ça sur le tapis ?! »

\- « …. je vais à Charbourg. Je vais défier le champion. »

\- « Ben bonne chance sans Pokémon Eau ou Plante ! »

\- « Bah, un entraînement et Ponyta deviendra assez forte pour battre le type roche. »

\- « T'es vraiment un imbécile et dire que je voulais t'échanger un de mes Pokémon... Débrouille toi ! Je ramène Mystherbe à ta mère au moins elle saura à quel point il est précieux. »

\- « Ouais ouais... »

Wendy prit Mystherbe dans ses bras et se mit à courir. J'entendis le Mystherbe hurlait son nom encore et encore. Qu'avait-il pour ne pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas de lui ?...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Nouvel ami Et un duel

Je n'en revenais pas... en une seule attaque... ma Ponyta...

\- « Eh bien... il semblerait que j'ai gagné. » Fit l'homme au casque à l'autre bout de l'arène.

\- « Ma Ponyta... »

\- « Oui... une perte... j'en suis désolé. » Fit l'homme en réajustant ses lunettes.

Ce n'était pas possible... je l'avais entraîné jusqu'à la limite... et durant le combat elle n'avait pas cessé de me désobéir...

\- « Mon garçon, venir avec un Pokémon de type feu dans une arène de type Roche était déjà bien téméraire... mais venir avec un Pokémon désobéissant, cela à réduit tes chances. »

\- « Mais... mais... »

\- « Tu seras amené au centre Pokémon de Charbourg par mon assistant, ensuite tu devras appelé un ami pour rentrer chez toi. »

\- « …. »

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire, ni penser... j'étais sur que Ponyta était à un niveau supérieurs à ces pokémon, si elle ne m'avait pas désobéit j'aurais pu gagner...

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par le bras et m'emmener à l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, les portes du centre Pokémon s'ouvrirent, l'assistant du champion me déposa sur un canapé du centre et s'en alla. L'infirmière vint me voir.

\- « Eh bien... en voilà une triste mine... »

\- « …. »

\- « Ou est votre Pokémon ? »

\- « ...elle... n'a pas survécu... »

L'infirmière baissa la tête, et retourna derrière le comptoir. Un dresseur entra, donna ses Pokémon et tourna sa tête vers moi.

\- « Tiens ? Un perdant ? »

\- « ... »

\- « Ben alors ? On est muet ? En même temps, pas facile de donner des ordres à ses Pokémon dans cet état ! »

Je levai ma tête. Un dresseur... pas d'ici apparemment.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

\- « Ah ? Tu parles finalement ? Tant mieux, je ne me voyais pas faire de langages des signes. »

Il s'approcha et prit place en face de moi.

\- « Je m'appelle Kayarn, Je viens d'Unys, et toi ? »

Kayarn... habillé d'un tee-shirt mauve et d'un pantalon blanc... aucun risque qu'il soit d'ici...

\- « Je m'appelle Néo. Je suis de Féli-cité. »

\- « Ah... tu viens de démarrer en tant que dresseur. »

\- « Sans blague... je n'ai pas besoin de conseil. »

\- « Euh... permet moi d'en douter. »

\- « De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? »

Il ne dit plus un mot. L'infirmière l'appela pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses Pokémon. Il revient ensuite vers moi.

\- « Allez, viens, je vais te donner quelques astuces. »

\- « J'en ai pas besoin. »

\- « Ça, c'est pas à toi d'en décider mon pote. »

Il m'attrapa le bras et m'emmena dehors. A la sortie de la ville, il me lâcha et libéra un Pokémon.

\- « Bien, on va commencer par le début. Sais-tu ce qu'est le Pokémon que j'ai sorti ? »

Je regardai attentivement la petite créature... elle ressemblait à un petit ballon rouge mais sautillant... cela me rappeler le Mystherbe... j'avais envie de mettre un coup de pied dans ce ballon...

\- « Bon, à ton silence, tu ne le connais pas. Logique, il n'est trouvable qu'a Unys. C'est un Darumarond. »

\- « On dirait un ballon rouge. »

\- « Touche le, et ton pied pourrait fondre. »

\- « Si tu le dis... »

Il le rappela et se tourna vers moi.

\- « Bien, dis moi quel était ton Pokémon de départ ? »

\- « ….Ponyta... »

\- « …. Non mais sérieusement. »

\- « ...Un cadeau de mon ...père... un Mystherbe. »

\- « Ça t'aurait été utile à l'arène. »

Je baissai la tête, tout le monde voulait donc me démontrer que j'avais eu tort ?!

\- « Bon et ou as tu ton Mystherbe ? »

\- « Je l'ai abandonné. »

\- « ….. Bon. Je vois que je suis avec un dresseur ayant un problème. »

\- « J'ai pas de problème. »

\- « Un gros problème. Tu l'as abandonné ou ? »

\- « C'est une amie qui me l'a pris. »

\- « Et ou est cette amie ? »

\- « A Féli-cité... normalement... »

\- « … J'aime ton normalement... Alors, allons-y. »

Il commença à partir en direction de la grotte menant à Féli-cité. Soudain, quelqu'un sorti de la grotte à ce moment là.

\- « … Enfin la sortie. C'est plus simple avec un Pokémon plante. »

\- « Toi... » fis-je surpris.

\- « Hm ? » Fit Kayarn. « Tu connais cette jeune fille ? »

\- « Néo ?... J'imagine que tu as perdu. Si c'est pour Mystherbe... »

\- « Ah c'est donc elle l'amie ? » Dit Kayarn tout sourire. « Bon on aura pas à faire la route comme ça. »

\- « Wendy, je te présente, Kayarn. Kayarn, Wendy. »

\- « Bonjour. Je viens d'Unys. »

\- « Cool, je suis de Féli-cité. Tu serais d'accord pour un petit combat ? »

\- « Eh ben, tu perd pas de temps. C'est vrai que c'est l'adage des dresseurs. Quand les regards se croisent, le duel est imminent. J'accepterai quand tu auras rendu le Mystherbe de ce jeune là. »

\- « ….Et pourquoi pas le Mystherbe en récompense ? »

\- « Oouh ! Tu commences à me plaire. Mais c'est un combat gagné d'avance pour moi. Tu possèdes des badges ? »

\- « Non, je viens de débuter. »

\- « J'en possède 4 actuellement, 2 d'Unys, 1 de Hoenn et 1 de Kalos. »

\- « Effectivement... tu as beaucoup voyagé... Mais j'ai quand même envie de tester ! »

\- « Pff... perdu d'avance mais elle fonce... »

\- « Et toi qu'as-tu fais avec ta Ponyta déjà ? » Fit Wendy, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- « Rien à voir. »

Kayarn fit quelques pas, il se tourna de nouveau vers Wendy.

\- « Bon, vous êtes bien mignons les amoureux. Mais pour le duel, c'est par là que ça se passe. »

\- « Les quoi ? » Fis-je surpris

\- « Ok, j'arrive ! »

Elle partie le rejoindre, n'ayant pas d'autre choix, je les suivais à mon tour. Finalement, ils trouvèrent l'endroit parfait pour le combat.

\- « Bon. Néo. Tu peux arbitrer ? Ou c'est au dessus de tes forces ? » Fit Wendy en prenant place.

\- « Tu vois j'aurais dit au dessous de ses forces. Mais c'est valide aussi. » Fit Kayarn en se mettant à l'opposé.

\- « Très drôle. Je vais le faire. Le combat sera un 1 contre 1. Pas de changement autorisé. Le premier Pokémon KO est déclaré perdant. Pas de question ? »

\- « Non. » firent les deux en même temps.

\- « Alors... »

\- « Attend ! » Fit Wendy. « Tu as oublié de dire que c'est pour ton Mystherbe ! »

\- « … O...K... alors Le combat sera un 1 contre 1. Pas de changement autorisé. Le premier Pokémon KO est déclaré perdant, le gagnant du duel remportera mon Mystherbe... »

\- « Non, te rendra ton Mystherbe. »

\- « ….Si vous voulez... Attention ! »

Ils attrapèrent chacun une Pokéball, prêt à envoyé.

\- « Go ! » Fis-je alors qu'ils envoyèrent les Pokéball sur le terrain.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une fureur et du bon sens

\- « Je compte sur toi Azumarill ! » Dis Kayarn alors que sortait un espèce de lapin bleu.

\- « A toi Mystherbe ! » Fit Wendy en libérant mon cauchemar...

Si je devais m'en référais à la table des types, Mystherbe ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal.. mais je n'avais aucune envie de le voir gagner...

\- « Azumarill, lance Aqua-jet ! »

Le lapin s'entoura d'eau et se propulsa à grande vitesse sur le Mystherbe. Wendy ne donna pas d'ordre et se contenta de rester le visage fermer.

Quand Mystherbe fut touché je remarquais alors quelque chose... il était resté accroché a l'oreille gauche de l'Azumarill.

\- « Maintenant ! Para-spore ! »

Le bulbe sur patte se secoua et de la poudre jaune se répandit sur Azumarill.

\- « Pas mal... mais penses-tu que ce sera suffisant ? » Fit Kayarn sur de lui. « Ton Mystherbe à subi mon attaque de plein fouet, je doute que ses points de vie soient indemne. »

\- « Oh mais dans ce cas. Méga-Sangsue ! »

Des milliers de boule verte partirent du corps du lapin bleu et arrivèrent sur le Mystherbe. Celui-ci bondit de joie.

\- « …. Azumarill. On ne va pas leurs laisser une chance. Repos ! »

Azumarill ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Wendy écarquilla alors les yeux.

\- « Mais...mais NON ! » Râla-t-elle. « Mystherbe, utilise Acide pendant qu'il dort ! »

\- « Inutile. »

\- « Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Alors qu'Azumarill dormait, une baie sembla tomber de l'oreille droite et atterrit dans sa bouche. Elle l'a mangea et se réveilla aussitôt.

\- « M...m...mais ? » Se questionna Wendy désormais tremblante.

\- « Une baie maron. Utile quand on lance une attaque sommeil. »

\- « M...mais... »

\- « C'est ça la différence entre un dresseur expérimenter et les nouveaux. Azumarill. Surpuissance. »

Azumarill hurla son nom, concentra de l'énergie dans son poing et frappa Mystherbe. Celui-ci fut violemment projeter en arrière. A l'atterrissage je me déplaçais pour voir son état.

\- « Mystherbe est KO et ne peu plus combattre, vainqueur Azumarill. »

Kayarn rappela son Pokémon et se dirigea vers Wendy. Celle-ci était tombé à genoux et trembler de tout son corps. De mon côté j'hésitais à prendre le Mystherbe ou à le déplacer à coup de pied... la tentation était énorme, mais un regard de Kayarn vers moi m'en dissuada.

\- « Tu te mets dans de drôles d'état... C'est la défaite que tu redoutes? » dit-il en se mettant à la hauteur de Wendy.

\- « ...je...Je n'aime pas voir les Pokémon se blessaient... je préfère... »

\- « ..Je vois, ton style de combat est du style de vite en finir histoire de ne pas souffrir ou de ne pas voir souffrir... C'est intéressant, mais tu n'iras pas loin. »

Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle.

\- « Si tu te relèves au moins tu ne rougiras pas devant Mr 'la vie c'est noar, les pokémon mignons sont naaaze'. »

Elle regarda la main tendue et l'accepta. Une fois debout elle se dirigea vers moi et le Mystherbe.

\- « Bon... et bien le Mystherbe devait revenir au vainqueur. »

\- « Ouais. »

\- « ...c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

\- « Je l'ai jamais apprécié et tu le sais. Maintenant passe le à un dresseur qui saura quoi en faire. »

\- « Exactement ! Il est à toi ! »

Je me retournais et vit Kayarn, sourire immense sur le visage.

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Tu as entendus, il est à toi. »

C'était une blague ? Pas question de l'accepter de nouveau.

\- « Je refuse, je retourne à Féli-cité, je trouverais sûrement mieux en route. »

\- « Ouais... comme un Ponyta ? » Fit Kayarn en se plaçant devant moi. « Tu sais mec, y a rien de honteux à démarrer avec un Pokémon comme Mystherbe. Dis toi que certains se retrouve avec des Chrysacier voir pire, un Magicarpe alors là... on passe le summum de l'inutilité. A moins de démarrer avec un rattata avant... »

\- « Ouais bon, ta science ne m'intéresse pas. » Alors que j'allais pour le bousculer je rencontrai un vrai mur.

\- « ...tu m'étonnes que tu n'es pas envie... Aucune condition physique. Tu vas te faire rouler dessus par les champions... Même Hector de Johto pourrait te mettre par terre et pourtant... c'est un petit gars comparé à toi... »

Je baissais la tête et me mit à rager, d'abord les Pokémon maintenant mon physique ?... c'était trop. Je relevais la tête, mon regard empli de fureur, je le saisis à la gorge et l'écraser au sol.

\- « C'est pas un mec sortis de nul part qui va me regarder de haut ! »

Il se débattait mais ma prise ne faisait que se resserrait. Wendy m'attrapa par derrière et me repoussa. Ma fureur ne descendit pas.

\- « …. Tu as raison, tu ne mérites pas Mystherbe. Mais ne t'en prend pas à quelqu'un qui souhaite t'aider. »

Kayarn se releva en suffocant. Une fois debout, il me regarda aussi avec un regard dur.

\- « Très bien... reste seul. C'est la seule chose que tu mérites et que tu désires. »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

Un cri, un coup... le Mystherbe venait de mettre un coup de boule à Kayarn mais au lieu du front, il avait foncé dans les côtes.

Il retomba sur ses pieds et regarda Kayarn aussi durement que lui l'avait fait pour moi.

\- « Mystherbe... mais enfin... » Fit Wendy en tentant de se rapprocher. Mais le Mystherbe la regarda et se prépara à se secouer.

Kayarn se releva difficilement. Il attrapa une pokéball de sa ceinture mais se retint.

\- « ...Pour un Pokémon KO il est vachement en forme... » Il se tourna vers moi. « Tu as arrêter le combat pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé... »

\- « Je m'en... FOUT de ce Mystherbe ! »

Kayarn me fit un regard plus doux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été chercher ?

\- « Néo... » Fit Wendy en s'étant approché de moi. « Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?... Lorsqu'on était à l'école de dresseur, tu t'étais interposé entre Guillaume et son pokémon... tu ne voulais pas que Guillaume le frappe parce que c'était ce que les grands faisaient... Après ça tu avais été mis à l'écart … »

\- « Ce que j'ai fais ce jour là, je m'en fiche, aujourd'hui, je suis ce que je suis. »

\- « Mais ce que tu as fais...définis ce que tu es. Tu as sauvé un Pokémon de quelqu'un qui voulait lui faire du mal. Même inconsciemment aujourd'hui. Parce que ce Néo là... ce petit garçon qui m'a fait une promesse, il est encore là... laisse moi le retrouver... »

Kayarn était encore là, à nous observait les bras croisés. Il semblait réfléchir... le Mystherbe restait sur ses gardes à le surveiller.

\- « Tu te fous de moi ! Ce Néo là était faible ! Aujourd'hui je suis fort ! »

\- « Fort ? » Fit tilter Kayarn. « Là je vois juste un gamin rageur et faiblard. Peut être que ce petit Néo aurait accepté le Mystherbe et même aurait déjà remporté le badge de Charbourg. »

\- « Pff... »

\- « Ah ! J'ai touché un point sensible. »

Wendy continua de me fixer, elle approcha sa tête et colla son front contre le mien.

\- « Si tu as encore une once de bon sens, retrouve moi à Kalos... Je vais retrouver mon frère là-bas. »

Elle se sépara de moi et se dirigea vers Mystherbe.

\- « Veille bien sur lui. Il en a besoin. »

\- « Myst ?... Mystherbe ? »

\- « …. Je compte sur toi. »

Elle marcha vers Kayarn, je baissais la tête, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?... Non, aujourd'hui j'étais fort et respecté de mes anciens camarades... tous me craignait...

\- « Kayarn, je vais te demander un service... »

\- « Si c'est pour le surveiller... »

\- « Non... Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Ce que je voudrais te demander, c'est, si tu connais le Professeur de Kalos... de prévenir que je vais aller le voir.

\- « … Au moins une qui a du bon sens. J'accepte si tu me dis ou vis le professeur Seko. »


	5. Chapitre 5 : Problème réglé, en route !

\- « Lâche moi ! »

\- « MYSTHERBE ! »

Qu... il osait me répondre ? Si ma tête faisait celle d'étonnée, à l'intérieur je bouillais, ce petit truc à trois feuilles sur la tête avait osé me répondre ?...

\- « Mystherbe ! Myst ! »

\- « Répond moi encore une fois petit et tu le regretteras. »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

\- « Ok. »

Je reprenais une marche plus rapide alors vers Féli-cité. Le Mystherbe tentait de me suivre, ses petits pieds le firent trébucher plusieurs fois.

\- « Myst ! Mystherbe ! »

\- « Cause toujours, je refuse un pokémon qui me répond et me désobéi ! »

\- « MYSTHERBE ! »

Et mer... il avait hurler tellement fort cette fois. Je me retournais alors vers lui et le vit en rogne. Il avançait lentement vers moi, ses yeux froncés au maximum... Je reculais lentement sans le quitter des yeux, si je me retournais je craignais pour ma santé.

\- « C'est... c'est pas parce que tu fronces les sourcils et hurlent que... »

Il secoua la tête, de la poussière violette s'en échappa un peu... il connaissait Poudre Toxik et comptait me l'infliger ?... Il ne pouvait pas faire ça... je n'avais pas d'Antidote sur moi...

\- « Tu sais que... tu ne peux pas me faire ça... tu te retrouverais à la merci des Pokémon sauvages... »

\- « Mystherbe... » fit-il suffisant... il pensait être suffisamment fort pour survivre sans moi ?...

\- « Tu fais le fort, mais tu vas vite trouver plus fort que toi... »

\- « Mystherbe ?... » sonnant comme un 'et toi alors ?'

\- « Quoi ?... quel rapport ? Moi je suis fort et toi tu n'es qu'un petit radis projetant de la poussière. »

\- « Mystherbe... »

Il avança de nouveau en se secouant, je reculais en mettant mon bras devant ma bouche et mon nez. Surtout ne pas respirer la poussière...

\- « Tu crois que c'est en m'agressant que ça va s'arranger ? »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

\- « Hurle et pleure si tu veux, ça changera rien ! »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

\- « Mais pourquoi tu agis comme... »

Ma voix qui s'enraille ?... mes yeux qui me piquent ?... oh non... les larmes commençaient à couler... je me mis alors à pleurer...

\- « Mystherbe. »

Il s'approcha et se frotta doucement sur mes bras sans libérer de poudre. Je pleurais pendant de longue minutes, est-ce que toute ma douleur ressortait ?...

Les minutes défilèrent, j'avais cessé de pleurer depuis un bon moment mais je me refusais à le regarder, lui qui m'avait fait la morale...

\- « Mystherbe ? »

\- « Laisse moi. »

\- « Mystherbe ?... »

\- « J'ai besoin... de quelques temps... »

\- « Mystherbe ! »

J'enlevais mes mains de devant mes yeux, il était là, me fixant avec des yeux moins froncés que tout à l'heure.

\- « Mystherbe ! Mystherbe, Myst ! »

\- « Je ne pige pas. »

\- « Mystherbe... »

\- « Ok ok... je veux bien faire un effort... »

\- « Mystherbe ! » Fit il en me pointant. « Mystherbe, Myst ! » finit-il en pointant vers Charbourg.

\- « Tu veux qu'on y retourne ? »

\- « Mystherbe ! » Fit il en hochant la tête.

\- « Pff... Pourquoi j'ai toujours tort avec les Pokémon ?... »

\- « Peut être parce qu'au lieu d'écouter ton cœur, tu as écouter la masse. Cela ne t'a pas aidé. »

\- « Ouais... peut êtr... »

Quoi ?... Attend... je me retournais mais ne vit personne, mon regard retourna vers le Mystherbe, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- « Qui ? »

\- « Eh ben, même pas capable de voir au delà du bout de son nez. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Eh ! Hurle pas, je suis pas sourd ! »

Non, le Mystherbe ne bougeait pas les lèvres et il continuait de me regarder interrogatif...

\- « Si c'est une blague... »

\- « Bon si tu en veux une... c'est le prof Chen qui va au marché et il remarque quelqu'un, il s'approche, veux discuter et cette personne c'était son petit-fils ! »

\- « Mon Arceus... ce n'était pas une blague... »

\- « Ben si. »

\- « Non, c'était pas drôle on aurait dit une de mon... père... »

\- « Ah ! Ça y est ? »

Non, non non non, non non non

\- « Je suis pas dans ce genre d'histoire ?! »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Une histoire avec mon père qui me hante ?! Sérieux ? »

\- « Déjà de un : Je ne te hante pas. De deux, c'est quoi le titre de l'histoire ? »

\- « Intemporelle Présence ? »

\- « Exactement. Je suis ton père, je suis mort, mais je reviens, Intemporelle Présence ! »

\- «...et t'es fier ?... T'es mort i jours ! »

\- « T'as toujours pas compris. C'est pas 'moi' c'est mon moi jeune qui va venir avec toi ! »

\- « De quoi ? »

\- « Oui, moi quand j'étais dresseur. »

Je me retournais et vit un jeune dresseur assit sur un rocher.

\- « A y est ? Tu me remarques ? Dis bonjour à ton papa quand il avait 10 ans et qu'il débutait ! »

Si mes yeux avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils l'auraient fait... mon père... quand il était jeune...

\- « Et donc ?... tu vas m'accompagner ?... »

\- « Ben... je t'en ai fait la promesse. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu parviennes à la ligue. »

\- « …. et les autres peuvent te voir ? »

\- « Seulement les Poké-Mystiques et les personnes que je veux. Là, Mystherbe il ne peut pas, mais il ne le veut pas en fait. »

\- « Ok... je deviens fou... j'aurais pas du pleurer... »

\- « Mais si, ça t'a libéré d'un poids, maintenant tu vas tout défoncer mon fiston, comme je l'ai fait il y a longtemps ! »

\- « Tu as perdu à Charbourg puis tu es retourné à Bourg-Geon ou tu vécu jusqu'à tes 25 ans ! »

\- « Bon, j'ai peut-être pas été loin. Mais toi ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu as un Mystherbe ! »

\- « …. »

\- « Ingrat ! J'avais un Insolourdo quand j'ai débuté ! »

\- « ….Mouais... »

\- « Bon, tout d'abord, on va tout mettre au point. JE te dis ou tu dois te rendre et toi tu y vas sans poser de question. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Je te conseille durant tes matchs et...

\- « Non. »

\- « J'ai le droit de quoi ? »

\- « De me suivre, et de me regarder livrer mes matchs. C'est moi qui décide ou je me rends. »

\- « ….. Fils, j'aurais vraiment du mieux te conseiller pendant ta scolarité... enfin... Ou allons nous ? »

\- « D'abord, on trouve le moyen d'aller à Kalos. »

\- « Y a qu'un port pour ça, il est à Frimapic. »

\- « Et Joliberge ? »

\- « …..j'aime pas cette ville... »

\- « On y va. »

Je partais alors, le Mystherbe marchant à côté de moi heureux. Peut être que Wendy avait raison... j'étais dans le faux...

\- « Eh ! Attend ton père au moins ! Certes les gens me voient pas mais au port ça va être pareil, faut que tu m'attendes ! »


	6. Bâteau, Duel et envie de Flash-Back

Trois jours... il m'a fallu trois jours pour rejoindre Joliberge... tout ça à cause de lui...

\- « Tu aurais pu attraper un pokémon en chemin... il était pas bien ce Crikzik ? »

\- « Lâche moi ! J'ai déjà un Pokémon plante 'mignon' je vais pas en prendre un deuxième pour ton plaisir ! »

Mon père baissa la tête tristement, il avait pas changé... en même temps je pense qu'on ne change pas quand on meurt...

\- « j'aurai du t'attraper un Crikzik en fait... »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Rien, je me disais que j'avais bien fait d'attraper ce Mystherbe ! » Fit il avec un grand sourire.

\- « Mouais, bon, je vais au port. »

\- « Attend moi ! »

Je me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le port et le panneau d'information. Il y avait un Bateau pour Kanto... aucun intérêt... Johto et puis quoi encore ?... Hoenn ?... c'est un nom de région ça ? Unys et Kalos ?... Pff Sinnoh est vachement mieux...

\- « J'ai toujours eu envie d'aller à Kanto... le professeur Chen est une célébrité et quelqu'un à rencontrer à tout prix... » Fit mon père un sourire béat sur le visage.

\- « Raté, on file à Kalos. »

\- « Ah... tu veux rejoindre ta copine ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas ma copine. C'est quelqu'un à qui je dois prouver qu'elle à tort ! »

\- « A quel sujet ? »

\- « Sur moi et les Pokémon. »

\- « …. »

Il ne répondait pas ? Bon, pas que ça me concerne. Je pris note de l'heure de départ pour Kalos et me dirigeais vers le quai.

Une fois arrivé, je vis un attroupement de dresseur... Ils comptaient tous partir dans d'autres région ?... j'entendais parmi le brouhaha des « j'ai hâte d'affronter Blue ! » ou encore « Hoenn et ses concours... »

Pff, le bateau pour Kalos est bien plus loin heureusement... je n'aurais pas supporté de faire le voyage avec des idiots pareils...

\- « Euh... excuse moi... »

Mh ? Je me retournais vers la voix et vit une jeune fille, sûrement de mon âge, l'air inquiète.

\- « Tu... vas à Kalos toi aussi ? »

\- « …. »

\- « Hé ! Répond lui malpoli ! » fit mon père en me donnant un coup à la tête.

\- « Ouais... j'y vais aussi. »

\- « Ça... te va... si on fait un bout de route ensemble ?... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens mais je te promet de ne pas être une gêne. »

\- « Tant que tu me colles pas, ça me va. »

\- « Cool ! Je m'appelle Maya ! » dit elle en me tendant la main droite

\- « ...Néo. » fis-je en l'ignorant.

Maya... des cheveux bien trop long, un collier avec une pierre représentant un Minidraco, un tee-shirt vert... et un pantalon noir. Par contre ses yeux d'un jaune vif sont magnifiques...

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bateau désiré. Il était massif... si nous étions les seuls à embarqué, j'aurais le loisir de choisir une chambre loin de ma nouvelle connaissance...

\- « Tu as un Pokémon ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « C'est quoi ? »

\- « Un Mystherbe. »

Elle se tut, normal, elle ne devait pas me prendre au sérieux...

\- « Moi, c'est une Fouinar et j'ai aussi un Poissirène. »

\- « Cool. »

Nouveau silence. Parfait...

\- « Hé fiston ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

\- « …. »

surtout ne pas lui répondre... surtout ne pas lui répondre.

\- « Elle est bien mignonne pourtant ! Tu pourrais discuter un peu plus avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Tais toi...

\- « Euh Néo... tu trouves pas bizarre qu'on soit les seuls à embarqué ?... je veux dire, ils ont prévu un bateau aussi grand... c'est pas pour deux personnes... »

\- « C'est sur. Les autres sont en retard... ou alors c'est pas le bon bateau. »

Soudain, une silhouette apparu sur le bateau, elle dirigea sa tête vers nous.

\- « Hé les gosses ! C'est vous les passagers pour Kalos ? » fit une voix forte masculine

\- « Oui ! » Répondis-je assez fort

\- « Ah... Vous pouvez grimper à bord ! Vous n'êtes que trois à partir ! »

Trois ? Attend... je dirigeais mon regard vite fait vers mon père qui me répondit par la négative. Donc la personne ne le voyait pas... alors pourquoi trois ?

Je senti mon bras être tiré pendant ma réflexion, je fus alors comme traîner de force sur le bateau, quand je repris mes esprits, je vis Maya me souriant.

\- « On allait pas faire attendre... »

\- « …. Plus jamais tu me fais ça. C'est clair ?! »

Je vis des larmes remplir ses yeux. Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer...

\- « Décidément... on peut pas te laisser seul avec une fille sans que tu l'as rende triste... »

Quoi ? Je regardais autour de moi, personne.

\- « En haut. »

Je dirigeais mon regard dans la direction dite et vit Wendy à une fenêtre.

\- « C'est toi la troisième ? Bon, je n'ai qu'a prendre la chambre complètement à l'opposé de la tienne... »

\- « Et moi qui pensais que tu venais parce que tu avais changé... On ne change pas les murs... »

\- « Je suis plus fort que lorsque j'étais petit. »

\- « J'en doute... » fit mon père alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la rambarde.

\- « Toi je t'ai pas sonné ! »

\- « Ouais... tu parles tout seul... ou tu parles à ton toi jeune... »

\- « Bref, j'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vu que tu es là je te défis ! Et tu verras que je suis fort. »

\- « A ta guise mon cher. On se rejoint sur le pont. Je dois d'abord me rhabiller. »

Je me dirigeais vers le pont et attendit mon adversaire. Elle arriva avec un tee-shirt bleu sans manche et un short, elle s'était habillée en vitesse... Elle se dirigea vers un marin.

\- « Monsieur, vous pouvez faire l'arbitre pour un match ? »

\- « ...J'sais pas trop... lel Captaine va arriver tantôt... »

\- « S'il vous plaît. » Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

\- « Bon... si ça n'dure pas long temps. »

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers moi. Nous mirent en place le terrain et nous préparions pour le combat.

\- « Lel match de Pokémon se passera en une manche ! Lel premier qui perd perd le match ! Envoyez ! »

Nous envoyèrent nos Pokéball sur le terrain, Mystherbe apparu de mon côté, un Pandespiègle du sien.

\- « C'mmencer ! »

\- « Mystherbe. Poudre toxik ! »

Le Mystherbe se secoua et envoya de la poudre violette vers le petit panda.

\- « Esquive Pandy. Et ensuite utilise Gros Yeux ! »

Le panda se mit à courir à toute vitesse sur le côté pour échapper à la poudre. Finalement il se jeta sur Mystherbe et lui fit un regard effrayant.

\- « Mystherbe. Il est proche. Para-spore ! »

Mystherbe se secoua et toucha sa cible, le Pandespiègle se frotta les yeux et nous vîmes de petites étincelles sur son corps.

\- « Maintenant, Mystherbe ! Méga-Sangsue ! »

De petites boules vertes partirent du Pandespiègle jusqu'au Mystherbe.

\- « On continue ou tu abandonnes ? » demandais-je, sur de ma victoire.

\- « …. » fit Wendy en baissant la tête.

\- « Tiens ? Pas de réponses ? Tu vas pleurer parce que tu perds ? »

Sur le côté, Maya observait le combat et toucha son collier. Soudain, Wendy releva la tête souriante, je relevais un sourcil circonspect.

\- « Tu crois que le Poison ou la Paralysie à un quelconque effet sur Pandy ? »

\- « Comme tous les Pokémon qui subissent des attaques de ce type ?... »

\- « Eh bien, observe... Pandy ! Poing-Comète ! »

Le Pandespiègle parti vers l'avant en armant son poing il frappa Mystherbe plusieurs fois et recula un peu.

\- « Enchaîne avec Tranche ! »

\- « Mystherbe, Acide ! »

Le Mystherbe se releva et avant d'avoir pu cracher son acide, il subit l'attaque de plein fouet.

\- « Attend un peu ! Une fois paralyser les Pokémon sont moins rapide. Comment ça se fait ? »

\- « Très simple. Tu te souviens de l'application sur le Pokédex ? Poké-récré ? Eh bien, je me suis amusé avec Pandy durant quelques temps. Avant de partir en voyage, et en attendant le navire, si bien que Pandy m'apprécie tellement qu'elle peut se soigner elle même, si elle voit que ça m'inquiète. Eh oui, c'est aussi ça les Pokémon, ce sont des créatures avec lesquels on peut s'amuser et rire avant de penser aux combats. »

Elle se fichait de moi ? Comment gagner contre un adversaire qui se soigne de ses problèmes de statut ?!...

\- « Mystherbe ! Méga-sangsue ! »

Mystherbe recommença à absorber l'énergie du Pandespiègle. Wendy ne dis plus rien pendant un moment et je recommençais l'attaque.

\- « Encore une ou deux et ce sera réglé. »

\- « Pandy... Poing de Feu. »

Qu.. quoi ?!

Le Pandespiègle chargea son poing qui s'enflamma et se précipita vers Mystherbe.

\- « Esquive ! »

\- « Trop tard. »

Le coup toucha le Mystherbe qui s'envola et atterrit en dehors de l'arène KO.

\- « Lel petit radis est Out ! Vain Coeur la jeune fille aux cheveux noir ! »

Wendy rappela Pandespiègle tandis que je rappelai Mystherbe. Elle se dirigea vers moi le regard dur.

\- « Il fallait en finir et ton attaque était trop longue. »

\- « Tu as tricher. »

\- « Quoi ? »

Je la regardais à mon tour avec un regard dur. Le sien devint furieux.

\- « Explique comment j'ai triché ?! »

\- « Pandespiègle, Poing de Feu. J'ai rien à dire de plus. »

\- « C'est mon frère qui m'a envoyé ce pokémon ! Forcément qu'il lui ai appris des capacités qui pourrait me servir dans mon voyage ! »

\- « Et tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire pour bien m'humilier ! »

\- « C'est toi qui t'humilie tout seul ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Maya se rapprocha et tenta de dire quelque chose.

\- «...Faible... » relâcha alors ma voix avant de me prendre un coup par mon père qui avait lui aussi un regard furieux.

\- « Tu es mon fils. Tu es fort. Mais cela ne te donne aucun droit de te moquer des autres ! »

\- « Lâche moi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Maya s'approcha alors, m'attendant à un coup je fermais les yeux, mais rien ne vint. Quand je les rouvrit doucement, je vis alors dans son regard non seulement de la colère mais aussi de la rancune.

\- « Je voulais faire un voyage avec un dresseur expérimenter pour progresser... Toi, tu n'es pas expérimenter, tu es un gamin qui se croit au dessus de tous le monde. »

\- « Répète ? »

\- « Me menacer ne te servira à rien. Je pourrais t'écraser avec mes Pokémon, mais ça ne te servirait pas de leçon, tu penseras que j'ai tricher, que je t'ai défier pour mieux te rabaisser, mais comme tu es fort cela ne t'affectes pas... »

\- « Crois pas que parce que tu es une fille que je ne vais pas... »

\- « Me frapper ? Oses, il y a des marins et un Capitaine, tu finiras à la mer avant même d'avoir pu souffler. C'est ça les gamins de ton espèce, dés qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'ils veulent ils menacent de hurler, de frapper... Tu es pathétique. »

Je sentis alors un autre coup de la part de mon père. Cette fois c'était trop, je bousculais Maya et me dirigea vers la sortie.

\- « C'est ça, fuis. Les faibles fuient toujours. »

\- « Lorsque j'aurais attraper un Pokémon assez puissant tu regretteras de m'avoir dit ça. »

\- « Même si tu avais Giratina avec toi, tu perdrais. De la puissance dans les mains d'un faible ne sert à rien. »

Je m'arrêtais à la passerelle. Qu'est-ce que les gens avaient bon sang ?! Les faibles sont ceux qui ne peuvent pas gagner à la loyale et eux... Wendy et Kayarn trichaient en usant de capacité ou d'objet. Oui, je suis fort, le plus fort, il faut que je le sois sinon personne ne me respectera...


	7. Flash-back, décision, partie de pêche ?

École de Féli-cité, j'avais huit ans, en CE1... et Guillaume était avec sa bande à essayé de martyriser le Caninos de Stella que son père avait emmené pour l'aprèm...

\- « Hé le Caninos ! Je paris que tu peux pas esquiver ça ! » avait dit l'un de la bande en envoyant un caillou sur le petit chien orange.

\- « Et comme un caillou c'est de la roche, ça fait mal sur le Type Feu ! » avait dit un autre en redressant ses lunettes.

Une voix s'était fait entendre ce jour là... séparant le Caninos de la bande. Avec ses cheveux noir, court en ce temps là mais son éternel salopette... Wendy s'était encore une fois mise en bouclier.

\- « Qu'est-ce tu veux ? On s'amuse hein ?! »

\- « Si tu appelles ça t'amuser, je vais moi aussi te balancer des cailloux sur le visage, pour m'amuser ! »

\- « T'as pas intérêt sinon je te casse la tête ! »

Un plaquage au sol, le costaud de la classe s'écroula sous l'impact non prévu. L'attaquant fit une rapide roulade pour rejoindre la fille à la salopette...

\- « Guillaume si t'a un problème avec les Pokémon, c'est avec moi que t'en aura aussi ! »

\- « Néo ! » avait fait Wendy souriante.

\- « Eh c'est le fils de minable ! » avait fait le garçon à lunette en reculant. « Faites comme moi, reculez sinon sa minabilité va vous contaminez ! »

\- « Mon père n'est pas un minable ! » avais-je dit...

\- « T'es un minable, famille de minable ! » avait dit Guillaume en se relevant.

Les professeurs avaient rapidement accouru ce jour là, nous avions tous été punis mais les choses n'allaient que s'empirer...

CM2, toujours la même école... toujours la même bande...

Cette fois-ci, Guillaume et sa bande m'avait pris à parti dans un coin reculé de la cour... Impossible pour les professeurs de savoir ou nous étions...

Un coup de poing au visage suffisant pour me mettre au sol, puis les coups de pieds, les crachats, les insultes...

\- « Bouhouhou le minable, fils de minable, Mr Néo Le Minable ! »

\- « Arrêtez... » avais-je fait en larmes... cela n'allait qu'aggravez les choses...

\- « Il chiale ! Il chiale ! Xavier enregistre avec ta Poké-Montre ! » avait fait Guillaume en laissant le garçon à lunette s'approcher.

\- « Recommence Néo... » avait dit Xavier « Hurle devant la caméra... »

Je m'étais retenu de toute mes forces, même si les larmes montaient, il était hors de question de faire plaisir à ses types.

\- « Recommence ! Ou c'est nous qui recommençons ! » Avait fait Guillaume en m'agrippant par mon tee-shirt recouvert de poussière et de terre.

Des larmes coulèrent, lorsque j'ai rouvert mes yeux, j'ai vu par dessus Guillaume une personne en retrait, s'avançant avec des pas lents et discret.

\- « Alors ?! Tu chiaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » Un coup de pied de la personne juste là ou il fallait...

Guillaume s'écroula en se tenant l'entre-jambe, un autre de la bande reçu un coup de pied en plein visage, Xavier reçu un coup de poing qui lui fit lâcher sa montre qui se cassa au sol. Le reste du groupe releva les blessés et partirent en jurant.

Je regardais mon sauveur du jour, ou plutôt ma sauveuse...

\- « Ça va aller ? » m'avait-elle demandé inquiète.

Je ne pu rien répondre, la douleur et les larmes étaient devenus insupportables. Les professeurs étaient arriver plusieurs minutes après, Wendy leur raconta tout mais ils ne l'avaient pas cru, la punition tomba alors sur nous deux...

Alors que nous étions dehors en attendant que nos parents sortent de la salle du directeur... nous fîmes cette promesse idiote...

Au collège... si je pensais rapidement me faire plusieurs amis... je n'aurais pas pensé que le mot 'amitié' ne signifier rien d'autre que : « Tu m'aides mais moi je ne t'aide pas »

Plus les mois passaient et plus je m'étais renfermé, ne parlant qu'avec mon père et encore... puis vint la soirée de quatrième... cette fameuse soirée...

Je n'étais pas à ma place... mais mes parents voulaient absolument que j'échange avec mes camarades de classes... que je discute avec eux... J'avais repéré Wendy, ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis la primaire, elle avait même abandonné sa salopette pour une tenue de soirée normale. Elle était seule, je pensais avoir l'occasion de lui reparlé depuis... puis... j'assistais à quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du voir...

\- « Oh ? » avait-elle fait dans ma direction.

Elle voulue s'avancer vers moi, avec son sourire... puis elle fut retenue par un bras, ce bras qui appartenait à une connaissance...

\- « Lâche moi. »

\- « Eh ben ma belle ? On laisse son homme ? C'est pas bien de tromper son chéri. »

Avais-je bien entendu ?

\- « Tu n'es pas mon chéri. Et tu ne le seras jamais. »

\- « Ah oui ? » Avait-il fait en resserrant son emprise, il l'avait maintenant dans ses bras, et elle se débattait sans rien pouvoir faire.

'Fais quelque chose', m'étais-je dis... 'Allez bouge'... pff...

\- « Guillaume lâche moi mainte... »

Ses lèvres avaient été bloqué par celles de Guillaume... Ma meilleure amie, celle qui m'avait fait une promesse, embrassaient mon pire ennemi... Le choc m'avait fait sortir du Gymnase, je marchais comme un zombie vers la zone de sortie.

\- « Alors c'est ça le collège ?... c'est le lieu ou on abandonne ses principes pour marcher sur les autres ?... » C'était ma pensée qui revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. « Non... c'est forcément autre chose... elle ne pouvait pas bouger ni se défendre contre ça... » Essayais de trouver des excuses...

Un couple m'avait percuté alors. Le garçon avait essayé de s'imposer mais mon regard empli de fureur le dissuada. Il prit la fuite avec sa copine du soir juste après, je regardais mes mains et compris alors.

\- « Si je veux qu'ils me respectent... il faut que je sois plus dur et méchant qu'eux... oui... Il est temps pour le gentil Néo de grandir et de devenir meilleur. »

Depuis ce soir là, je me suis fait respecté, tous me craignaient, et au lycée ce fut la même chose. Guillaume s'était rapproché de mon cercle d'amis restreint. Il avait compris que si je le voulais je le massacrerais aussitôt, il me respectait, il me craignait, lui qui m'avait martyriser quand j'étais petit...

A la fin des études, un choix déterminant eut lieu, entrer à l'Académie Pokémon et devenir un grand savant. Ou devenir dresseur Pokémon. Beaucoup avait choisi l'Académie, mais ceux là étaient de famille aisée, ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer dans une vie d'exploration si papa-maman n'étaient pas derrière eux.

\- « Alors tu veux être dresseur ?... Tu as un Pokémon ? » m'avait demandé l'examinateur.

\- « Pas encore. Mais j'en aurai un ce soir. »

\- « Si ce n'est pas le cas. Sache que le centre Pokémon en distribuera. Mais il ne faudra pas trainer. »

\- « Pas besoin, j'aurai un Pokémon. »

\- « Bon... tu as l'air confiant. »

Il m'avait alors tendu un papier ou tout pour devenir dresseur étaient inscrit. J'obtins rapidement les objets et conditions...

Alors que j'avais tout préparer, il ne me restait que le Pokémon... Mon père rentra tard ce soir là... c'est lorsqu'il s'écroula sur le canapé que ma mère appela l'hôpital... mais trop tard... Il fut enterrer le lendemain et depuis...

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cette chambre ?... L'éclairage n'était pas celui d'un hôpital. Je me redressais et aperçu assis sur un bureau de la chambre mon père... qui me fixait.

\- « Tu es encore... »

\- « Tu sais que je ne suis pas dupe mon fils. On peut me tromper, mais pour ça, il faut des années. »

\- « Ou suis-je ? »

\- « Toujours sur le bateau. Tu es soudainement tombé dans les pommes alors que tu partais. Ce sont les deux filles qui t'ont emmenée ici. Elles sont partis manger, elles ne devraient pas tarder. »

Je pris ma tête dans les mains, j'étais encore sur le bateau ?... j'avais rêver de ma vie ?... Et pire elles m'avaient emmenées malgré toute les choses qu'elles m'avaient dites ?... »

\- « Fils, écoute moi. » dit il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « J'avais remarqué que ton comportement était inhabituel depuis cette soirée de quatrième mais je pensais que le lycée t'aurais remis les idées en places. »

\- « Tu savais ce que je subissais ? Ce que Guillaume et sa bande m'ont fait subir à cause de ta réputation ?... »

\- « Et c'est pour ça que tu es devenu irrespectueux et mauvais ? C'est eux qui ont tout gagnés. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Tu les a fais gagnés. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Si tu étais resté Néo, le fils que j'ai longtemps aimé, tu n'aurais pas à subir ses nouvelles épreuves. La vie veut te remettre là ou tu dois être, et pour ça tu as besoin de moi, de ses filles et de Mystherbe. »

Je l'avais oublié lui... je regardais la table de chevet et vit la Pokéball du Pokémon plante dessus.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Wendy et Maya. Apparemment devenu très bonne copine.

\- « Ça va mieux ? » me demanda Maya en s'asseyant au bord du lit. « Se mettre dans un état pareil parce que tu as tort... Un vrai gamin... »

\- « Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux sortir. »

\- « Néo... arrête. » fit Wendy en refermant la porte

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Arrête de te comporter comme ça. Il n'y a pas Guillaume, ni Jules, ni même Sérina ici. Tu peux être toi-même. » me dit-elle en tournant la tête vers moi, les larmes encore aux yeux.

\- « Je suis moi-même. »

\- « Tu mens. » fit Maya en se levant. « Wendy m'a raconté un peu de chose sur toi. Je suppose qu'elle se garde le reste pour elle... mais bref. Elle m'a dit comment tu étais petit. Pourquoi tu as changé ? »

\- « J'ai changé pour devenir plus fort. »

\- « Pour devenir un trouduc ? »

\- « Maya ! » Dit Wendy choquée

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, ça ne va pas avec ton visage ! »

Mon père m'apparus alors debout sur mon lit.

\- « Ouaip Ouaip, la jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était... n'est plus ce qu'elle était... »

Ignore le... me faire insulter ça ne passe pas...

\- « Si je suis un trouduc comme tu dis, pourquoi m'aider ? »

\- « Parce que c'est Wendy qui me l'a demandé. Elle croit en toi. »

\- « Pff... j'ai pas besoin de sa pitié. »

\- « C'est pas de la pitié ! » Dit Wendy en s'avançant vers mon lit. « Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que tu n'es plus toi depuis le lycée ?! Le Néo que je connais... »

\- « Il est devenu meilleur pour ne plus souffrir ! » lâchais-je alors en laissant tomber ma tête en avant. « J'en avais assez ! Aider les autres, souffrir. Faire de mon mieux, souffrir. Subir les insultes des autres, souffrir... Te voir embrasser Guillaume, SOUFFRIR !... »

\- « Néo... »

\- « A y est ! Wendy, je te laisse. Il ouvre son sac. Je reviendrais demain. »

Elle lui rendis un signe de tête et me regarda de nouveau. Elle prit ma tête dans ses mains et la rapprocha de son corps pour m'étreindre.

\- « Quand je te voyais dans la cour du collège en sixième, cinquième et quatrième... je voulais te rejoindre pour discuter... mais lorsque tu étais en pause, moi... j'étais en cours... Lors de cette soirée... lorsque tu es partis... j'ai essayé de te rattraper mais je ne savais pas ou tu étais... »

Ce qu'elle me dit... ce que j'apprends, me tord le ventre... je sens de l'eau tombé sur mon front...

\- « En troisième, quand je t'ai vu avec Sérina... j'ai eu honte... puis j'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à ton sujet... et au lycée tu ne m'as plus jamais regardé... » dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

C'est vrai... je m'éloignais parce qu'elle représentait ce que j'étais avant... et je ne voulais pas que ce passé me rattrape...

\- « Tu ne m'as reparlé que quelques jours avant les décisions à prendre. Parce qu'il te fallait un avis sincère comme tu m'as dit... j'étais heureuse parce que tu me considérais comme quelqu'un qui pouvait te dire quand tu avais tort ou non... » elle reprit son souffle et plaça mon visage face au sien.

Ses yeux gonflaient par les larmes me tiraillaient à l'intérieur... Mon père s'effaça du lit en m'adressant un dernier regard conciliant.

\- « Wendy... tu devrais le savoir... je suis un minable, fils de minable... »

\- « Tu es Néo. Pas ton père ou un mot. »

\- « Pourquoi tu ne cesses de me sortir du trou ?... »

\- « Tu le sais pourquoi... »

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, humidifié par les larmes, le goût salé me rebuta un peu mais je lui rendais ses baisers quand même.

A la fin, elle s'éloigna, voulue se diriger vers la porte mais instinctivement je lui attrapa le bras.

\- « Si tu me laisses, je risque de replonger... »

Elle attrapa ma main de la sienne valide.

\- « Alors je reste. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, me faisant lâcher mon emprise. Elle enleva sa salopette, son tee-shirt et me rejoignit dans le lit.

Le soleil entra par la fenêtre de la chambre, Wendy se réveilla aussitôt, tout en gardant la couverture sur elle, elle ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla et remarqua ou j'étais...

\- « Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

\- « Non... sûrement depuis dix minutes. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il s'est passé. »

\- « Et qu'elle a été le résultat de cette réflexion ? »

\- « Je ne vais pas changer. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

Je me tournais vers elle et la regarda droit ans les yeux.

\- « Je ne vais pas changer mon comportement, je vais changer d'attitude. »

\- « Ce n'est pas la même chose ?... »

\- « Je suis comme je suis maintenant. Mais désormais je me servirais de ça pour défendre ceux qui en auront besoin. Et ainsi je deviendrais fort. »

Wendy soupira, comme soulager. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

\- « Je t'attends dans le couloir pour aller manger. Tu ne sais pas ou ce trouve la salle. »

\- « Vrai... »

Elle sortie alors, je m'habillais en vitesse quand mon père décida de faire une apparition...

\- « Halala... Même pas une tentative... »

\- « Parce qu'en plus tu regardais ?! »

\- « Je ne regardais pas n'aie crainte... J'ai entendu par contre, tu comptes utiliser ta colère pour défendre les autres ? »

\- « Mouais... »

\- « Bon... je suppose que redevenir comme avant c'était trop tard. Je m'en accorderais. Après le repas, demande à aller pêcher. »

\- « Pour quoi exactement ? »

\- « Pour attraper un Pokémon Eau pardi ! Mystherbe ne résistera pas aux attaques Feu, Vol, Glace, Psy, mais avec un type Eau tu conserveras une chance. »

\- « Vrai... ce serait peut être bénéfique. »

\- « Un nouveau Pokémon pour célébrer ton changement d'attitude. Je trouve que c'est une bonne façon de t'encourager dans cette voie. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Partie de pêche gâchée

Après avoir déjeuner, ma proposition de pêche intéressa Wendy, Maya possédant déjà un Pokémon Eau préféra nous accompagner.

Nous demandâmes alors à un Marin si ils avaient des cannes à pêche à utiliser celui-ci se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- « Moi j'veux ben vous en passez, mais lel captaine doit être d'accord. »

\- « Allons demander au capitaine alors. » Fit Maya en se dirigeant vers la sortie

\- « Att'dez ! J'peux lui demander direct'ment ! »

Il sorti alors un talkie-walkie, demanda apparemment au capitaine et à la fin il nous regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- « Vous avez d'la chance ! Lel captaine est OK ! »

Il nous indiqua de le suivre, quelques minutes de marche sur ce long bateau et nous arrivâmes devant une porte extérieure. Le Marin l'ouvrit et nous révéla des cannes à pêches qui apparemment datés de plusieurs années.

\- « Y a des Cannes et des Super Cannes l'a d'dans ! Prnez celle que vous v'lez mais n'oubliez pas d'la rendre après ! »

Wendy prit une Canne en première, sous les conseils de Maya elle prit plutôt une Super Canne, je fis de même et nous allâmes à l'avant du bateau.

L'air frais me fit du bien, le vent n'était pas trop fort, une bonne journée pour pêcher et attraper un nouveau Pokémon.

Wendy se dirigea vers un Marin avec un livre sur la faune aquatique des Pokémon.

\- « Dites, quels Pokémon pouvons nous pêcher avec des Super Cannes ici ? »

\- « Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans les Eaux Mondiales, vous pouvez pêcher n'importe quel Pokémon eau ici. »

\- « Génial ! » cria-t-elle de joie en revenant vers nous.

Alors que l'on se plaçait de manière à ne pas se gêner, le Marin qui nous avaient ouvert la porte aux Cannes arriva en vitesse.

\- « Avant d'vous laissez faire... vous d'vez faire un match ! J'veux voir vot niveau ! »

\- « Un match contre vous ? » Demandais-je alors attrapant la Pokéball de Mystherbe.

\- « Pas que ! Mon collègue va m'der ! »

Le Marin au livre arriva en marchant et pris place face à Wendy.

\- « Les Pokémon des Eaux Mondiales que vous pouvez pêcher peuvent être plus fort que vos Pokémon, il serait dommage que vous perdiez votre seul moyen de capture. Si vous gagnez, on soignera vos Pokémon. Si vous perdez, vous rendrez la Super Canne. »

\- « Ça me va. » déclarais-je en décrochant la Pokéball de ma ceinture.

\- « Moi aussi ! » Fis Wendy en sortant la sienne de la poche.

\- « Un combat Duo ? Je peux arbitrer ? » Demanda Maya ravie.

\- « Bien sur. Pas d'objection collègue ? »

\- « Ça me botte ! »

Nous prîmes place sur l'arène à l'avant du bateau et envoyèrent nos Pokémon sur le terrain. De notre côté, Wendy sortie Pandespiègle et Mystherbe se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- « Me regarde pas comme ça... concentre toi sur nos adversaires d'abord. »

\- « Mystherbe »

\- « Il est ravi... » fit Wendy en souriant.

Pendant que Mystherbe dansait. Les deux marins avaient sortis justement leurs Pokémon... Un Otaria pour la Marin au livre et un Machoc pour l'autre...

\- « Prêt ? » demanda Maya en levant le bras. « Commencer ! »

\- « Mystherbe, utilise 'Para-Spore' sur Machoc ! »

Il me regarda un bref instant mais obéit en envoyant la poudre jaune

\- « … Otaria 'vent glace' »

\- « Machoc utilise Poing-Karaté sur lel petiot Panda ! »

Alors qu'Otaria souffla un vent froid qui dispersa la poudre à mon étonnement, le Machoc fonça vers le Pandespiègle toujours immobile.

\- « Pandespiègle 'Dernier Mot' ! »

Le petit Panda baissa la tête et quand il l'a releva, son regard empli de colère se figea dans ceux du Machoc qui sembla faiblir. Le Pandespiègle fut presque aussitôt rappeler dans sa Pokéball et Wendy en envoya une autre.

\- « Vas-y Archéomire ! »

Une espèce d'assiette volante bleu apparu alors. Le Machoc poursuivant son attaque heurta le petit qui ne sembla pas affecté par le coup.

\- « On reprend, Mystherbe 'Méga-Sangsue' sur Machoc ! »

Mystherbe aspira la vie du Pokémon gris qui mit un genou à terre. Wendy enchaîna avec un Choc Mental qui mit le Machoc KO.

\- « Eh zut ! Navré collègue... »

Le Marin au livre ne releva pas la remarque, il toucha ses lunettes et sembla comme écouter un message.

\- « Bien, maintenant à l'autre. » Fis-je sûr de moi.

Ce fut cet instant ou mon père apparu à côté de moi l'air sérieux.

\- « Otaria, Eau/Glace. Fais attention... »

\- « Eau/Glace ?... Mystherbe 'Para-spore' ! »

Mystherbe se secoua de nouveau et envoya la poudre jaune sur l'otarie blanche.

\- « Otaria, 'Onde boréale'. »

\- « Qu... » fit mon père surpris, ce fut Maya qui finit sa phrase

\- « Mais il ne l'apprend qu'au niveau 27... »

\- « Archéomire ! 'Onde Folie' ! »

L'assiette volante envoya une petite boule vers l'Otaria, celui-ci reçu l'attaque et se stoppa net dans la sienne.

\- « Bien joué... » Fis le Marin en enlevant ses lunettes.

\- « Eh collègue ! On avait dit des Pokémon à niveau ! »

\- « …. »

\- « Bon Wendy je te remercierai correctement après ce combat. Pour l'instant.. Mystherbe lance 'Poudre Toxic' ! »

Mystherbe se secoua et envoya cette fois une poudre violette qui toucha l'Otaria.

\- « Otaria... 'Repos' »

Alors que nous pensions voir son Pokémon s'endormir, au lieu de ça il se cogna la tête sur le sol.

\- « ... »

\- « Archéomire ! 'Choc Mental' ! »

\- « Mystherbe ! 'Acide' ! »

Nos deux Pokémon envoyèrent leurs attaques simultanément et touchèrent l'Otaria qui resta debout.

\- « Si il connaît Onde Boréale... il est à un niveau supérieur... » Fis Maya qui croisa les bras.

Je regardais vite fait en direction de mon père, son regard interrogateur me fit faire la même chose... Un Otaria de nouveau bien trop élevé pour ne pas qu'on pêche ?... Même le premier Marin semblait en colère contre son collègue.

\- « T'es en train del faire exprès ?! C'est quoi lel niveau de ton pokémon ? »

\- « Otaria est de niveau 33. »

L'annonce nous fit un choc, certes l'Otaria était confus et empoisonné, mais il était de trop haut niveau pour nous deux...

\- « Qu... T'as bu ou quoi ? Lel capitaine à dit... »

\- « Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit. Je ne suis pas ici pour suivre les ordres d'un Capitaine. »

\- « Quoi ? » Fus la seule chose qui sortirent de notre bouche à tous.

Le Capitaine apparu alors, complètement ligoté, deux hommes apparurent derrière lui un sourire au lèvres.

\- « Vous en avez bientôt fini Chef ? » Fit l'un d'eux en direction du Marin au livre.

\- « J'en ai pour une seconde... Otaria, avale ça. » dit il en envoyant un bonbon vers son Pokémon qui l'avala sans attendre.

Soudain, Otaria se mit à briller, sa lumière nous aveugla à Wendy, Maya et moi. Mon père lui ne craignait pas l'éblouissement mais eut un réflexe de recul. Après quelques seconde, Otaria avait disparu pour laisser place à son évolution...

\- « Lamantine, tiens les à distance pendant que nous prenons le contrôle. »

\- « Laman... » fis la créature d'un œil mauvais vers nous.

\- « J'vais pas laisser une bande de racaille prendre lel bateau ! »

Le Marin se jeta sur son 'collègue' mais celui-ci le contra avec une prise simple de judo.

\- « Du calme mon cher, inutile de s'énerver. Capitaine, j'ai quelques question à vous poser, si vous y répondez sans faire d'histoire, tout ira bien. Sinon... nos cher passagers vont connaître un froid assez rude. »

Le Capitaine souleva difficilement la tête, il regarda son interlocuteur.

\- « Que voulez-vous savoir ?... »

\- « Vous avez navigué sur pas mal de mer n'est-ce pas ? Johto... Hoenn... »

\- « Je vois ou vous voulez en venir... mais si pensez que je vais vous dire... »

\- « Lamantine ! » Fit-il en levant la main gauche. « Vent Glace. »

Le Pokémon souffla en notre direction et à la fin nous vîmes nos pieds complètement pris dans la glace.

\- « Encore deux mauvaises réponses, et ils seront définitivement congelés.. »

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs petit jeu de question/réponses, mon père me suggéra une idée...

\- « Vous pouvez encore vaincre Lamantine... »

\- « Comment ? » fis-je à voix basse. « Il est de trop haut niveau... »

\- « Peut être, mais il est encore empoisonné. Son évolution l'a soigné de sa folie, pas du Poison. »

\- « ...le tout pour le tout ?... »

\- « Au moins vous aurez tenter. »

Vrai... je regardais Mystherbe qui donnait des coups de tête dans la glace pour me libérer. Je dirigeais ensuite mon regard vers Wendy qui elle fixait le Lamantine. Est-ce qu'elle tentait de rendre mal à l'aise le Pokémon ?...

Maya de son côté, tenta de prendre une de ses Pokéball mais Lamantine flotta vers elle et l'en dissuada.

\- « Mystherbe... » Fis-je à voix basse. « Tu es toujours OK pour m'obéir ?... »

Le Mystherbe leva la tête vers moi, son regard d'abord plein de question se changea rapidement en déterminé.

\- « Bien... je veux que tu utilise Méga-sangsue, à puissance max... »

\- « Mystherbe ?... Mystherbe. »

\- « GO ! »

Le Lamantine se tourna vers moi, Mystherbe se jeta en avant et déclencha son attaque.

\- « Wendy ! Attaque avec moi ! Maya, sors l'un de tes Pokémon et suis ! Si on n'y mets tous on peut le battre ! »

\- « Venant de toi c'est... » Fit Maya avant que Wendy ne réagisse.

\- « D'accord ! Archéomire ! 'Choc Mental' ! »

\- « Bon... Fouinar 'Combo-Griffe' ! »

L'attaque combiné de nos trois Pokémon repoussa le Lamantine. Celui-ci ne se coucha pas pour autant. Son dresseur se tourna vers nous et envoya un de ses hommes.

\- « Alors comme ça on fait mal au Pokémon de notre Chef ? Vous allez voir, Lamantine ! 'Onde Boréale' sur le petit truc plante ! »

Le Lamantine ne bougea pas, le sbire se tourna vers le Pokémon et renouvela son ordre. S'écroulant sur le sol du bateau, le Pokémon sembla appeler son dresseur à l'aide. La glace retenant nos pieds disparu presque aussitôt.

Le Chef rappela Lamantine sans regarder le spectacle, il soupira alors.

\- « Emmenez le Capitaine en lieu sur. Je me charge des mômes. »

\- « Bien Chef ! »

Les deux hommes prirent le Capitaine et suivirent l'ordre de leurs chef. Celui-ci marcha vers nous trois.

\- « Vous êtes coriaces. Je pensais que le Capitaine parlerait avant que le Poison n'affecte réellement Lamantine. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez assez fou pour attaquer... »

\- « Tu nous as sous-estimé ouais ! » Fis en le pointant du doigt. « Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de t'attaquer directement avec nos Pokémon ? »

\- « Rien en effet. Mais je ne compte pas vous laissez me blesser sans réagir. Vaincre Lamantine relève du miracle et un miracle ne se reproduit jamais deux fois. »

Il envoya une Pokéball avec des marques jaunes sur le terrain. Maya réagit la première à cette vision.

\- « Une Hyper-Ball ?! »

\- « Une quoi ? » fis-je en même temps que Wendy.

La Ball toucha le sol une fois mais ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- « Je suis Stern, Administrateur de la Team Serval. Ma spécialité, la Glace. »

\- « La Team Serval ?! »

Deuxième touche sur le sol et la boule s'ouvrit.

\- « Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Artikodin. Ils sont à toi. »


	9. Chapitre 9 : Echappatoire ?

Un oiseau bleu gigantesque sorti de la Ball... Il avait bien dit ''Artikodin'' ?! Est-ce que je le dis ou non ?... Est-ce que ce sera censuré ?... Alors que je me posais mille questions, mon père était en accord total avec la situation...

\- « ON VA TOUS MOURIR ! TOUS ! CONGELER A JAMAIS PAR L'OISEAU LEGENDAIRE !»

Tais toi...

\- « C'EST LA... Attend... VOUS allez mourir ! D'abord vous serez gelés puis, petit à petit c'est votre cœur qui sera pris dans la glace et vous mourrez... »

Tais toi ! Bon sang... attend une seconde, le type de l'organisation tourne les talons et s'en va ?!...

\- « Hé ! » Fit Maya. « Tu libères un Pokémon légendaire et tu te casses ?! »

Stern tourna sa tête vers nous.

\- « Je ne le contrôle pas encore... Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'assister à un spectacle de mise à mort. Amusez-vous bien. »

Alors qu'il partait, Artikodin poussa un cri, battit des ailes et nous surplomba. Nous rappelâmes nos Pokémon, aucun d'eux ne faisait le poids face à cette majestueuse créature... qui nous tire un rayon de sa bouche ?!

Un réflexe inouïe de ma part et j'éloignais Wendy de la zone d'impact. Maya quand à elle se précipita vers le Marin au sol. L'oiseau bleu prit un peu d'altitude et survola plusieurs fois le bateau.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » Fis-je à moi-même en espérant une réponse de mon père.

\- « Pour le moment on doit trouver un endroit ou se planquer ! » Fit Maya en tentant de lever le Marin qui se réveiller à peine de la prise.

\- « Je vais t'aider. » Fis-je en m'approchant.

Wendy surveilla les airs, Artikodin continuant de tourner au dessus du bateau, tel un Vaututrice surveillant ses proies...

Soulever un Marin à moitié assommé, si je m'attendais à ça en embarquant... Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une porte, espérant ouvrir vers l'intérieur du bateau et pas un placard à Canne...

Du vent à notre droite... tournant ma tête dans la direction, je vis Artikodin, nous observant... ses yeux semblaient vide d'émotion, il ouvre le bec...

\- « Archéomire, ''Onde Folie'' ! »

Une petit boule de lumière apparu alors et toucha l'oiseau, celui-ci remua la tête, poussa un cri et plongea dans l'eau.

\- « Tu viens de nous sauver Wendy. » Dis Maya soulagée.

\- « Je ne pensais pas que ça provoquerait ça... Enfin, dépêchons nous de trouver un abri. »

Elle passa devant et tenta d'ouvrir une porte, nous la vîmes en train de forcer sur la poignée.

\- « C'est... comme ci quelqu'un... bloquait la porte... » alors qu'elle appuyait de toute ses forces.

\- « La Team Serval... » dit Maya d'une voix basse.

\- « Tu connais ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, nous reprîmes la marche, elle inspire.

\- « Je sais juste que c'est une organisation criminelle. »

\- « Sérieux ?... Et la police ne peut pas les arrêter ? »

\- « Il y a déjà quelqu'un sur le coup à ce qu'il paraît. »

\- « Me dis pas que c'est toi... »

\- « Si c'était moi je les aurais arrêter avant même que l'autre ait sortie son oiseau. »

Mouais... le Marin se met à bouger ? Il reprend enfin ses esprits ?

\- « Y s'est passé quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage.

\- « Vous avez perdu connaissance après avoir subi une prise. »

\- « J'me souviens ! A le potiot saligaud ! J'vais m'le... »

\- « On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Il faut trouver rapidement un abri ! Il a libéré un Artikodin ! »

\- « Un quoi ? »

L'oiseau bleu rejaillit alors. Le Marin prit une expression étonnée mélangé à de la surprise. Wendy se prépara à relancer Onde Folie mais Artikodin s'envola bien plus haut dans le ciel. Le Marin garda son expression en suivant l'élancé de l'oiseau et Maya se prépara à le gifler.

Wendy se mit à courir vers une autre porte, il était désormais primordial de trouver une porte et de s'enfermer dans le bateau.

Soudain un bruit de micro se fit entendre.

\- « Nous approchons de Port-Tempère ! Chef, il faut qu'on file ! »

\- « Silence idiot ! Nous ne partirons pas tant que le Capitaine n'aura pas montré sur la carte où se trouve Regice. »

Il cherchait un autre Pokémon ? Le Marin se réveilla de sa surprise et réagit à ça.

\- « Lel Pokémon de Glace ?! Y cherche lel Pokémon légendaire de Glace ?! »

\- « Ce type veut une collection de légendaire ?... »

Mon père réapparu alors, semblant plus calme que tout à l'heure.

\- « Artikodin... Regice... il est spécialiser dans le type Glace... logique qu'il recherche des Pokémon de ce type. »

\- « Mais des légendaires ? »

\- « Leurs puissances est incomparable. »

Soudain, le Marin, complètement réveillé se mit à courir, il rattrapa Wendy, la dépassa et nous demanda de le suivre rapidement.

Nous arrivâmes à destination, devant une porte que le Marin avait déjà ouverte.

\- « Vous ! Sauvez lel Captaine ! Ils doivent être dans sa cabine ! Moi j'vais occuper l'oiseau ! »

\- « Comment ? » Fis Wendy inquiète « C'est un Pokémon légendaire ! »

\- « Mais les Marins aussi ont des Pokémon costaud ! Allez-y ! »

Nous partîmes rapidement, laissant le Marin fermer la porte. Nous entendîmes alors un vent soudain comme un arrêt brusque. Artikodin était redescendu...

Plusieurs minutes à chercher la cabine du Capitaine, heureusement ils n'avaient pas éteint le micro, nous laissant des comptes-rendus de la situation.

\- « Chef ! Le bateau arrivera à Port-tempère dans quinze minutes. »

\- « Dépêche toi de noter Capitaine. Ou ton bateau s'écrasera sur le Port. »

Silence, nous continuâmes l'avancée.

\- « Tu te grouilles ?! Ou tu veux que mon Elecsprint te morde la jambe ? »

\- « Calme toi Jyr. »

\- « Pff... eh, c'est moi ou ça résonne ? »

\- « … Le haut-parleur. Éteins »

Plus rien... il va falloir ce grouiller...

\- « Vous avez entendus ? Ils ont un Elecsprint... donc un autre administrateur... » Fis Maya anxieuse.

\- « Possibilité que lui aussi possède un légendaire ? » demanda mon père auquel je répétais la question.

\- « C'est probable je pense... »

Wendy se tourna vers moi, agrippa mon bras et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « On a vaincu un Pokémon de haut niveau ensemble. On peut le refaire. »

\- « Ou alors... » Maya s'approcha. « Tu pourrais envoyer Mystherbe envoyer une bonne dose de Poudre. Que ce soit paralysant ou empoisonnant on aurait plus de chance... »

Tentant... nous assurez une victoire de cette manière, c'est peu glorieux mais ces types font partie d'une organisation...

\- « Vous trouvez pas que ça gèle d'un coup ?... » fis Maya en croisant les bras

\- « Si... » Fis Wendy en se collant plus à mon bras.

\- « Un autre Pokémon Glace ?... Ou est-ce que c'est... » mon cerveau m'envoya rapidement la réponse, qui ne devait être que la bonne. « Artikodin... »

Ce froid nous fit non seulement frisonner, mais en plus nous fit poser une question. Qu'est-ce qui étais advenu du Marin ?...

Des coups sur une porte nous interpella. Nous nous déplaçâmes en direction des coups et nous arrivâmes finalement face à une porte.

\- « Bon... qui pour l'ouvrir ? » demanda Maya en pointant la porte.

\- « Voyons... » fis-je alors que le froid commençaient à sérieusement se faire sentir.

La poignée.. gelée bien sur... je la pris et appuya dessus de toute mes forces... la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, à l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait l'équipage apparemment au complet...

\- « C'sont des gosses qui nous ont sauvés ?! » Fit l'un d'eux au fond.

\- « Y fait frisquet ici... ça m'rappelle Frimapic... »

\- « Ou est lel Capitaine ? Et ou est Roméro ? »

Roméro ? Ce devait être le Marin qui nous avait aidé... Maya s'avança et pris la parole.

\- « C'est le Team Serval qui vous à emprisonnés ! Ils ont le capitaine en ce moment et veulent le forcer à leur dire où se trouve Regice. »

Les Marins firent un brouhaha presque inaudible. L'un d'eux s'avança vers nous, se retourna vers l'assemblée de Marin et se mit à hurler.

\- « En tant que Premier Lieutenant du bateau ! J'ordonne à l'équipage de chasser les intrus ! »

Un cri de joie de la salle se fit entendre

\- « Gamins, avez-vous d'autres infos ? »

A peine cette phrase dite que le bateau subi un choc et tangua.

\- « Un Artikodin qui veux notre peau... » soupirais-je

L'équipage entier se tut, la panique commença à pointer ses premiers effets... le Premier Lieutenant les ramena à la raison, Wendy leurs dit ensuite qu'il restait tant de minutes avant d'arriver à Port-tempère.

\- « Bon... on va faire vite. Lieutenant Jules ! Caporal Drems ! Vous irez, avec trois Marin chacun de votre choix, affronter le légendaire dehors ! Le reste de l'équipage me suit. On va botter les fesses de ses affreux ! »

Un autre cri de joie et les Marins se précipitèrent dehors. Le Premier Lieutenant pris les devants suivit de notre groupe et les Marins derrières. Malgré l'apport de présence et de force, je voyais que Maya n'était pas rassurée.

\- « Tu penses encore à l'autre administrateur ? »

\- « Pas que... je trouve ça absurde... »

\- « Absurde ? »

\- « Oui... je sais pas qui est le chef de cette organisation. Mais si il veut que ces hommes obtiennent des légendaires... »

\- « Petiote. Penses pas trop ! » Fit l'un des Marin derrière. « Pour l'instant on botte ceux qui sont présent, puis on laissera la police faire son job. »

Nous acquiesçâmes, et à cet instant les haut-parleurs se remirent en marche.

\- « Nous informons l'équipage que nous arriverons bientôt à Port-tempère. »

\- « C'est la voix du Capitaine... » fit le Premier Lieutenant.

\- « Veuillez préparer les voyageurs pour l'arrivée. »

Évidemment, pour ne pas se faire repérer...

\- « Bien Capitaine. Retournez à votre place et dite nous où se trouve ce que nous cherchons. »

La voix de Stern...

\- « Et vite ! Mon Elecsprint à faim ! »

Et son acolyte...

Le Premier Lieutenant accéléra la marche. Le froid se faisait plus intense. La conversation continua.

\- « Ils se demanderont comment le bateau à pu subir des dégâts de glaces.. »

\- « Ceci Capitaine, ne vous concernera bientôt plus. Et nous non plus. »

\- « Vous ne vous en tirerez pas toujours... »

\- « Oh... il nous fais quoi là ? Il veut sa morsure le Capitaine ?! Il veut sa morsure ?! »

\- « Jyr ! Tu te calmes. Ou tu veux que notre chef apprenne que tu n'aides en rien dans ma mission ? »

OK... ils avaient donc un taré dans leurs groupes...

Nous arrivâmes face à la Cabine... le Premier Lieutenant regarda ses hommes. Quelques signes de main comme pour leurs donner des instructions. A la fin, il inspira souleva son pied et défonça la porte.

L'équipage se précipita sur tous les hommes de l'organisation dans la Cabine, seuls Stern, le Capitaine et le type à l'Elecsprint s'en sortir.

\- « Rendez-vous ! »

\- « Non. Non. Non. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche. » Fis l'homme à l'Elecsprint.

\- « Vous voulez régler ça en combat Pokémon ?... pas de soucis. » Fit le Premier Lieutenant en dégainant un Super-Ball.

Stern resta silencieux, se contentant de retenir le Capitaine... quelque chose clochait...

\- « Fils... je pense que c'est trop... »

\- « Facile... ouais... » fis-je à voix basse.

L'homme au nom de Jyr sorti une potion et l'envoya vers nous. Wendy se baissa pour la ramasser mais je l'en empêchais.

\- « Oh... je me montre sympa et on rejette mes cadeaux... »

Maya était complètement nerveuse et le froid n'arrangeait rien à ses tremblements.

\- « Wendy, surveille Maya... j'ai l'impression qu'elle est trop... tendue... »

\- « OK... mais toi ? Qui vas te surveiller ?... »

\- « T'inquiètes pas... »

Je laissais Maya à Wendy et me plaça à côté du Premier lieutenant.

\- « Un combat duo ? »

\- « Je pense que tu n'as pas le niveau petit... »

Stern resta fixe... quand à son collègue, son regard dubitatif me donnait des envie de le cogner.

\- « Petit... » Fis le Capitaine. « Ce ne sont pas des petits dresseurs de campagne... ils ont le niveau de Champion d'Arène... »

\- « Écoute notre Capitaine. Je m'en charge. »

\- « Faux. » Fit finalement Stern. « Nos hommes se chargent de vous. »

Leurs hommes ?... en moins de temps, je finis plaqué au sol, le Premier Lieutenant aussi. Les Marins suivirent, ainsi que Maya et Wendy.

\- « Parmi vos hommes se trouvaient encore des nôtres. On n'est jamais assez prudent... »

\- « Merci qui Stern ?... »

\- « A toi Jyr... tu as encore prouvé que tu étais le plus intelligent. »

\- « Exactement. »

Pas encore à leurs merci... alors que l'on venait de retourner la situation...

\- « Combien de temps avant l'arrivée ? » demanda Stern au Capitaine.

\- « Encore... 5 minutes... »

\- « Bon... «

Jyr s'avança vers moi, plia les genoux et souleva ma tête.

\- « Quand même... échapper à l'Artikodin de Stern, c'est pas donné à tous le monde. »

\- « Je te... »

Sa main bloqua ma mâchoire et il resserra l'étreinte.

\- « Tut, tut, tut. Quand je parle on m'écoute jusqu'au bout. Tu possèdes un Mystherbe pas vrai ?... Que dirais-tu... de rejoindre notre groupe ? »


	10. On passe du temps chez la police

Tout s'était enchaîné... mon esprit n'avait pas encore tout digéré... nous étions au poste de police de Port-Tempère, ils interrogeaient l'équipage, grâce au capitaine et son second nous avions été mis hors de cause.

Mon cerveau repasser en boucle les derniers événements... la proposition de l'admin à mon encontre...

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Jyr ?... T'es plaisanterie sont très difficiles à suivre... » Fit Stern en jetant en rapide coup d'œil vers l'avant du bateau.

\- « J'agrandis nos rangs. Il nous manquait quelqu'un pour compléter le trio. Eh bien je l'ai trouvé. Un entraînement dans notre base et j'suis sur qu'il sera aussi bon que toi. »

Il était sérieux ?... Pas question d'accepter une telle proposition

\- « Ne donne pas ta réponse maintenant. Lorsque tu seras prêt, nous viendrons. » Me fit l'homme nommé Jyr alors que son regard trahissait une certaine démence. « Bien, il est temps de prendre congé. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir, mais nous avons nos informations. Stern, prêt ? »

Stern fouilla dans ses poches, les hommes de main en firent autant, quelques secondes après la pièce se rempli de fumée. Tout s'enchaîna, les Marins se précipitèrent à leurs postes, le Capitaine hurla au micro une assistance et son envie de parler avec la police.

Nous sommes restés toute la nuit au poste. Les policiers nous proposant des boissons ou à manger de temps en temps. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas au plus mal, Maya était resté silencieuse, et Wendy passait son temps à regarder ses deux pokéball. Lorsque le Capitaine sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire rouge de colère, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas...

Il passa à côté de nous, nous jeta un regard désolé malgré son visage et sorti, les policiers nous demandèrent de partirent et d'aller au centre Pokémon. A peine sorti Wendy et moi-même prirent une grande inspiration, nous étions quand même sur un port et l'air était vivifiant malgré la nuit. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever...

\- « Maya ? » fit Wendy envers justement celle qui rester silencieuse.

\- « …. » Son visage resta fermer, est-ce que le fait d'avoir vu deux admin dune organisation criminelle l'avait choquée ?...

\- « On ferait mieux d'aller au centre Pokémon assez vite, que nos Pokémon puissent récupérer. » Fis-je en espérant une réaction... ce fut une autre présence qui répondit...

\- « C'est une bonne décision fils. Mais... »

\- « On ne reviendra pas sur ce qui s'est passé sur le bateau. » fis-je assez bas pour que Wendy ne remarque pas que je parlais dans le vide...

Une fois arrivée au centre, je proposais de déposer l'ensemble de nos Pokémon à l'infirmière. Maya me tendis trois Pokéball, je sorti la Pokéball de Mystherbe, Maya ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- « Bon... tu vas pas commencer à faire chier les gens ?! »

\- « ….. »

\- « Si elle ne veut pas que ses Pokémon puissent récupérer un peu d'énergie, tant pis pour elle. » fis-je en partant vers le comptoir.

Je fus arrêter par un tirage de ma manche. Maya avait attrapé la manche de ma veste, elle tendit deux Pokéball toujours sans un mot, je les pris et me dirigea enfin vers le comptoir.

\- « Bonsoir, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon. » Je me demandais toujours pourquoi les infirmières se ressemblaient à ce point. Que ce soit physiquement et dans la voix...

\- « Nous voudrions soigner nos Pokémon et si possible dormir un peu. »

\- « Nous avons des chambres oui. Malheureusement il n'en reste qu'une de disponible. »

\- « Et on ne peut y aller à trois ?... »

\- « Vous pourriez, mais l'un d'entre vous devra dormir sur le sol. »

\- « Je vois... »

Wendy s'approcha, je lui fis un rapide résumé.

\- « Alors voilà ce que je te propose, toi et Maya vous prenez la chambre et moi je vais me reposer sur une des banquettes du Centre. »

\- « … venant de toi ça me surprend. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. » Me dit-elle

\- « Je vois que vous vous êtes mis d'accord, voilà la clé de la chambre. » dit l'infirmière en déposant la clé sur le comptoir. « Reposez-vous bien. »

Wendy prit la clé, attrapa Maya et s'engouffra dans un couloir du centre.

\- « Puis-je prendre vos Pokémon ? »

Je déposais les cinq ball et parti m'asseoir sur une des banquettes. Mes yeux se fermèrent rapidement...

Ce fut l'infirmière qui réveilla. Alors que je demandais quel heure il était elle me répondit rapidement.

\- « Vous avez dormi trois heures, je me devais de vous réveillez avant que les autres dresseurs dormant ici ne viennent. »

Dormi trois heures ?... il est vrai que nous étions arrivés vers 4h30 du matin... j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je me redressais au mieux, mais mes yeux trahissait mon réveil ressent. Ce fut un trio qui apparu.

Le premier était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir, et d'un jean bleu. Ses cheveux en bataille par contre était orange. Le deuxième le seul du groupe à être entièrement habillé de bleu... quand à la troisième, elle avait des cheveux longs, un pull blanc et un pantalon marron.

Leurs regards se dirigèrent dans ma direction, leurs pas les firent avancer vers la table ou j'étais... oh non...

\- « Bonjour. » Fit celui avec les cheveux orange. « Je m'appelle Nolan et toi ? »

\- « Néo. »

\- « Tu viens juste de débarquer et tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit ? Je comprends, je suis passé par là. » me fit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'infirmière arriva et déposa deux plateaux de Pokéball, je ne saisis aucune des ball sur le plateau qui m'étais destiné.

Nolan attrapa les six Pokéball et les distribua à ses deux compagnons. La fille du groupe remarqua que je ne touchais pas au plateau.

\- « Ce ne sont pas les tiennes ? »

\- « L'une d'elle oui. les autres sont à mes amies. »

\- « Ah ? Vous êtes cinq ? » Fit Nolan « Une Pokéball chacun ? »

\- « Nolan... il est pas réveillé... » fit le deuxième garçon habillé de bleu.

\- « Désolé... je suis quelqu'un de très énergique. Si tu as des doutes Valentin et Emilia pourront te le confirmer. »

Génial... maintenant je ne pouvais même plus me réveiller tranquillement...

\- « Tu as des badges ? » demanda Valentin qui caressait une de ses Pokéball avec son pouce...

\- « Pas pour l'instant, j'accompagne une amie chez le Professeur de cette région puis je verrais. »

\- « Ah... » fit la fille. Elle se déplaça et prit place à côté de moi. « Amie proche ?... ou simple amie ?... »

\- « Emilia, tu vas faire ça à chaque gars que tu vas rencontrer ?.. » fit Nolan las.

\- « Quoi ? Y a pas de mal à faire connaissance et plus si affinité. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? » M'avait-elle fait avec un visage souriant.

\- « C'est plus que ça avec elle. »

\- « Ah... dommage... »

Nolan s'étira et prit un visage sérieux, les autres dresseurs sortirent du couloir visiblement en pleine forme. Ils prirent leurs Pokéball et sortirent presque en vitesse, nous jetant des regards interrogatif ou rieur.

\- « Ils ont quoi ces abrutis ? » Fis-je en les suivant du regard.

Silence, Valentin et Emilia, tête basse, Nolan me regarda avec des yeux dubitatif.

\- « Tu ne sais pas ? »

\- « J'ai débarqué hier, je suis rester au poste de police jusqu'à tard. Non, je suis pas au courant. »

Son regard se fit plus interrogatif. Il prit une inspiration.

\- « Notre trio fait parti... enfin, est le seul à avoir eu les plus mauvais résultats au concours pour devenir dresseur... »

\- « Et donc ? »

\- « Alors les professeurs nous ont laissé le choix. Ou l'on devenait dresseur quand même mais l'on devrait capturer notre premier Pokémon nous même. Ou alors on repasser l'examen qui n'aurait lieu que dans trois ans. »

\- « Et vous avez pris le premier choix ? »

\- « On en avait assez de passer notre temps sur une chaise à étudier que le type Poison est faible face au Sol et au Psy mais qu'il peut vaincre le type Fée... »

\- « C'était barbant... et aucun mec mignon... »

\- « Emilia, n'en rajoute pas. »

Nouveau silence, je soupirai, tourna ma tête vers l'horloge, 8h05...

\- « Demande leurs quel a été leurs premier Pokémon. » Fit mon père en apparaissant sur la table.

\- « Vous avez attrapé quoi comme premier pokémon dans ce cas ?... »

Leurs tête se levèrent/tournèrent vers moi.

\- « Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Fit Nolan suspicieux.

\- « Si je pose la question c'est que je veux savoir... »

\- « Mon premier Pokémon, ce fut un Passerouge. » Fit Emilia en regardant sa Pokéball.

\- « Moi... ce fut un Flotajou. » Fit Valentin

\- « Quand à moi ce fut un Galekid. Et toi alors ? »

\- « C'est un Mystherbe. »

Silence, et voilà... maintenant pour me prendre au sérieux c'est foutu...

\- « Trop cool ! Un Mystherbe ! » Fit Emilia en agrippant mon bras. « Tu veux échanger ? J'ai deux autres Pokémon en plus de Passerouge. »

L'échanger pour un autre ? L'occasion se représentait ?... Pourquoi est-ce que j'hésitais ?... Et Pourquoi mon père me lance un regard dur ?!...

\- « Il ne peut pas, c'est un souvenir de son père. Et une promesse envers moi. »

Wendy... elle arrive toujours au bon moment... ou au mauvais...

\- « Comment va Maya ? » demandais-je alors que je lui faisais une place en écartant Emilia.

\- « Elle dort encore. » elle prit ses Pokéball et fit connaissance avec les trois autres...

Je décidais d'aller prendre l'air quelques minutes. Prenant la ball de Mystherbe, je sorti du centre. L'air de la mer me faisait un bien fou... le bruit des vagues, le cri des goélise...

\- « Eh toi ! »

La voix d'un gosse de dix ans... attend... un gosse de dix ans avec sa mère ?

\- « Je te défis ! »

Le regardant de haut en bas... je devinais de quel côté il était... un gosse de riche...

\- « Alors, vous acceptez oui ou non ?! » fit la mère agressive.

Sans un mot, je dégainais la ball. Le gamin alerta le port tout entier qu'il allait faire un combat... Il lança sa Pokéball et un immense pokémon gris en sorti.

\- « Yeah ! Rhinocorne t'es le plus fort ! »

Un Rhinocorne ?... Mystherbe avait complètement l'avantage... mais si il connaissait une attaque sol...

\- « Vous vous dépêchez ?! On a pas toute la journée ! »

Très bien madame... J'envoyais Mystherbe au combat et ravi il se tourna vers moi et me dansa autour.

\- « Hé Maman, il a un Mystherbe ! C'est nuuuul ! »

\- « Oui mon chéri. Il est trop pauvre pour avoir mieux. »

\- « Ouais ! »

\- « Mystherbe... 'Méga-sangsue' »

Mystherbe, sous l'ordre, bondit en avant et lança l'attaque. Le Rhinocorne s'écroula juste après KO.

Le regard des spectateurs se fit dur. Les remarques fusèrent : 'Le pauvre gosse'... 'tombé sur un dresseur comme ça'... 'ça brise les rêves des gosses...'... 'regarder le il doit être fier'...

\- « ….Bouuuuuuuh Mamaaaaaan ! »

La mère prit le gosse dans ses bras, marcha rapidement vers moi et me gifla.

\- « Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Vous savez combien j'ai du payer mon avoir ce... »

Elle recula, en panique elle me pointa du doigt. Mon regard faisait encore des merveilles...

\- « Monstre ! Vous ne devriez pas possédez un Pokémon ! »

Les spectateurs approchèrent doucement, je me retournais vers eux, fit plusieurs tours sur moi-même.

\- « … Tu crois nous impressionner avec ton regard ? » Fit l'un d'eux.

\- « C'est juste un petit merdeux qui se croit tout permis. »

\- « Dans quelques seconde il va chialer, j'ai le même à la maison. Ça fait le dur, ça se met en colère mais à la fin ça chiale. »

Décidément... je levai alors mon bras. Leurs visages se firent dubitatif.

\- « Mystherbe... 'Para

\- « Stop ! »

Quelqu'un se jeta sur moi et m'enlaça. Je reconnus les cheveux noir...

\- « Ne fais pas ça... Surtout pas... »

Nolan et ses deux amis arrivèrent alors, Emilia se plaça à notre gauche.

\- « Vous n'avez pas honte de pousser les gens à bout ?! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de regarder un combat pokémon inégale ?! »

Nolan se plaça derrière moi, en face de la mère au gosse toujours dans ses bras.

\- « Dans un combat, y a un gagnant et un perdant. Vous êtes une mauvaise perdante. »

\- « Comment oses-tu, tu sais qui je suis ?! »

\- « Une mauvaise perdante, ça me suffit. »

\- « je pourrai racheter vos maison et mettre vos familles à la rue ! »

\- « Comme toute mauvaise perdante ? »

Valentin se fit complètement discret.

\- « En vertu de la loi Pokémon, le perdant doit donner de l'argent au vainqueur. »

\- « QUOI ?! » réagis alors la mère. « C'est un scandale ! »

\- « C'est la loi. » Fit Nolan

Les spectateurs autour voulurent réagir, mais la police arriva sur les lieux, trouvant certainement l'attroupement suspect.

Un interrogatoire plus tard. Dans la salle d'attente, la mère et le gosse ne cesser de nous regarder de haut.

\- « Quand la police vous mettra en prison, je serais contente. »

\- « Ouais ! Méchant dresseur ! Pourri ! »

Valentin sorti à son tour, puis le commissaire le suivit.

\- « En vu des faits et des témoignages. Madame, votre enfant à défier Mr Néo. Mr Néo vous avez accepter le défi comme tout dresseur. »

Silence.

\- « Vous avez remporté le duel et d'après les témoins, vous auriez perdu l'esprit et voulu attaquer Madame Wana et son fils. Est-ce le cas ? »

\- « Vous ont-ils dit qu'elle m'a giflé après le match ? »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? » La voix du commissaire sonnait dur. « Attention à ce que vous dites. »

\- « Je ne dis que ce qu'il s'est passé. »

\- « Vraiment ? Avez vous des témoins pour appuyer votre témoignage ? »

Dans le dos du commissaire, je voyais le petit me faire des grimaces et sa mère le visage triomphant...

\- « Personne ? »

\- « Il y a quelqu'un. » Fit une voix entrant dans la pièce.

Le commissaire soupira. Voulu faire sortirent la personne mais ne réussit pas. Après présentation, le commissaire devint livide. Il recula et s'excusa plusieurs fois.

\- « Bon, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrait pas... Je fais parti des forces de Police International. Je suis Beladonis. Et je porte témoignage pour Mr Néo. »

\- « Pour ? Vous voulez dire contre ? »

\- « Non. J'ai assisté à la scène du début à la fin. Cette dame à giflé Mr Néo après sa victoire. Et si les amis du jeune homme n'était pas intervenu, nul doute que je l'aurai fait. »

\- « Vous osez m'accusez ?! Moi ?! Une honnête citoyenne ?! »

\- « Une honnête citoyenne n'aurait pas besoin de le dire. »

Le commissaire déglutit plusieurs fois... il se tourna vers la femme.

\- « Bon... en vu des témoignage qui plaident en faveur de Mr Néo. Je déclare donc une réparation. Votre fils ayant perdu il doit restituer une somme au vainqueur. »

\- « C'est un scandale ! »

\- « Si vous refusez, vous devrez payer une amende en plus. »

\- « …. Très bien 2500 Pokédollars. Ça vous va ? »

\- « Ça me va. »

La femme sorti de son sac une liasse de billet et me donna la somme. Son fils râla encore plus réclamant que si je touchais de l'argent pourquoi pas lui.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du commissariat pour la deuxième fois, je me jurais de ne plus jamais y aller. Nolan et ses amis nous raccompagnèrent au centre Pokémon, l'infirmière nous attendait.

\- « Votre amie dort encore. Voudriez-vous aller la réveiller s'il vous plaît ? »

Wendy et moi allèrent alors dans la chambre, Maya dormait vraiment...

\- « Bon comment on s'y prend ?... » fis-je en me grattant la tête.

Wendy ferma les yeux et intensifia sa réflexion. A la fin elle me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- « Je vais la mettre assise, demande à Valentin de venir avec son Flotajou. »

\- « …. Non... tu ne vas pas... »

\- « Si. »

Bon... décider elle est. Décidé elle restera. Je sorti de la pièce et vit que Nolan et ses amis étaient encore là...

\- « Valentin, on va avoir besoin de toi. »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Pose pas de question, amène ton Flotajou. »

Valentin prit sa Pokéball et me suivit, également suivi par ses deux inséparables...à l'arrivée Wendy lui exposa son plan. Valentin sorti son Flotajou et lui fit envoyer un jet d'eau sur Maya. Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

\- « Qu'est-ce que... Wendy ?... Néo ?... Et trois inconnus ? »

\- « On fera les présentations plus tard. » Fit Wendy « Change toi, et après tu nous raconteras pourquoi tu étais en état de choc hier soir. »


	11. Chapitre 11 : Maya raconte ton histoire

Alors que l'on attendait que Maya arrive... depuis trente minutes... sérieusement...

\- « Fils, il faut que je te parle. »

Pas maintenant.

\- « Fils, ignorez son père est une mauvaise idée. »

Ferme là...

\- « Bon... tu ne me laisses pas le choix... Enjoy tes explications ! »

De quoi ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

Soudain, les yeux de Wendy, Nolan et Emilia s'écarquillèrent, un jeune dresseur venait d'apparaître sur la table devant nous... oh non... il n'avait pas fait ça...

\- « Bonjour à tous ! »

\- « Euh... » fit Nolan encore sous le choc. « Petit, tu devrais descendre de la table... c'est un manque de respect envers l'infirmière. »

\- « Elle ne me voit pas de toute façon, l'avantage d'être »

Un mouvement, un déplacement plus tard, placés loin du quatuor sur une autre banquette.

\- « Ça va pas ?! » fis-je à mon père en surveillant que les autres ne m'avaient pas suivi.

\- « Alors ? On m'accorde de l'attention dés que d'autres s'intéressent à moi ? »

\- « Contexte ! Redis plus jamais cette phrase. »

Il me répondit par une mine boudeuse. Je soupire, jette un coup d'œil et me retourne vers lui.

\- « C'est quoi que tu veux me dire ? »

\- « Vas-tu sérieusement rejoindre »

\- « Je t'ai dis, on ne revient pas dessus. C'est hors de question que je rejoigne une organisation. En créer une par contre... »

\- « Quoi ? »

\- « T'occupes »

Il me jette un regard suspicieux. Pff, quand je fais des blagues à son niveau c'est toujours pareils...

\- « Tu parles tout seul petit ? » fit une voix au dessus de moi.

Relève la tête... Beladonis...

\- « Ça m'aide pour me recentrer. »

\- « …. A chacun sa manière. Dis moi je recherche des infos sur une personne. »

\- « Je connais personne d'ici. »

\- « Justement, la personne que je recherche n'est pas d'ici. Selon quelques sources, cette personne posséderait deux pokémon qu'elle aurait dérobés à un jeune dresseur. Il s'agirait d'un Fouinette et d'un pokémon poisson. »

\- « Elle a des cheveux long ? Porte un collier représentant un Minidraco ? »

\- « … Tu connais ? »

Un peu ouais... et c'est louche ça...

\- « Si tu sais quoi que ce sois, je te conseille de parler. »

Tiens ? Sa voix se fait plus dur...

\- « Je connais quelqu'un comme ça. Mais c'est peut être une coïncidence. »

\- « Pour avoir été au centre de pas mal de coïncidence, je saurais la reconnaître. Dis moi son nom. »

\- « Vous allez l'arrêter si je vous le dis ? »

\- « Non, reprendre les Pokémon voler, les ramener à son propriétaire puis passer à une autre affaire... Évidemment que je vais l'arrêter. »

\- « Mouais, je peux avoir croiser cette personne, mais je ne sais rien de plus. »

\- « Si tu tentes de la couvrir c'est encore plus grave mon garçon... »

Aie... ça va pas être facile... à moins que...

\- « EH Wendy ! »

Des bruits de pas, Beladonis se retourne. Je sors de ma cachette et voit apparaître la personne demandée.

\- « Tu m'appelles alors qu'on attend... »

\- « Deux secondes, il y a un inspecteur qui voudrait des renseignements, sur une personne, possédant deux pokémon. Un fouinette et un Pokémon poisson. »

\- « Et donc je suis supposée... »

Tilt, voilà, Wendy a vraiment un cerveau qui fonctionne à la perfection. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- « Mademoiselle, vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase... » Fit Beladonis et s'approchant vers elle.

\- « Euh... ah désolée, je pars parfois dans la lune... vous savez Darkrai, Cresselia, Lunala... »

\- « ….Vous essayez de couvrir la personne... » Il soupire... « J'ignore pourquoi vous le faites, mais vous avez sûrement une bonne raison. Cependant, c'est une criminelle en devenir, toute sa famille à fait parti d'une organisation criminelle connus. »

Beladonis était parti depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant... mais les avertissements me sont rester en travers de la gorge... Maya aller devoir me convaincre.  
Et pas que moi, Wendy après informations semblait très remonter. D'ailleurs Nolan et les deux autres étaient partis depuis...

\- «... Vous y tenez vraiment ? »

Wendy regarda le petit dresseur, puis moi, puis le petit dresseur.

\- « En quoi ça te gène ? » Finis-je par lâché.

\- « Elle a peut être ses raisons pour vous avoir caché ça... et puis sur le bateau elle vous a aidé. »

\- « Comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé petit ? » Fit Wendy « Tu n'étais pas là. »

Je soupire, me tourne vers Wendy

\- « Wendy, apparemment c'est la journée des révélations. Mais promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise après ça. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses joues prirent une teinte un peu rouge... qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ?...

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?... » dit-elle en se triturant les mains.

\- « Ce petit dresseur... c'est... mon père. »

Silence, Wendy cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- « Mais... ton père est... »

\- « Oui, on sait. »

\- « Vas-y fils ! Explique tout ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Alors que j'allais pour m'expliquer. Maya toussa un peu pour signaler sa présence.

\- « Désolée de l'attente... »

\- « On a beaucoup de questions. » Lui fis-je alors que Wendy se frottait le visage pour se reprendre.

\- « Je m'en doute... »

\- « Alors raconte. Depuis le début. »

Maya soupira fortement par le nez, leva les yeux au ciel et recommença plusieurs fois.

\- « Si c'est trop difficile, alors... » fit Wendy en cherchant ses mots. « On a eu la visite d'un inspecteur qui disait être à la recherche d'une voleuse de Pokémon... »

\- « Avec de long cheveux et un collier représentant un Minidraco. »

\- « …. » Ses yeux s'écarquillent... décidément entre ça et les révélations... « Il est encore là ?... Vous... »

\- « Eh... du calme, de un il est parti. De deux, on va pas te vendre au premier gars venu qui se présente, même si il se présentait en tant que Maitre de Ligue ou autre. »

Elle souffle comme soulager... elle baisse la tête puis la relève.

\- « Je suppose qu'il vous a dit... pour ma famille... »

\- « Un peu. » dit Wendy doucement

\- « Beaucoup. » Fis-je sévèrement.

Maya referma les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes.

\- « Maya... »

\- « Un coup de main ? » fis-je en tournant la tête vers le petit dresseur qui semblait perplexe.

\- « Fils, dans ce genre de cas, il faut laisser couler. Elle s'ouvrira à vous plus tard... »

\- « On a pas le temps pour ça, et puis si l'autre attend devant le centre, je préfère qu'elle me dise tout et qu'on puisse la défendre. »

\- « Me défendre ?... » dit Maya à voix basse mais audible. « Me défendre ?! » Fit-elle avec un visage limite furieux. « Tu vis vraiment pas dans le même monde... il m'a déjà jugée coupable... »

\- « Raison de plus. Raconte nous tout ce qu'i savoir. »

\- « Tu y tiens vraiment ?... »

\- « Un peu ouais. Et puis plus tôt tu raconteras, plus tôt on partira, j'ai l'impression que l'infirmière attend que nous partions justement... »

Silence, Maya croisa les bras sur son ventre et prit une grande inspiration.

Dans ma famille, on peut dire que la loi... c'est très peu respecté... Mon grand-père paternel, mon oncle, ma cousine ont fait parti de la Team Rocket avant son démantèlement. Mon père, ma mère et ma grand-mère paternel, ont fait parti de la Team Galaxie. Mes grand-parent du côté maternel ont fait parti de la Team Snatch dans une lointaine région...Mon frère et ma sœur ont fait parti de la Team Flare et j'aurai du rejoindre la Team Plasma... mais elle fut dissoute avant.

Je pensais devenir une dresseuse normale... être la seule de ma famille à atteindre un haut niveau de manière légale... mais ils me rejetaient... eux qui avait vécu dans de grandes organisations criminelles... qui avaient été dissoutes ou détruites par des enfants/ados...

Une grande partie de mon enfance, je l'ai passée à grandir dans la maison familiale. Apprenant les ficelles du métier, si je manquais un seul cours, j'étais non seulement puni, mais je devais en plus sortir et ramener un Pokémon voler... et seulement si je revenais avec, je pouvais être pardonnée.

Mes seuls moments heureux, c'était...quand ma famille m'a inscrite à l'école des dresseurs, les cours Pokémon... que j'ai finis par détester, chaque fin de journée, quand je revenais, je devais faire un résumé de ce que j'avais appris à mes parents... pour qu'ils apprennent qui étaient les dresseurs qui les avaient mis au chômage...

Red, Gold, Aurore, Serena... Je les admirais car ils étaient partis de rien et avaient atteint des sommets jamais égalés alors...

J'évitais à ma famille de dire où se trouvait ces dresseurs de légende... qui sait ce qu'ils auraient pu tenter ?... L'on appris en cours, que Red avait disparu en montagne, Gold vivait à Bourg-Geon sa ville natale avec son amie d'enfance Cristal... Aurore vivait à l'Aire de détente de Sinnoh et étudier un mystère très étrange... quand à Serena, une fois Maitre de Kalos, elle enchaînait les tournages et conférences... elle disparue dans la nature elle aussi... le peu d'information recueilli avait déterminer sa dernière apparition devant la Grotte Coda à Kalos...

Ma vie a réellement basculer il y a trois mois... Lors de mon seizième anniversaire. En tant normal, j'aurais déjà du rejoindre une organisation criminelle à mes treize ans, mais ma famille refusait car j'aurais été le poids mort de l'organisation... Puis la Team Serval fit parler d'elle... toute la famille s'était mise d'accord. Grâce à leurs relations, ils ont contactés la Team et leurs ont proposé leurs services...

Et ils sont venus chez nous... ils étaient trois, mais l'un d'eux me fixait avec des yeux de déments...

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit, ce fut au matin que j'appris la nouvelle... Ils allaient me prendre dans leur organisation mais je ne serais pas sbire... mais un 'moyen de décompresser'...

Je me suis enfuie, sans me retourner, par peur de voir ou ma famille ou le type fou... Je fus justement rattrapé par lui...

Silence... Wendy se tourne vers moi, je me doute de la suite et lui demande de passer ce moment. Elle relève la tête.

Après ça... j'ai réussi à m'enfuir... après plusieurs jours à mendier à Féli-cité, j'ai proposé à un jeune dresseur de l'accompagner à Charbourg. Sur le chemin... je t'ai croisé Néo. Et j'ai vu dans tes yeux de la colère, de la rage... j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à ce moment là. Je n'ai pas réfléchi deux fois. J'ai assommé le jeune dresseur, lui ai prit ses deux Pokémon et l'ai laissé là-bas... je suppose qu'il s'est fait dévorer par quelques Pokémon sauvage avant d'être retrouvé...

Quand j'ai atteint Charbourg, tu étais déjà reparti... je t'ai alors suivit de loin, te voyant parler tout seul, t'énervant tout seul...

La suite, tu connais, à Joliberge j'ai fais mine de vouloir t'accompagner. Mon plan pouvait démarrer mais j'ignorais que tu étais faible mentalement...

\- « Je m'interroge sur une chose... comment tu peux commander les deux Pokémon ? Tu n'es pas leurs dresseur d'origine... » Fis-je en me préparant à me lever.

\- « … je les ai relâcher puis capturé aussitôt. C'était le moyen le plus rapide... »

Et une chose qu'elle devait avoir apprise auprès de sa famille... enfin, il fallait partir d'ici, éviter Beladonis et... ch*er ÇA se sera impossible...

\- « Wendy, tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir ton frère et le professeur de cette région... »

\- « Oui ? » fis Wendy en se demandant ou je voulais arriver.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Silence, et ça commence à me les briser. Wendy cligne des yeux et devint pensive. Bon, et Maya baisse la tête...

\- « Le professeur Platane est à Illumis. Quand à mon frère... je le préviens qu'on est à Port-tempère. »

Elle sortie son Poké-matos et composa un numéro, quelques minutes à la voir discuter, sourire et rire... elle revient avec un grand sourire.

\- « Il n'est pas loin, il était à la Centrale. On pourra le trouver près de l'entrée si on part maintenant. »

\- « Et si Beladonis est dehors à nous attendre ?... »

Mon père décida d'intervenir...

\- « Fils, parfois dans la vie, il faut prendre des issus de secours... rappelle toi un jour avec ta mère quand je suis revenu et que j'avais oublié notre anniversaire de mariage, comme elle m'attendait devant la maison, je suis passés par la fenêtre de derrière... »

\- « Ça t'a pas empêcher de te faire hurler dessus le lendemain... » Je me retourne vers lui. « Non... je ne dirais pas que tu es un génie... »

Il tire une tronche triste, la bouche ouverte...

\- « Bon, on a pas le choix. » Fis Wendy en se dirigeant vers Maya. « On va éviter Beladonis d'une manière osé... »


	12. Chapitre 12 : Combat d'arène !

Si je devais décrire l'état de mon esprit maintenant... ce serait détruit... ouais... c'était trop osé pour que ça marche...

Beladonis nous attendait comme prévu devant le centre... avec un Cradopaud... et quinze policiers... Je sais plus quand on a fini à terre et emmener pour la TROISIEME fois au centre de police... mais je n'en peux plus...

En cellule avec Wendy et Maya, attendant le verdict...

\- « On risque combien ? » demandais-je en tournant ma tête vers la banquette en face de moi, vide.

\- « …. Pour complicité ? Dans le mois de prison selon l'implication. Et la principale accusée au vu de ce qu'elle a fait... elle va prendre bien plus. » Répondit mon père en baissant la tête.

\- « Génial... »

Wendy, accroché au barreau de la cellule, observait le couloir, de temps en temps un policier passe, nous surveille et repars... quel merdier...

\- « Ah ! Mr Beladonis ! » S'exclame Wendy et sautillant limite sur place.

L'intéresser arriva devant la cellule l'air grave.

\- « Maya Typh. Vous et vos amis êtes libres. »

Me demander pas qu'elle a été ma réaction, mais sortir définitivement de cette endroit est un soulagement...

Maya tenant à savoir pourquoi ce revirement, Wendy et moi-même sommes resté pour écouter.

\- « Notre réseau est remonter jusqu'à votre famille, quand nos hommes sont arrivés, ils les ont arrêtés. Ils ont alors hurler que vous les aviez trahis. »

\- « Mais... je n'ai pas... »

\- « Nous les avons interrogés et nous avons appris que vous aviez quittés votre domicile il y a plus de huit mois. Hors ils ont tenus à tellement vous maudire que nous nous sommes penchés sur votre aspects psychologique. »

\- « Et donc ?... »

\- « Vous n'avez rien à voir avec votre famille ou autre lien avec une organisation criminelle... »

\- « Mais... et l'enfant et ses deux pokémon ? » Fis-je alors

\- « Il est vrai que je devrais l'arrêter pour ça. Mais dans ce cas, elle se retrouverait avec sa famille... et je pense qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de se retrouver avec eux. »

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas esquiver le problème... »

\- « C'est vrai mon garçon, mais je suis quelqu'un de compréhensible. Maya... rend moi les deux pokémon et tu pourras continuer à être libre. »

C'était ça la condition... Maya baissa la tête, prit ses deux Pokéball et les tendit à Beladonis.

\- « Une bonne décision. » Fit-il en souriant. « Allez à Illumis, le Professeur Platane voudra certainement te donner un Pokémon. »

Maya ne répondit rien, elle se tourna vers Wendy et moi

\- « Je... compte sur vous pour m'escorter... »

\- « T'inquiète. » Fis-je

\- « J'ai une idée d'ailleurs... » Fit Wendy en souriant. « Et si on pêchait ici ? »

Trois cannes à pêche, une pokéball chacun et on est parti ! Enfin ! Depuis le bateau que l'on voulait pêcher...

Ça ne mord pas... Maya commence à s'endormir et Wendy... semble se demander si sa canne à un problème... Si on pêche tous les trois un Magicarpe... je rend la canne au pêcheur.. sérieux.

Après plusieurs minutes, la ligne de Wendy se mit à bouger, puis la mienne et celle de Maya.

\- « Allez en même temps ! » Fis Wendy en ramenant moulinant pendant que Maya et moi faisions pareil.

Les Pokémon sortirent alors de l'eau. Un Hypotrempe pour Maya, Un Flingouste pour Wendy et pour moi... une algue marron ?...

\- « Oh un Venalgue. » Fit Maya. « C'est commun ici mais son évolution vaut le coup. »

\- « Alors je vais l'attraper ! Mystherbe Go ! »

Je lançais mon Pokémon au combat mais au lieu du petit radis avec trois feuilles, ce fut un gros truc bleu avec 4 feuilles orange et une grosse fleur rouge qui en sorti...

\- « Quoi ?... »

\- « Il a évolué ! » Fit Wendy heureuse.

\- « Quoi ?... »

\- « C'est devenu un Ortide ! »

\- « …. Quoi ?... »

Me laissant à mon désarroi, les deux filles capturèrent leurs Pokémon. Ortide attendant mon ordre pour effectuer une attaque. Il se tourna vers moi et je vis alors son visage. Des yeux fermés et une bouche baveuse... ou est mon Mystherbe ?! Je viens de m'y habituer qu'on me l'enlève !

\- « Ortide ? »

\- « Laisse moi le temps de m'habituer ! »

\- « Ortide ? Ortide, Or, tide ! »

Oh la vache... bon

\- « Ortide... lance 'Para-spore !' »

Au lieu de se secouer comme avant, il se pencha en avant et sa fleur expulsa de la poudre jaune vers le Venalgue.

Toucher par la poudre, le Venalgue se crispa mais envoya une boule violette sur Ortide qui ne senti pas l'attaque.

\- « Ok... l'évolution l'a rendu plus fort. »

\- « Tu l'apprends que maintenant ?... » me fit Maya en tapotant du pied comme impatiente que j'en finisse.

\- « Ortide lance 'Méga-sangsue' »

Les boules vertes n'avaient pas changées au moins. Le Venalgue accusa le coup et semblait proche de s'écrouler.

Je lançais la Pokéball. Première capture pour moi... la Ball bougea une fois... deux fois... trois fois... Clic.

Clic ? Clic ?!... Oh yeah ! Je pris la pokéball et la souleva de tout mon bras

\- « Mon premier Pokémon attraper... Un Venalgue ! »

…... Je devais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule en ce moment... mais vraiment l'air ridicule puisque Wendy se retenait de rire et que Maya me fixait avec des yeux ronds.

\- «... je ne veux pas savoir ou tu as cru que c'était stylé... »

\- « Eh ! C'est ma première capture ! Et dans ma tête c'était très cool. »

\- « Mouais... »

\- « Bon, on a chacun un nouveau Pokémon... »

\- « HO HEY ! »

Tiens ? Qui c'est qui hurle comme ça ?

\- « Warren ! » Fit Wendy heureuse en se retournant.

Elle courra vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, après quelques seconde, il l'a reposa au sol.

\- « Je vous attendais en haut. Mais je vois que vous avez préférer attrapé quelques pokémon Eau. Excellente idée. »

\- « C'est pas en haut qu'il y a l'arène de Port-tempère ? »

\- « Tu veux tenter sœurette ? »

\- « Ouais ! Pandespiègle, Poing-feu et ça va vite finir. Et puis Etourmi en profitera aussi. »

\- « Tu as déjà deux Pokémon ? Je suis fier de toi ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Enfin, Maya et moi préférant nous approcher en douceur. Il nous remarqua

\- « Ah... Néo... ça fait... longtemps... »

\- « Ouais. »

Neutre, en même temps, il n'a pas trop apprécier mon 'changement'

\- « Et toi ? »

\- « Je m'appelle Maya. »

\- « Alors premier conseil pour toi. Évite le Professeur Platane. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de draguer les jolies filles. »

\- « Ah ?... Si tu le dis. »

\- « Bref, venez, je vous accompagne à l'arène. Tu vas tenter aussi Néo ? »

\- « Je pense. »

\- « O.K ! Alors suivez moi ! »

Après quelques minutes dans le téléphérique, nous arrivèrent en haut de Port-tempère. La vue en contre-bas, magnifique. Warren nous indiqua l'entrée de l'arène.

\- « Bon courage ! » Nous dit-il alors que Wendy et moi-même nous entrèrent.

Un... arbre géant avec des structures pour avancer ?... Un type arriva vers nous visiblement énervé.

\- « Hé les jeunes abruties ! Faut pas se gêner, faites comme chez vous ! »

\- « Il va baisser d'un ton l'ahuri ? » Fis-je en me plaçant droit.

\- « De quoi ?! Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! »

\- « Rien du tout, approche ! » Fis-je en me mettant en position de boxeur.

Wendy roula des yeux, se plaça entre nous et tenta des explications.

\- « Pourquoi vous nous agressez ? »

\- « D'où tu me parles ? Sortez d'ici c'est pas un endroit pour des petits con comme vous ! »

\- « Il veut mon poing dans sa bouche lui ? »

\- « Frappe petit. Frappe. Tu parles beaucoup mais tu... »

(Punch !) Et voilà un nez de brisé de plus. Je secoue mes mains et bouge des pieds.

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Espèce de sale petit... »

\- « DAVID ! » fis une voix surpuissante

Oh... c'était quoi ça ?...

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » continua la voix sur le même ton

\- « Y a des jeunes qui se croient tout permis ! »

\- « Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi ?! »

Il baisse la tête. La voix continua.

\- « Si ce sont des dresseurs tu sais que tu dois me les envoyez ! »

\- « Oui papy... si vous voulez me suivre... s'il vous plaît... »

Eh ben... grande gueule mais dès que les adultes l'ouvrent... enfin... Wendy et moi le suivirent à un ascenseur, une fois en haut, nous vîmes un vieil homme avec des cisailles.

\- « Bienvenu à l'arène de Port-tempère. Je suis Amaro, le Champion et spécialiste du type Plante. Lequel d'entre vous souhaite me défier ? »

\- « Nous deux. » Fit Wendy. « Mais je commencerais en première. »

\- « Très bien. Combien de badges possèdes-tu ? »

\- « Aucun... »

\- « Il faut bien commencer quelques part. Très bien. Je n'utiliserais donc que ces deux pokémon. » Dit-il en sortant deux Pokéball d'un buisson taillé en Pichu.

Il nous emmena ensuite vers une arène et ils se placèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

\- « David... veux-tu ?... »

\- « Oui papy... Ce combat est pour le badge d'arène de Port-tempère. Champion combien de Pokémon ? »

\- « Deux. »

\- « Challenger ? »

\- « Trois ! »

\- « Bien, le match se finira lorsque le Champion ou le Challenger n'aura plus de Pokémon pour combattre. Prêt ? »

Les deux empoignèrent leurs Premières Pokéball.

\- « Commencer ! »

Les deux Pokéball furent envoyé sur le terrain libérant chacune un Chétiflor et un Pandespiègle.

\- « Chétiflor ?... » Fis-je en voyant le maigre Pokémon avec une grosse tête jaune... je me demande comment il peut tenir debout.

Aucun des deux ne donne d'ordre... Pandespiègle avec Poing-feu va tellement rouler sur lui...

\- « Chétiflor lance 'Poudre toxic' ! »

\- « Esquive Pandespiègle ! Et lance 'Poing-feu' ! »

L'espèce de tête jaune gonfla les joues et envoya de la poudre violette droit devant lui, le petit panda roula rapidement sur le coté, enflamma son poing et fila frapper le Pokémon plante.

Touché, vaincu. Le Champion rappela son pokémon et le félicita quand même... sérieusement qui fait ça ?...

\- « Bien déjà l'heure du second... Saquedeneu je compte sur toi ! »

Un... truc recouvert de liane bleu... whoua...

\- « Prête petite ? Je ne te laisserai pas le badge si facilement. »

\- « Ouais... j'y compte... »

\- « Saquedeneu lance 'Ligotage' ! »

\- « Pandespiègle esq... »

Même pas le temps de donner l'ordre... le truc bleu à déjà enroulé Pandespiègle dans ses lianes.

\- « Méga-sangsue ! »

\- « Libère toi Pandespiègle ! »

Le truc bleu absorba la vie de Pandespiègle pendant qu'il essayait de se débattre. Ses yeux roulèrent et le Saquedeneu le posa au sol. Wendy rappela son panda.

\- « Bon... j'envoie... Etourmi ! »

Un oiseau gris de notre région apparu sur le terrain. Il hurla son nom et s'envola.

\- « Hm... Saquedeneu...'Racine' »

\- « Etourmi lance 'Cru-aile' »

L'oiseau tourna sur lui et fonça vers le Saquedeneu qui plantait ses racines dans le sol...

L'Etourmi le frappa de plein fouet... mais quelque chose inattendue arriva... l'oiseau resta bloqué dans le Saquedeneu.

\- « Hein ?! » Fis Wendy en paniquant.

\- « Ah... ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand quelque chose entre dans Saquedeneu... dommage jeune fille... 'Méga-sangsue' »

Etourmi brilla et s'écroula au sol KO. Wendy le rappela et Amaro s'excusa plusieurs fois.

\- « Ce n'est pas grave... c'est moi qui aurais dû faire attention à mon attaque. »

Le dernier Pokémon à chacun. Un Saquedeneu invincible contre...

\- « Archéomire, je compte sur toi, tu es le dernier. »

L'assiette bleu apparu tout sourire. Wendy serra les poings et se crispa... aie... quand elle fait ça... c'est vraiment qu'elle perd confiance en elle...

\- « Wendy ! Respire ! Rappelle toi que t'a l'avantage ! »

Wendy me regarda, Amaro en fit autant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Après un bref regard, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le match.

\- « Archéomire lance 'Onde-Folie' ! »

Archéomire lança la boule lumineuse qui toucha le Saquedeneu qui tituba et secoua la tête plusieurs fois.

\- « Saquedeneu 'Croissance' »

Un bref instant, il se planta au sol et se concentra... la folie n'agissait pas à tous les coups ?! Les racines sortirent et le soignèrent ?!

\- « Archéomire 'Hypnose' ! »

Les yeux de l'assiette brillèrent et réussit à endormir son adversaire. Les racines continuant d'apparaître...

\- « Endormir Saquedeneu pour éviter que la folie ne s'arrête... bien joué. Mais possèdes-tu des attaques suffisamment forte pour l'affaiblir avant qu'il ne se réveille ? »

\- « Archéomire 'Choc Mental' jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ! »

Archéomire brilla et envoya plusieurs onde sur le Saquedeneu endormit. Les racines le soignant à chaque fois Wendy et moi-même nous demandèrent si l'attaque avait un quelconque effet.

Finalement la boule de liane se réveilla en ayant encore les yeux roulant.

\- « Saquedeneu 'Ligotage' ! »

Le Saquedeneu... se frappa la tête sur le sol... ouf...

\- « Archéomire... 'Choc Mental' ! »

Archéomire brilla plus fort et envoya une onde qui frappa durement le Saquedeneu. Celui-ci s'écroula.

\- « Saquedeneu est Hors-combat ! Archéomire est vainqueur ! Vous remportez le Badge Végétal ! » hurla l'arbitre du match.

\- « Oui ! YES ! J'ai réussi ! Merci Archéomire ! »

Amaro rappela son Pokémon et marcha vers Wendy, il sorti le badge et lui remis dans la main.

\- « Grâce au Badge Végétal, tu as un pas de fait vers une Ligue Pokémon. Je sens en toi une grande énergie... tu es promise à de grande chose. »

\- « euh... merci... » Fit Wendy un peu gênée.

\- « Bien... c'est à toi mon garçon... pour toi, je sens une grande agressivité envers toi même... te reproches-tu quelques chose ?... »

\- « Je ne vous le dirai pas... combattons ! » Fis-je en empoignant la Pokéball de mon meilleur Pokémon.


	13. Combat interrompu, Team Serval encore

Nous sommes en place... c'est ma deuxième arène... Je regarde une dernière fois la Pokéball de mon premier Pokémon. Amaro attend avec un sourire.

\- « Le match Pokémon est pour le badge Végétal. Le match s'arrêtera lorsque le Champion ou le Challenger ne possédera plus de Pokémon pour combattre. Challenger, combien de Pokémon ? » Fit l'arbitre en me pointant du doigt...

\- « Un seul. »

\- « Champion ? »

\- « …. Pareil. » fit-il avec un sourire dégainant une Super-ball.

\- « Le match est donc un Un contre Un classique. Prêt ? et... Commencer ! »

Nous lançâmes nos Ball en même temps, à l'ouverture, mon Pokémon fit face à... un tournesol avec un grand sourire ?... Heureusement l'arbitre annonce les deux Pokémon...

\- « Ortide contre Héliatronc ! »

Le champion sourit. Pas bon... pas bon... je dois réagir...

\- « Ortide lance 'Acide' ! »

\- « Héliatronc lance 'Zénith' ! »

Mon Ortide expulsa le liquide orangé de sa fleur tandis que l'autre brilla et envoya sa lumière vers le plafond. Il se fit touché mais ignora l'effet.

\- « Ortide lance 'Para-spore' »

\- « Inutile. » Fit le champion. « Les Pokémon plante ne peuvent subir d'attaque de type spore. Par contre... Héliatronc 'Lance-soleil' »

Le tournesol se remit à briller mais envoya... un rayon sur Ortide qui se le mangea en pleine face... mais il n'accusa pas le coup. L'évolution l'avait rendu aussi puissant ?...

\- « Puisque les attaques spore ne marche pas. On va lancer 'Acide' jusqu'à la fin ! »

\- « Ortide ! »

Le champion ne lâche pas son sourire... et mon Ortide bombarde son Héliatronc d'Acide. Après quatre attaques consécutive. Je décide d'arrêter et demande

\- « Vous... déclarez forfait ou vous attendez que mon Pokémon mette KO le votre par dépit ? »

\- « Nous avons tous deux des Pokémon Plante. Et même si Acide est une attaque Poison, elle n'inflige pas assez de dégât sur Héliatronc. C'est un combat qui mérite beaucoup d'attention. »

\- « … ouais en gros c'est du niveau Magicarpe contre Chrysacier... »

\- « Oh... je ne pense pas... Héliatronc lance 'Coupe' ! »

Son Pokémon plaça une de ses feuilles sur le côté et fit un mouvement de tranche qui toucha Ortide.

\- « Ah ! J'aime mieux ça. Ortide continue avec 'Acide' ! »

\- « OooorTiiiide ! »

Mon Pokémon reprit sa cadence quand soudain, Héliatronc se courba.

\- « Hm ? » Fit le champion. « Sa défense spéciale à été réduite ? »

\- « Enchaîne Ortide ! Si sa défense baisse c'est bon pour nous ! »

Le sourire du champion se fit rieur.

\- « Héliatronc il est temps d'utiliser 'Repos' ! »

\- « Quoi ?! Hé ! » Fis-je en voyant le tournesol s'endormir... manger une baie et se réveiller en pleine forme... « Ah non... »

\- « Et si. On repart pour un tour. Détend toi et apprécie le combat. »

\- « Je suis pas du genre à me détendre face à un Champion... »

\- « Tu devrais. Même si nous sommes ceux qui jugeons les dresseurs dignes, nous sommes aussi ceux qui leurs faisons apprendre plus sur eux et leurs Pokémon. »

\- « Ouais... en gros vous faites cours en combattant. »

\- « C'est une manière de voir les choses. »

Soudain, une alarme se fit entendre. Amaro perdit son sourire et rappela son Héliatronc.

\- « Hé ! Quoi ? »

\- « La Team Serval ! » Hurla mon père à mes oreilles.. depuis quand il était là ?... « Ils s'en prennent à l'arène ! »

\- « David, qui sont les gens qui entre dans l'arène sans autorisation ?... »

\- « Je suis sur les caméras grand-père... »

Wendy s'approcha de moi, voyant mon père en panique elle me demanda la raison.

\- « La Team Serval. »

\- « Mais Pourquoi ?... »

\- « Qu'as-tu dis mon garçon ? » Fit Amaro vers moi, l'air grave.

\- « C'est la Team Serval... »

\- « …. »

Amaro se retourna et révéla un trou caché derrière un buisson.

\- « C'est un raccourci vers l'entrée. Utiliser la et prévenez la police. »

\- « Et vous ? » Fit Wendy en montrant David qui était encore entrain de manipuler son appareil.

\- « Je suis Champion d'Arène, ce ne sont pas de jeune loup sans dent qui vont effrayer l'arbre que je suis. Foncez ! »

Wendy passa la première, j'avais une dernière question.

\- « Et pour notre combat ? »

\- « Reviens avec tout tes Pokémon en pleine forme. Et alors je saurais ton potentiel. »

… Mouais, je bondis dans le trou et... glissa... un toboggan ?! Sérieux ?! Alors que je glissais, je voyais les membres de l'organisation grimpaient avec difficultés. A l'arrivée, je tournais la tête pour voir ou ils en étaient et je vis alors l'horreur. Stern... Jyr... et un type devant eux avec aux moins six Pokéball attachés à sa taille.

\- « Sûrement le chef... file vite prévenir Beladonis. » Fit mon père en m'indiquant la sortie.

\- « Wendy est déjà sorti... et si je les ralentissais ? »

Mon père me regarda avec de grand yeux, rempli de colère.

\- « Tu te surestimes beaucoup trop ! Ce ne sont pas des petites frappes comme Guillaume ou David, eux, n'hésiterons pas à te tuer ! »

Oulà... si mon père s'inquiétait à ce point... il devait avoir raison, tournant les talons je marchais discrètement vers la sortie.

\- « Sont long... et dire que le vieux doit être au courant maintenant qu'on est là... »

\- « Jyr... ferme là. »

\- « Silence vous deux ! Qu'il soit au courant ou non, ce n'est pas un problème. Non, le vrai problème c'est... lequel d'entre vous s'occupe du petit morveux qui tente de se carapater ? »

Quoi ?... Oh mer... tant pis je fonce vers la sortie sans me retourner. Je percute un mur invisible ! Au toucher, c'est froid... un mur de glace ?!

\- « Tiens tiens... c'est y pas notre ami ? » Fit la voix de Jyr...

\- « Eh bien... nos chemins s'étaient à peine séparés. Aurais-je eu tort ? Tu voudrais rejoindre nos rangs ? » Stern...

\- « C'est lui Jyr ? Tu fais dans le gamin ? » Fit le dernier... mais quelque chose dans sa voix me glacer le sang...

Je me retournais et voyait le trio... Stern avait déjà dégainer son Hyper-ball... Jyr lui me fixait de ses yeux fou... mais le dernier... qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pression ?...

\- « Ton nom. »

\- « Néo... »

Mer... c'était sorti tout seul... comme si je ne pouvais pas mentir...

\- « Bien Néo... Tu étais là pour défier le Champion n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « …... O..oui... »

Rien à faire... même en serrant les dents... mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ?...

\- « Chef ! Souvenez vous de ce que j'ai dis ! Il nous manque le troisième, pourquoi pas lui ? Je le vois dans son regard... »

Trop proche le Jyr... trop proche...

\- « Du calme Jyr... je ne vois qu'un gamin qui se croit supérieur. Il est trop immature pour notre projet... »

\- « Quel projet ? » Fis mon père alors que je restais silencieux.

Les sbires hurlèrent de joie, le trio se détourna de moi et fixa en hauteur.

\- « Ils ont atteint le centre de l'arbre... » Fit Stern tandis que je remarquais que ses doigts se distordaient...

\- « Bien... Jyr, accompagne nos Lieutenants. Stern, empêche quiconque d'entrer... et surveille ce gosse. »

\- « OK Chef ! » Fit Jyr en sortant un Écureuil volant jaune qui le souleva et l'amena.

\- « Bien. » Fit Stern en se retournant vers moi.

Un mur de glace derrière moi... Stern devant... Jyr qui monte au ciel... Une idée pour gagner du temps... une idée...

\- « C'est quoi ce projet dont vous parlez ? »

Wait... c'était moi qui avait dit ça ? Pourquoi mon corps bouge alors que je refuse ?

\- « Recule gamin. »

\- « Allez, vous pouvez me le dire... après tout, si vous me tuez ensuite... »

Wait Wait Wait ! Pourquoi je dis ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Le chef commence à ricaner...

\- « Ce gamin est tordu... ou alors.. c'est quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il se retourna, un de ses yeux vira au jaune.

\- « Oui... j'avais raison. »

\- « A quel propos ? »

Ah ! La c'est moi... wait... je commence à frisonner de nouveau.

\- « Depuis quand un esprit s'amuse avec les vivants ? Dire que des théories disent que nous devenons des Pokémon Spectre... ou alors c'est toi qui refuse de le devenir. »

\- « Un homme avec la facultés de voir des fantômes... » Fit mon père inquiet.

\- « Non... c'est toi... »

\- « Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi le chef... »

Stern se tourna vers son chef, interloqué.

\- « Vous allez bien ? »

\- « Oui... une connaissance de mon passé... qui nous à quitter. »

Stern ne répondit pas, soudain les sbires hurlèrent, Jyr apparu toujours avec son écureuil mais il semblait enragé...

\- « Chef ! Es-ce que je peux l'utiliser ?! »

\- « Hors de question Jyr ! Il est à moi. »

Le chef s'avança, attrapa une de ses Pokéball et attendit. Soudain un immense truc bleu surgit de mes yeux, je voyais un Saquedeneu plus gros... Mais plus loin, un palmier volant tournait dans le ciel comme un prédateur...

\- « Un Bouldeneu et un Tropius... ce vieux fou ne change pas... »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Amaro ?! » hurla mon père au chef de la Team.

\- « Je veux ce qu'il garde à l'intérieur de son arbre. »

Mon père recula à cet annonce. Soudain, quelque chose cogna derrière le mur de glace.

\- « Warren, Poing-feu ne marche pas ! »

Cette voix... Wendy avait réussi. Mais pour qu'une attaque feu ne suffise pas...

\- « Même un Mackogneur ne pourrait ébrécher un mur de glace établit par le Pokémon Légendaire Regice... »

Ils avaient déjà capturé le Pokémon qu'ils voulaient ?

\- « Mais c'est impossible... »

\- « Pas pour notre organisation. Dés que notre chef connaît l'emplacement du pokémon désirer, il peut le capturer. C'est un don unique. »

Il peut capturer un Pokémon dont il connaît l'emplacement ?

\- « Comment ?... »

\- « Fils, je vais t'expliquer. Quand tu souhaites capturer un Pokémon, il te faut aller à l'endroit ou il vit. N'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçais...

\- « Mais le don qu'il possède... lui permet de capturer n'importe quel Pokémon sans avoir à se déplacer. Il lui suffit de connaître l'emplacement, envoyer la pokéball et le Pokémon sera capturer. »

De quoi ?... Mais... c'est...

\- « Un don divin précisément. » fit le chef qui avait visiblement entendu. « Je suis né avec un don sans nul autre pareil. Hé... héhé... »

Et il se met à rire sans retenu. Stern ne quitte pas son visage stoïque tandis que Jyr atterrit juste en face de son chef.

\- « Stern ! Tu savais ?! »

\- « De quoi ?... »

\- « Tu savais ce qu'il y avait là-dedans ?! »

\- « …. »

\- « Ouais ignore moi, j'aime ça... »

Jyr tourne sa tête vers moi, soudain, son visage devint livide, il s'approche... trop proche... trop proche...

\- « Bon... si ça ne marche pas. Il faut tenter plus fort ! »

Warren... qu'est-ce qu'il veut tenter ?...

\- « Braségali Méga-évolue ! »

De... quoi ?!

\- « Lance 'Pied Brûleur' ! »

Hein ?...

De réflexe, je me baisse, Jyr se recule... le mur de glace explose et laisse apparaître Warren accompagné de Wendy et d'un scientifique.

\- « Néo ! » Fit Wendy en se précipitant sur moi en me relevant. « Une méga-évolution ! J'ai assisté à une Méga-évolution ! »

Le scientifique et Warren s'avancèrent vers Jyr et Stern. Les deux reculèrent sans paniquer. Le chef se retourna.

\- « Amaro, le professeur Platane et son assistant... Vous voulez vraiment en venir là ? »

\- « Pff... après la Team Flare, je pensais être tranquille... mais il y a toujours des fauteurs de troubles. » se plaignait le scientifique.

Le Bouldeneu et le Tropius ne bougeaient plus depuis un moment... Est-ce que ça signifiait quelque chose ?...

\- « Stern, Amaro est à toi... Jyr, l'assistant semble un peu trop actif, son cœur à besoin d'un électrochoc... quand à moi... Cher Professeur Platane, voyons si vous êtes à la hauteur... »

Stern commença à se déplacer mais il fut bloquer par... un Hypotrempe ?...

\- « Pas question que je laisse passer quelqu'un comme lui... »

Maya... elle était folle ? Elle n'a aucune chance face à lui...

\- « Hors de mon chemin gamine... Amaro m'attend... »

\- « Hypotrempe 'Brouillard' ! »

L'Hypotrempe expulsa un nuage noir qui engloba tout le monde. Quand il se dissipa, Beladonis tenait en joue avec son Cradopaud la gorge de Stern, un policier avec une plante carnivore flippante tenait Jyr. Quand au Chef s'était Amaro qu'il le tenait ligoté avec son Bouldeneu.

\- « Et un bon coup de filet. Bien joué les gamins. » Fit Beladonis avec un sourire.

Le chef, les yeux fermés, soupira...

\- « Vous entravez une affaire sérieuse... d'importance capitale. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison... »

\- « Une organisation criminelle capturant des Pokémon Légendaires, les utilisant pour nuire. Cela me semble une bonne raison. » réagit Beladonis.

\- « Dans ce cas, je vous demande d'arrêter Amaro ici présent. Il utilise un Pokémon Légendaire sans vergogne. »

La majorité des visages devinrent étonnés, le mien devait se situer entre l'interrogatif et le perplexe... à moins que ce ne soit la même chose...

\- « Avez-vous des preuves ? » demanda le professeur.

\- « Oh oui. Dans l'arbre justement. »

\- « Amaro... dit-il vrai ? » demanda Beladonis en s'avançant vers le vieil homme.

Amaro garda le visage fermé. Maya qui s'était éclipsée, nous alerta, elle se trouvait à l'endroit ou les sbires avaient été éjectés, en face du trou énorme de l'arbre. Tandis qu'elle hurlait de rappliquer, elle s'arrêta.

\- « Amaro, vous ne réfutez pas ?... » dit Beladonis en mettant une main dans une des poches de sa veste.

\- « Je ne peux pas réfuter le fait qu'il y a un Pokémon Légendaire, mais je ne l'ai pas capturer... Il est venu de lui même. »

\- « … Mais l'utilisez sans vergogne... » fit le professeur dur.

\- « Il m'a demandé protection. Je la lui ai fournis. »

Le professeur se tourna vers Wendy, Warren et moi.

\- « Warren, toi, Wendy et le jeune homme allez voir ce qu'a vue Maya. » Dit le Professeur.

\- « Avant, je veux savoir quelque chose... » dis-je en m'avançant vers Jyr. « Tu avais ton regard fou et un sourire de psychopathe quand tu étais en l'air. Dés que tu m'as vu, tu es devenu livide. Pourquoi ? »

Jyr me regarda, puis le policier, puis moi, puis le Policier.

\- « Répond... Vortente reste près de lui au cas ou... » Dit le Policier en reculant d'un pas.

\- « Vor... »

Jyr souffla, repris son sourire.

\- « J'ai eu un moment d'absence... »

\- « Ment pas. »

\- « …. » Son sourire déforma presque son visage. « J'ai été passablement surpris de ce que j'ai vu... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... »

\- « Jyr... pas un mot. » Fit le chef avant d'être encore plus serré par les lianes bleu.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?! » Fis-je en attrapant Jyr au col. « Au combat Pokémon, tu me mets peut être la misère, mais au combat main nue, je crains personne ! »

\- « …. Exactement... Chef. »


	14. Révélation, La faute du Pokémon !

De... quoi ?... Je recule, mes yeux souhaitent s'arracher de mon visage...Jyr à son sourire qui diminue un minimum.

\- « En même temps, ça m'étonne pas, avec le Pokémon Légendaire... »

\- « Comment ça 'Chef' ?! » Réagis-je alors tandis que Wendy et Warren me retenaient les bras.

Jyr se mit à rire comme un dément, le Vortente rappliqua, enroula ses bras autour de ceux de Jyr et ouvrit grand la gueule.

\- « Vous comptiez nous révéler la chose quand Chef ?... » dit il en tournant la tête vers son chef toujours ligoté.

\- « Le moment voulu... »

\- « Alors allez-y. » Dit Beladonis. « Dites-nous qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? »

Le chef fit un signe de tête vers Amaro. Celui-ci demanda à son Bouldeneu de desserrer un peu les lianes.

\- « Tout d'abord, je me présente... Je suis Néo Liom. »

J'écarquille les yeux, Wendy me regarde, puis le chef, puis moi.

\- « C'est impossible... » Fit mon père. « Quand on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit t'appeler Draemon Kiel. »

\- « Je me doutais qu'une chose n'allait pas quand je t'ai vu à Frimapic, la première fois. Puis j'ai fait des recherches... »

\- « Deux secondes ! » Je m'avance alors vers lui. « Tu as le même nom que moi ?! »

\- « Je suis toi. »

\- « Tu mens ! »

\- « Premier Pokémon, un Mystherbe offert par mon père mort ! »

\- « ….. »

Je recule pour la deuxième fois, c'était pas possible...

\- « J'ai découvert mon don deux ans après notre rencontre... puis je suis parti dans la région de Rhode. Là-bas, je me doutais qu'ils posséderaient la technologie nécessaire pour ce que je voulais... » dit-il en fermant son œil gauche.

\- « Quand je t'ai revu... tu avais cette œil et tu pouvais voir les Pokémon Spectre... ainsi que les fantômes qui les accompagnaient... » Fit mon père...

\- « Oui. Tu as capturé le Mystherbe devant mes yeux. Tu m'as dit vouloir l'offrir à ton fils en tant que premier Pokémon... c'est là que j'ai tout compris. »

Trop d'info... trop d'info... la solution pour tout comprendre... à l'intérieur de l'arbre ! Je fis signe à Wendy et Warren de m'accompagner.

\- « Vous parlez dans le vide depuis un moment... » Fit le Professeur Platane.

\- « Non, je parle à mon père... enfin... deviens visible pour eux... »

Mon père obéit et l'assistance en entier le vit apparaître devant... mon moi maléfique ?...

Enfin tout ce qu'ils se diraient ne me concernaient plus...

\- « Ce type est toi plus tard ? » fit Wendy en escaladant plus vite que moi...

\- « Je crois... ce doit être pour ça que je répondais à ces questions... »

\- « En tout cas, ça montre que tu tournes mal quoi qu'il arrive... » dit Warren en arrivant à côté de moi.

\- « Commence pas à me chercher... »

\- « Sinon ? Tu me casses la figure ? J'aimerais voir ça. »

\- « Vous deux ça suffit ! »

Warren et moi regardons Wendy et baissons la tête...

Maya nous attendait devant l'ouverture créer par la bande d'affreux. Elle s'avança alors vers moi et me regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois.

\- « Ça va ?... la vue te plaît ? » lui fis-je alors qu'elle reculait.

\- « C'est juste dément... »

Warren ne nous attendit pas et entra, il nous hurla de le rejoindre. Une fois fait, nous vîmes à l'intérieur de l'arbre un espèce de dispositif. Un peu plus bas, une sorte de caisson...

\- « Wendy... t'as toujours de bon yeux ? » demandais-je alors...

\- « Oui... »

\- « Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que je vois... »

\- « …. Non... c'est toi... »

Pour descendre où se trouvait le caisson, Warren utilisa un Florizarre et ses lianes. Une fois en bas, nous approchâmes du caisson.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?... »

\- « Ce que ça signifie ? C'est que c'est une blague du Pokémon. »

Nous nous retournâmes et virent le Chef de le Team Serval, tenue en joue par Beladonis.

\- « Comment vous êtes arrivés ici aussi rapidement ? » Demanda Maya.

\- « Amaro connaît l'entrée la plus rapide. » Répondit Beladonis. « Maintenant, les réponses, tout de suite. »

Le Chef soupira.

\- « Si je les connaissaient, je n'aurais pas eu à venir ici... mais j'ai ma petite idée. »

Il regarda en l'air, nous fîmes de même et nous virent une petite boule lumineuse au plafond.

\- « C'est juste la lumière... »

\- « Oh non... c'est lui la cause de tout ça... »

La boule descendit doucement et au fur et à mesure de sa chute, une forme prit place dans la boule.

\- « C'est... » s'exclama Beladonis.

Le Chef sourie mais au moment de bouger, il fut stopper par Amaro et son Bouldeneu.

\- « Toujours rester sur ses gardes... »

\- « Amaro... » fit Beladonis. « Ce Pokémon, c'est... »

\- « Oui. Le Pokémon Plante-Psy. Célébi. »

Alors que la boule éclata et libéra un petit être vert avec des ailes. Wendy voulu s'armer d'une Ball mais son frère la stoppa.

\- « trois réunis sont Seulement... »

\- « Quoi ?... »

\- « voyage encore Doit faire... »

\- « Attend deux secondes ?! » Fis-je alors qu'il commençait à faire briller quelque chose dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je veux des explications ! Pourquoi je suis ici ? Et dans un caisson ? Et vieux de plusieurs années ?! »

Le petit être s'approcha de moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

\- « présence utile Ta est. »

\- « Parle correctement ou tu vas sentir Ortide de près... »

Il ferma les yeux et ma tête commença à me faire souffrir. Je fermais les yeux de douleur et sentit des personnes s'approchaient de moi.

Tout était noir... je me relevais et observait les alentours... Ou est-ce que j'étais ? Soudain, le petit être apparu.

\- « Me comprends-tu mieux ici ? »

\- « Ouais, c'est déjà mieux que ton charabia... Ou on est ? »

\- « Nous nous trouvons dans un lieu neutre, ni ton esprit, ni le mien. »

\- « OK... »

\- « Tu demandais des explications. Je vais te les apporter, mais à une condition. »

\- « Dis. »

Le Célébi resta silencieux...

\- « Alors ?... »

\- « Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à l'entendre. »

\- « De quoi ? La condition c'est mourir ? »

\- « Non... bien pire. »

Oulà... il se moquait de moi le petit truc vert ?

\- « La condition, sera de »

\- « Je t'arrête, c'est hors de question. »

\- « Alors pas d'explication... »

\- « Dis tes explications et annonce la condition après. »

\- « … Tu me sous-estimes dresseur. Tu sous-estimes la puissance de mes pouvoirs en tant que Légendaire... »

\- « Un petit machin comme toi, ça doit pas faire bien mal que tu sois là ou non. »

\- « ….. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en bleu, soudain, un décor apparu, je regardais autour de moi, ce décor me semblait familier...

\- « Nous sommes toujours à l'arène. Sauf qu'elle ne sera construite que dans cinquante ans. »

De quoi ?!

\- « Ramène moi tout de suite ! »

\- « Pourquoi ?... je pourrais te laisser là. Après tout, tu reviendras ici dans cinquante ans. »

\- « Et si je refuse ? Que je ne vienne pas ? »

\- « Tihihi... »

C'est quoi ce rire de fillette ?...

\- « Tu peux aller à l'encontre du Temps. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls. Cependant, ce n'est pas ton heure d'être à cette époque là. Revenons à l'arène avec tes amis. Je t'expliquerai tout. »

\- « Et la condition ? »

\- « Tu pensais qu'il y en avait une ? Tihihi... Je voulais te faire peur. »

Je vais me le faire... Ses yeux s'illuminent, de vert cette fois, je sens comme si je me déplaçais mais je reste immobile...

A la fin du déplacement, mes yeux s'ouvrent sur Warren, Maya et Wendy... je me lève

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Warren en m'aidant en tenant mon bras.

\- « C'est lui là. » dis-je en pointant le petit elfe. « Il doit s'expliquer. »

\- « vais le Je faire.

\- « Ah non ! Parle normalement ! »

\- « ….. d'accord. »

Voilà, un peu d'autorité, un regard dur et on se fait obéir.

\- « La raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Dans un caisson, et là-bas. C'est la personne dans le caisson. Il est... très important pour moi... »

\- « C'est moi... donc bon... »

\- « Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui. »

Pardon ?...Si c'est moi alors on est identique en tout point...

\- « Plus important. Il est en train de disparaître. Sa ligne temporelle se morcelle de jour en jour... »

\- « Elle se morcelle ? Comment ça ? » demanda Wendy en s'approchant du caisson.

\- « Laissez moi racontez son histoire. Vous comprendrez alors. »

Néo Liom, né lors du changement d'heure à Sinnoh... son enfance fut baigné de bonheur par ses parents et ses amis.

A sept ans, il réussit à créer un lien avec les Pokémon de son père. A dix ans, il assista au combat entre la Team Plasma et le Professeur Sorbier accompagné d'Aurore. Ce fut deux ans plus tard, que je le rencontrais en personne. Il était perdu en pleine forêt et lorsqu'il me vit, son premier réflexe ne fut pas de me capturer. Son premier réflexe fut de me sourire... après ça il reprit sa route. Alors que je voulais m'approcher pour le questionner, il me repoussa d'un signe de main

\- « Non... Je ne veux pas te capturer. Tu dois continuer ton voyage. »

Alors qu'il continua sa route, je le suivais discrètement... et ce fut cinq ans après que je reçu de la part de Dialga un ordre très important. Ce dresseur devait rencontrer le PDG de la Sylphe SARL. Une chose commune, mais un accident arriva... Un Rapasdepic et Un Ohmassacre manipulaient par un brigand le tuèrent pour l'argent qu'il transportait... Comme ça ne devait pas arriver, j'ai remonter son temps... mais en faisant ça... j'ai créer une boucle temporelle dans laquelle il ne faisait que revivre son agression.

En demandant de l'aide à Dialga... nous réussîmes à l'extirper de la boucle... mais... nous avions remonter le temps... de plus de quatre-vingt dix ans...

Dialga et moi-même voulurent arranger les choses. Mais à ce moment là, un homme découvrit le corps de Néo et l'emmena... Cet homme était le père du Professeur Chen... et quand il ramena Néo chez lui, qu'il l'a soigner, son fils questionna Néo et sa réponse décida du destin du futur Professeur.

Quand il fut rétabli et qu'il parti du petit village, Dialga le percuta et le renvoya à Sinnoh dans son temps... avant mon intervention... Cependant, une rupture commença à se faire sentir. Quand il dû se rendre à Kanto, il rencontra le professeur Chen et à se moment là, je ressenti la vibration dans le temps...

Dialga entra dans la dimension et m'ordonna de m'occuper de ce cas. Alors je fonçais vers l'anomalie, je vis l'horreur... Une fissure dans le temps. Puis un petit éclat... plus loin un vide... je plongeais sauver Néo et l'emmena avec moi dans la dimension laissant le Professeur dans l'incompréhension.

Je ramenais Néo à Dialga qui souffrait des anomalies temporelles.

\- « Dois le ramener... au point fixe... »

\- « Mais... il n'en à plus. »

\- « Présence... obligatoire... doit être ramener... »

\- « …. »

\- « Devras... créer... différent... pour sauver... »

\- « Mais... il peut en mourir ! »

\- « Seule... solution... Vite ! »

Avec une boule au ventre... j'ai pris le corps... j'ai été dans le seul endroit ou j'aurais été à l'abri avec lui... Amaro et son arbre.

….. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... mais mon double plus vieux lui sait..

\- « Alors tu as créer différentes lignes avec une seule déjà à moitié détruite ? »

\- « Je savais qu'il y avait une chance pour que vous parveniez ici... »

\- « Mais attend... » Fit Maya. « Pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait qu'une ? Et pourquoi ils sont différents de celui dans le caisson ? Puisqu'ils revivent la même ligne ? »

\- « Non... ils ne revivent pas... de la naissance à ses six ans, c'est le cas...le reste est perdu... donc une nouvelle ligne se créer pour le nouveau Néo... »

\- « Mais pourquoi différend de lui ?... Son caractère ? »

\- « Oui... Ce Néo dans le caisson... il est plus pur que les deux autres... »

Wendy regarde le Célébi avec des yeux étrangement en colère. Enfin, je m'approche du caisson.

\- « Et pour le sauver ce type... ça implique notre disparition? » dis-je en pointant mon double.

\- « Non... Mais j'ai une idée. » Dis le Célébi en prenant un peu de hauteur.

\- « Et... c'est quoi cette idée ? »

\- « Je vais vous envoyer, toi et ton double dans la ligne temporelle du vrai Néo. »


	15. Problème, mais déterminé avant tout

Alors je sais pas... j'étais heureux moi avec mon Ortide et mon tout frais capturé Venalgue... et voilà que je suis plongé dans une histoire de fou de voyage temporelle...

Je crois qu'Arceus se moque de ma vie et se plaît à chaque fois à la ruiné. Je veux dire, toute mon enfance, je l'ai passé à subir des moqueries de mes camarades à l'école. A la fin du collège, ma meilleure amie embrasse mon pire ennemi. Au lycée, alors que je remonte la barre, j'apprends que pour être dresseur, il faut soit capturer un Pokémon soit même ou se le faire offrir, soit rester deux ans de plus à étudier et obtenir une licence...

Et c'est alors que je pensais que tout allait s'arranger, mon père meure de sa maladie, je perd mon premier combat d'arène. Je me fais humilier par un dresseur à peine plus expérimenter que moi. Je croise le fantôme de mon père qui me dit qu'il va m'apprendre à devenir un super dresseur. J'embarque sur un bateau ou je croise une fille qui joue la gentille, puis je fais un flash-back qui me fait prendre conscience que je suis un naze... Le bateau se fait attaquer par une organisation criminelle. Je me fais presque tuer par un Artikodin. On me propose de rejoindre l'organisation. Je vais au commissariat de Port-Tempêre PLUSIEURS fois. Mon Mystherbe évolue en Ortide après avoir vaincu un Rhinocorne... Je capture mon second Pokémon mais je fais mine que c'est mon premier que je capture parce que... j'ai accepté mon changement... ouais... Je vais à l'arène avec mon amie, elle gagne son badge, je vais pour gagner le mien... L'Organisation attaque. J'apprends que le Chef c'est moi en plus vieux et avec un œil bionique... j'entre dans l'Arbre de l'arène, je découvre un Pokémon Légendaire et moi-même, dans un caisson, en train de mourir et le Pokémon Légendaire veut m'envoyer dans la ligne temporelle du Néo mourant avec le Néo âgé...

Je pense que j'ai assez bien résumé la situation il ne me reste plus qu'a dire...

\- « FUUUUUUUUU »

\- « Non ! Pas de ça ! » Me hurle Maya en me pointant du doigt.

Le Célébi s'approche doucement et me fait face

\- « Je sens que cela te gêne... »

\- « Pas que... je refuse ça. »

\- « Si tu n'y va pas, qu'il meure, tu disparaîtras. »

\- « Hun hun... et ? »

Le Célébi baisse la tête et s'éloigne. Wendy s'approche de moi.

\- « C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Si tu disparais... »

\- « Sérieusement, c'est pas crédible. »

\- « Quoi ?! »

\- « Réfléchis deux secondes... pourquoi il n'a pas fait ça plus tôt ?... Comme par hasard il fallait que j'arrive avec mon double plus âgé pour qu'il pense à ce plan ?... »

Wendy se met à réfléchir. Le Célébi virevolte dans l'espace. Mon père s'avance alors.

\- « Qu'est-ce que cette histoire signifie ? »

Le Célébi s'arrête et s'approche de mon père.

\- « Votre fils... à cause de moi... à perturber le Temps. Sa rencontre avec le Professeur Chen tout jeune à créer un plan fixe dans l'Histoire. C'est une rencontre déterminante pour le Professeur Chen et l'on ne peut l'effacer. »

\- « Mais dans ce cas, il suffit d'arriver au moment ou vous et Dialga apparaissait dans le passé et éloigné le corps du Néo... »

\- « Nous y avons pensé... mais le Temps s'est accoutumé à lui à cette époque... Donc, il doit rencontrer le Professeur Chen. Ainsi que le brigand qui l'a tué... Et le président de la Sylphe SARL. Trois Néo, pour trois moment Fixe de l'Histoire. »

\- « Et lorsque ce sera réparé. On pourra repartir à nos petites affaires ? » demanda mon vieux double.

\- « Non. Deux d'entre vous disparaîtrons. Il ne restera qu'un Néo à la fin. »

\- « Logique... » fit mon père. « Il ne peut exister plusieurs personne avec le même Temps. »

Le Célébi acquiesça. Je restais le visage dur.

\- « A quel moment il... je dois rencontrer le brigand ainsi que le Président de la Sylphe ? »

\- « Le brigand se trouve sur la route 14 de Kalos, à cette époque. »

Parfait, j'allais m'en occuper personnellement dans ce cas.

\- « Le président de la Sylphe, tu peux t'en charger vieux Néo. »

\- « Deux secondes ! Je viens de me rendre compte ! » Hurla Wendy. « Pourquoi lui est plus vieux ? Si ils sont partis de la même ligne ? »

Le Célébi s'envola et se plaça en arrière.

\- « J'ai fait l'erreur d'envoyer le premier Néo créer de la nouvelle ligne, sans son accord, à l'endroit ou il devait rencontrer le jeune Chen... mais à la place, il est parti avec son Pokémon volant... J'ai donc créer un nouveau Néo, sans toucher à rien. Mais me rendant compte que le premier sera extrêmement vieux, je l'ai ramené... Mais plusieurs années s'était écoulé... »

\- « Donc... » fit mon double. « Tu m'as fait voyager dans le temps deux fois ?! T'as pas l'impression que ça aurait pu avoir plus d'impact ? J'ai rencontré quelques personne à l'époque où tu m'as envoyé ! »

\- « Ils ne sont pas devenus des plan Fixes, car pour eux tu étais de passage... ils t'ont rapidement oublié... »

\- « Mais... tu m'as ramené dans la ligne du Nouveau Néo. Pas dans la mienne. »

\- « Si je l'avais fait, tu aurais créer un siphon temporelle. Je t'ai donc emmené dans une ligne plus stable et j'ai effacé l'ancienne. »

Mon double baissa la tête et se mit à ricaner.

\- « Tant mieux, de toute façon, je ne serais pas celui qui disparaîtra. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'assurer ? » demanda le Célébi

\- « Mon organisation. C'est moi qui l'ai créer. C'est moi qui ai recruter les membres. Si je n'apparais pas à tel moment, pas d'organisation certes... Mais, pas de Maya qui s'enfuit de chez elle... qui rencontre le Néo arrogant et tout ce qui en découle. Je suppose que ces moments sont devenus Fixe ! »

le Célébi écarquille les yeux et recule.

\- « Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai... » fis-je en basculant ma tête en arrière.

Maya réalise la chose également, si pas de Team Serval, pas de chance de s'enfuir sauf si...

\- « Sauf si elle s'échappe quand même pour échapper à sa famille ! » lançais-je vers mon double qui riait comme un malade.

\- « Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu s'enfuir si je n'avais pas été là avec mon équipe ?... »

\- « Il a raison... c'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis enfuie... » Fit Maya les lèvres tremblantes.

Bordel d'Arceus...

\- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce ne serait pas celui dans le caisson qui disparaîtra ? »

\- « Je ne le permettrai pas ! » Répondit Célébi en plaquant son front contre le mien. « C'est lui qui a quelque chose à accomplir. »

\- « Tu sacrifierais deux personnes pour en sauver une ? Je te ferai remarquer qu'il n'était pas très doué si il s'est fait tuer par un brigand... » lui dis-je en reculant ma tête.

\- « …... Très bien... je n'arriverai à rien. Il suffit d'effacer tout. »

Hein ?... Il était pas sérieux là ?

\- « Dialga et moi-même... allons effacer l'Histoire et elle recommencera sur des bases saines... »

\- « Idiot. Si elle recommence, vous ferez la même erreur et on reviendra ici. » Fit mon double en s'approchant.

Le Célébi descendit sur le sol. Marcha en direction du caisson.

\- « Vous êtes des ersatz de lui... vous avez mal tourné... »

\- « La faute à qui ? » Fis-je en m'approchant aussi du caisson.

Alors que je le regardai de haut, je vis des larmes coulaient de Célébi.

\- « Le seul dresseur... qui n'avait pas pour objectif de me capturer... »

\- « ... »

Wendy s'approcha, se mit à genou pour être à la hauteur de Célébi.

\- « Un Pokémon qui aime un humain ?... »

\- « Ce n'est pas que ça... » répondit Célébi. « Il s'agit de quelque chose de plus important... Le monde est en danger.. »

\- « Et ? » lâchons mon double et moi-même.

Le Célébi se tourna vers nous, furieux.

\- « Un danger bien plus grand que tout ce que vos vies représentent ! Cette menace approche de seconde en seconde, si les Élus ne sont pas en place avant ce moment. Ce sera la Fin ! »

\- « Tu es le Pokémon temporelle, tu peux... » tenta mon père avant de se faire agripper par Célébi.

\- « Je peux fuir tant que je veux ! Remonter le temps pour moi mais à la fin... tout n'existera plus ! » Il s'effondra en larme.

\- « C'est quoi cette menace pour que ça te mette dans un tel état ?... » demanda Maya en s'accroupissant à côté.

Célébi tourna la tête vers elle.

\- « Deoxys. »

Gné ?... Deoxys ?...

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est comme Pokémon ? » fut la seule question de l'assemblée.

\- « C'est le Pokémon ADN... un Pokémon ayant muté. »

\- « Pourquoi des Élus pour le combattre ? » demandais-je « Arceus, Dialga et Palkia devrait pouvoir le gérer... »

\- « Ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir. Ni eux, ni les autres... Arceus à été très clair sur ce point... » Célébi reprit son vol. « Les Pokémon Légendaire auront comme compagnon des Élus, les seuls à pouvoir les commander. »

\- « Absurde ! Stern à capturer Artikodin, et je lui ai capturé Regice et les deux obéissent. »

\- « Parce que tu penses que c'est son talent ? Ou tu ignores qu'il existe plusieurs de ses Pokémon ? »

Quoi ?... Attend...

\- « Il en existe plusieurs ? » demandais-je avec une certaine angoisse.

\- « Bien sur... Pour réguler ce monde, il se devait y avoir plusieurs Légendaire, certains sont Unique, ce sont eux qui ont des Élus. Reshiram et Zekrom pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais aussi Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza. »

Silence. Wendy s'approcha de Célébi.

\- « Et toi ?... C'est Néo ton Élu ?... »

\- « …. »

Il fit une mine triste...

\- « Non... à vrai dire... j'ignore quel est l'élu de chaque Légendaire Unique. Mais le Temps à déjà fait de Reshiram et Zekrom des Pokémon Élus. De ce que je sais, Victini à aussi le sien, ainsi que Kyogre. »

\- « Tu ne peux pas savoir en voyageant dans le Futur ?... » demandais-je en soupirant.

\- « …. Je... » il serra les poings. « Je ne peux pas aller là où Dialga m'interdit. En tant normal, il me laisse vagabonder tant que je ne reste pas longtemps. »

Bon... on a avoir un problème à gérer... Wendy s'approche de moi

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses... »

\- « Dis pas de bêtise, je disparaîtrais pas. J'ai fait une promesse et je compte la tenir. Si je disparais, je hanterais Célébi jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Le Célébi prit de la hauteur.

\- « Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord. Vieux Néo, tu devras partir pour la Sylphe SARL. Néo, tu sais où te rendre. Je te conseille de t'entraîner... ce brigand n'est pas normal... Quand à moi, j'amène le Néo Originel à l'époque prévu. »

Le Célébi brilla, ouvrit le caisson, toucha le Néo et disparu aussitôt.

\- « Soit. Si ça ne m'empêche pas de conquérir les Régions, ça me va. » Fit mon double en marchant vers la sortie avant d'être bloqué par Beladonis. « Écartez-vous, j'ai une mission à accomplir. A moins que vous ne vouliez mettre en péril le temps ?... »

\- « …. Bien, mais tu seras accompagné par plusieurs de mes hommes, dés ta rencontre effectué, nous t'arrêterons définitivement. »

Mon double ne répondit rien et sorti, suivi de Beladonis.

\- « Bon... je vais aller me confronter à ce brigand. » dis-je en marchant à mon tour vers la sortie.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner comme là dis Célébi. » Dis mon père.

\- « Je pense qu'un ou deux combat d'arène devrait t'aider mon garçon. » Dit Amaro souriant. « Nous allons soigner tes Pokémon et nous allons poursuivre notre combat. »

Je souriais, avec Ortide et Venalgue en pleine forme, j'avais une chance.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Enfin le combat d'arène !

En sortant de l'Arbre, je fus étonner de voir encore Stern et Jyr tenu par les policiers. Apparemment le Vieux Néo ne voulait pas partir sans eux...  
Jyr tourna la tête vers moi...

\- « Eh... Je veux te faire un petit cadeau c'est possible ? »

\- « Venant de toi, je n'en veux pas. »

\- « Sois pas vache... un cadeau ça se refuse pas. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un Ortide et un autre Pokémon... quel type ? »

\- « Eau, Poison. »

\- « Héhéhé... » il pencha sa tête en arrière, le policier soupira comme lasser de voir ça. « Bin, mon cadeau sera utile alors... C'est mon premier pokémon capturé mais j'suis sur qu'il te sera utile. »

\- « J'en veux pas. »

\- « Accepte. »

\- « J'en veux pas. »

\- « Tu veux vraiment pas ? »

Le Vieux Néo avança vers son acolyte. Beladonis à ses côtés.

\- « Ils vont l'accompagner, mais nous resterons à bonne distance, et nous aurons leurs Pokémon avec nous. »

\- « Bien Chef ! » Fit le Policier en attrapant Jyr.

\- « Eh ! Attrape ! » Fit Jyr en m'envoyant une Pokéball. « T'as intérêt à bien t'en occuper, tu le regretteras pas. »

Beladonis remarqua l'action, vint vers moi mais Jyr hurla.

\- « C'est un cadeau ! J'suis sympa moi ! Faut pas croire ! Eh gamin ! Il est à toi désormais !»

Beladonis souffla... c'est sur qu'il n'en avait pas fini.

\- « Tu peux me rendre son Pokémon. A moins que tu ne veuilles le garder. »

\- « Voyons d'abord ce que c'est... »

J'envoyais la Ball en l'air, elle toucha le sol, s'ouvrit et fit apparaître une étrange créature noir... le professeur Platane arriva et nous précisa de quel Pokémon il s'agissait.

\- « C'est... un Tritox. C'est un Pokémon originaire de Alola. Double type Feu, Poison. »

\- « Feu, Poison ?... »

Est-ce que je me spécialiserais dans le double type Poison ?... L'idée ne me plaisait pas mais le type poison avait un avantage... certes type Psy et Sol très dangereux... mais le reste...

Le Tritox tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même. Il finit par diriger sa tête vers moi et me fit un sourire... un sourire ressemblant à celui de Jyr... C'était vraiment son Pokémon...

\- « Que décides-tu ? » me demandant Beladonis. « Tu veux le garder ? »

\- « … Mouais... ce sera toujours un Pokémon de plus. »

\- « Comme tu veux. »

Beladonis parti alors, le professeur Platane le suivant avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- « Quand tu auras fini ici, et gagner ton badge j'espère. Passe me voir à Illumis. »

\- « Si vous voulez... »

Il parti en souriant, Warren se mit à courir pour le rattraper. Wendy et Maya restèrent à l'entrée de l'Arbre.

\- « Vous ne le suivez pas ? » demandais-je sans me retourner.

\- « Non, je veux voir ton combat. » Fit Maya. « Trois Pokémon double type Poison, mais les trois types principaux, Feu, Eau, Plante. Je veux voir ce que tu vas faire. »

\- « Moi aussi je veux voir ton combat, tu as bien assisté au mien. » Fit Wendy en souriant.

Amaro sorti à son tour.

\- « Bien, nous nous battrons ici à l'entrée. Cela te va ? »

\- « Ça me va. »

\- « Pour la machine de soin... DAVID ! »

Il avait encore de la voix le petit vieux... Un bruit d'aile se fit entendre. Un pokémon volant avec des feuilles de palmier pour ailes arriva avec une machine de soin attaché sur lui. Il se posa, mit la machine au sol et décolla. David arriva ensuite et l'alluma.

\- « Combien de Pokémon, Grand-Père ? »

\- « Combien, challenger ?... » fit Amaro d'un ton rieur.

\- « Trois. »

\- « Alors, ce sera trois pour moi aussi. »

Nous déposâmes nos Pokéball en même temps et laissèrent la machine agir. Wendy et Maya prirent place sur une racine à côté.

\- « A ton avis Wendy, est-ce qu'il a une chance ? »

\- « Il a autant de chance que toi et moi. J'espère juste qu'il ne se laissera pas envahir par la colère si... le combat ne va pas dans son sens... »

\- « Quand même... c'est une histoire de fou... »

\- « Moi, c'est cet histoire d'Élu que je trouve étrange... »

La machine s'éteignit, Amaro et moi reprirent nos Ball respectives et nous placèrent sur le terrain improvisé.

\- « Le match d'Arène opposant le Champion Amaro au Challenger va commencer. Ce match est pour le badge Végétal. Challenger ? »

\- « Trois Pokémon... »

\- « Champion ? »

\- « Trois. »

\- « Bien. Le combat se déroulera en trois manche. Le Challenger à le droit de changer ses Pokémon durant la manche. Si il perd ses trois Pokémon, il perd. Est-ce clair ? »

\- « C'est clair... » répondit en attrapant une des Ball sur ma ceinture.

David lança le signal de départ, Amaro lança le premier, je suivi de quelques seconde. Son Premier choix fut Chétiflor, quand à moi, ce fut Tritox.

Amaro souriait, il n'allait pas garder ce sourire longtemps.

\- « Tritox, lance 'Flammèche' ! »

La créature noir, resta immobile et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec sa patte.

\- « Apparemment, il ne t'obéit pas encore... » fit Amaro en faisant tourner son outil de jardinage. « Connais-tu ses attaques ? »

\- « J'avoue que non... »

\- « Bien... David, scan Tritox avec ton Pokédex et passe le à notre jeune ami. »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « David... »

Notre arbitre sorti de sa poche un appareil rouge, le pointant sur Tritox puis me l'apporta. Cet objet était génial, je connaissais maintenant la taille, le poids, les empreintes et la description de mon Pokémon... Mouais... bon voyons les attaques.

\- « Chétiflor lance 'Acide' ! »

Son Chétiflor gonfla ses joues et balança un liquide identique à mon Ortide... Tritox fut touché mais ne sembla pas affecter.

\- « Bien... Tritox utilise 'Toxic' ! »

Tritox écarquilla les yeux, offrit grand la gueule et balança une boule violette sur Chétiflor qui en fut recouvert. Amaro souri de plus belle.

\- « En tant normal, le poison n'affecte pas Chétiflor à cause de son double-type... mais Tritox possède un talent qui annule cette caractéristique. »

\- « Yes ! » fis-je content que mon choix était judicieux. « On enchaîne Tritox, avec 'Croc-Feu' ! »

Dans la gueule de mon Pokémon, ses dents rougirent. Il fondit sur son adversaire et le mordit sans vergogne. Chétiflor accusa le coup et s'effondra. Amaro le rappela

\- « Chétiflor est KO. Tritox remporte la première manche ! »

\- « Encore deux autres. Tout va tous les avoir Tritox ! »

\- « Tu as combattu un adversaire redoutable Chétiflor. »

Mon Pokémon réagit à ma joie et entama une danse sur ses pattes avant...

\- « Tu penses que je vais laisser un danger pareil sur le terrain ? » Fit Amaro toujours en souriant. « Prend garde, j'ai d'autre Pokémon qui sont tout autant dangereux pour ton Tritox. »

\- « Je vous attends. »

\- « Je choisis... Boskara ! »

Une... tortue avec des feuilles sur le dos apparu alors. Au vu de sa carrure, il ne devait pas être très rapide...

\- « Tritox, on recommence, 'Croc-Feu' ! »

Tritox refit briller ses dents et fonça vers la tortue.

\- « Boskara... 'Séisme'. »

Le Boskara leva ses deux pattes avant... et fracassa le sol, le faisant tremblait, Tritox subit les secousses et s'effondra.

\- « Tritox est KO ! Vainqueur Boskara pour cette manche.

Je rappelai Tritox... j'avais oublié sa double faiblesse Sol... quel idiot... J'empoignais la Ball de Venalgue avant de me raviser...

Amaro remarqua mon état.

\- « Tu hésites ? Tu viens de le capturer après tout. Son niveau n'est pas très élever. Mais si tu envoie Ortide, tu devrais faire tout autant attention qu'avec Tritox. Son type plante ne l'aidera pas contre Boskara.»

Il avait raison... Mais même si le niveau de Venalgue n'était pas le même qu'Ortide ou Tritox, je devais tenter le coup. J'envoyais la Ball sur le terrain et advienne que pourra.

\- « Venalgue contre Boskara ! Commencer ! » Fit l'arbitre.

\- « Venalgue... ! Utilise 'Camouflage' ! »

Venalgue s'enfonça dans le sol. Il en ressorti quelques secondes après. Amaro prit un air perplexe.

\- « Venalgue est maintenant type Plante... donc mes attaques ne lui feront plus de dégâts important... Bien joué. Boskara lance 'Repli' »

Son Pokémon se replia dans sa carapace, un bruit se fit entendre et il en ressorti.

\- « Il faut que je fasse ça... Venalgue lance 'Brouillard' plusieurs fois ! »

Mon Venalgue balança par sa bouche un nuage noir très dense. Le Boskara touchait par le nuage se frotta les yeux.

\- « Tu veux faire baisser sa précision ?... qu'as-tu en tête ?... »

\- « Allez Venalgue ! »

L'attaque se poursuivit, puis Venalgue s'arrêta de lui même.

\- « Bien, enchaîne avec 'Acide' ! »

\- « Boskara empêche le avec 'Repli' ! »

Nos Pokémon lancèrent leurs attaques plusieurs fois. L'une baissant la défense, l'autre l'augmentant.

Après plusieurs minutes. Nos deux Pokémon s'arrêtèrent.

\- « … » fit Amaro. « Boskara lance 'Tranch-herbe'... »

La tortue-plante envoya des feuilles un peu partout sans toucher Venalgue.

\- « C'est le moment ! Venalgue balance tout l'acide que tu peux ! »

Mon algue marron gonfla ses joues et balança le liquide orangé sur Boskara qui n'esquiva pas. Venalgue enchaîna les attaques et Boskara s'effondra sur le ventre.

\- « Boskara est hors-combat ! Vainqueur Venalgue ! »

Amaro rappela son Boskara j'en fis de même avec Venalgue.

\- « Dernière manche. J'espère que tu es prêt ? »

\- « Je le suis. » dis-je en attrapant la Ball de mon premier Pokémon.

\- « Bien. La détermination te mènera loin. Pour mon dernier Pokémon, je choisis... » Il envoya la Ball sur le terrain, celle-ci s'ouvrit et dévoila...une petite chèvre... ?

\- « Trop mignon ! » fit Maya, ce qui m'étonna.

\- « J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi. » Fit, à son tour, Wendy

Amaro reprit son sourire

\- « Cabriolaine, il est à toi. »

\- « Cabriolaine ?... Il est pur type plante non ? »

\- « Exact. C'est aussi mon Pokémon favori avec son évolution. Ils sont l'emblème de cette arène. »

Pur type plante ?... Ortide pouvait gérer. J'envoyais la ball et Ortide sorti apparemment ravi.

\- « Prêt Ortide ? Si tu gagnes, on aura notre premier badge ! »

\- « Ortide ! »

\- « Cabriolaine utilise 'Reflet' ! »

La chèvre se mit à courir et des clones d'elle apparurent sur le terrain.

\- « Ortide, vise en une et lance 'Acide' plusieurs fois ! »

Ortide se pencha en avant et envoya des jets de liquide orange sur l'un de clones qui disparu. Il continua mais n'arrivait pas à toucher le bon...

\- « Cabriolaine, lance 'Mimi-queue' ! »

Les clones se mirent à lancer l'attaque... Je devais trouver le bon Cabriolaine... quel élément pourrait... Mais oui !

\- « Ortide, approche toi des clones ! »

Ortide se tourna vers moi puis obéit. Marchant tranquillement près des clones, Je me doutais que l'assistance se demandait se que je faisais.

\- « Orti, Orti, Or, Tide. » fit mon Pokémon remarquant que l'un des clones semblait mettre sa tête en arrière.

\- « Maintenant ! Lance 'Acide' ! »

Ortide envoya directement le liquide orange et le Cabriolaine reçu l'attaque, les clones disparurent aussitôt.

\- « Utiliser l'odeur d'Ortide... C'est ingénieux. Mais sa défense est maintenant réduite. »

\- « Ouais et ? Les attaques plantes frappent sur la défense spéciale ! »

\- « Ah oui ?... Cabriolaine 'Tranch-herbe' ! »

le Cabriolaine se redressa et envoya des feuilles sur Ortide qui fut repoussé violemment.

\- « Tranch-herbe, Fouet-liane. Deux attaques plantes qui frappe sur la Défense réelle. »

\- « … » et mer...

\- « Cabriolaine, lance encore 'Tranch-herbe' ! »

\- « Ortide... lance 'Poudre toxic' ! »

Les feuilles lancés par la chèvre touchèrent Ortide qui envoya toute de même sa poudre. Le Cabriolaine fut touché mais Ortide lui ne se releva pas.

\- « Ortide est KO ! Cabriolaine remporte la manche ! »

Wendy et Maya prirent des expressions inquiète.

\- « un Pokémon chacun. Mais Cabriolaine est empoisonné... » Fit Maya

\- « Il a une baie sur sa corne. Une baie de soin ?... »

J'attrapai la Ball de Venalgue. C'était la dernière manche. Il fallait que je gagne. J'envoyai la Ball et à peine Venalgue sorti.

\- « Lance 'Camouflage' ! »

\- « Cabriolaine lance 'Reflet' ! »

Oh non... ça n'allait pas recommencer... Mais Venalgue connaît...

\- « Venalgue lance 'Feinte' ! »

Venalgue disparu de l'arène. Cabriolaine et ses clones le cherchèrent du regard, soudain il réapparu et frappa le vrai.

\- « Pas de Reflet avec Feinte ! » Fis-je souriant.

\- « Cabriolaine est mal en point...je ne peux lancer Vampigraine... et sa baie empêche la paralysie... » fit Amaro à lui même. « Je déclare forfait. Reviens Cabriolaine. »

Amaro rappela Cabriolaine. L'arbitre me déclara vainqueur. Je rappelai Venalgue. Mais je me sentais un peu... frustré.

\- « Pourquoi vous n'avez pas été jusqu'au bout ? »

\- « Il faut connaître ses limites. Cabriolaine était à bout, je n'avais pas de soin, et ton Venalgue clairement en position de force. Si j'avais été jusqu'au bout, comme tu le désires, j'aurais fait souffrir Cabriolaine de trop. Je préfère un combat qui peut être stoppé, qu'un combat spectacle ou les Pokémon souffrent. »

Nous soignèrent nos Pokémon et Amaro sorti la récompense du match.

\- « Tu l'as mérité. » me dit-il en me donnant le badge dans la main. « Si tu souhaites des informations sur le type Poison. Koga de Kanto et Strykna d'Unys peuvent être d'excellent conseils. J'ai hâte de voir, ce que tu vas devenir mon garçon. »

\- « Merci... Mr... »

\- « Amaro. Monsieur, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. »

Wendy et Maya arrivèrent pour me féliciter. Je récupérais ensuite mes Pokémon et sorti de l'arène.

\- « Bien...maintenant, direction Illumis. » Fis-je en marchant vers le poste de sortie.

Wendy se mit à ma droite, Maya suivit derrière. Qu'importe que ce qui allait se passer. Je ne disparaîtrai pas à cause de Célébi, ça, pas question.


	17. Chapitre 17 : On arrive à Illumis

La grande Steppe de Kalos... Ses centrales électriques non polluantes... Ses Pokémon sauvages qui viennent t'agresser parce que tu marches sur le sol... Les employés de la Centrale qui font des aller-retour entre toutes pour accéder à des infos...

Je me fais gravement mais fortement chier moi... Et au vu de la tête que je dois faire en ce moment, Maya évite le contact visuel...

\- « J'espère que l'on va vite arriver... » dit-elle justement...

\- « Encore un kilomètre... Franchement vous n'avez pas d'énergie à revendre ? » dit Wendy en marchant à reculons.

Elle semble oubliée... comme une bonne partie des êtres humains, à la base t'es pas une machine, tu as des besoins... et là, j'ai besoin de souffler un moment...

Alors que j'expire un moment, un autre Pokémon sauvages vint m'attaquer.

\- « Non mais sérieux ! Ortide ! » fis-je en envoyant Ortide au combat.

A la sortie de mon Pokémon, le sauvage s'arrêta brusquement... et reparti rapidement... alors que je me questionnais sur ce revirement rapide, la réponse arriva à mes narines...

\- « Ahhh ! Oooh ! » fis-je en plaquant mes mains contre mon nez. « Ortide ! Ton odeur devient insupportable ! »

\- « Ortide ?... Ortide... »

Maya et Wendy firent la même chose que moi...

\- « Tu penses que c'est dû à quoi ? » demanda Maya, à Wendy, en gardant sa main devant la bouche.

\- « Son niveau assez élevé je dirais... » fit Wendy en fermant les yeux. « Ou alors, on raconte des Ortide que leurs odeur devient plus fort pour marquer son territoire... »

\- « Ça veut dire quoi ? » dis-je en rappelant Ortide, libérant nos nez de nos mains.

\- « Qu'il est très attacher à toi, donc il libère une odeur pour éloigner les intrus de ton périmètre... »

Génial... Un pokémon qui puait j'avais bien besoin de ça... Nous reprîmes la route, et au bout de vingt minutes, nous arrivâmes à la porte d'entrée Nord d'Illumis.

\- « Enfin ! » m'écriai-je

\- « Illumis... La ville de la mode absolu... j'ai hâte de visiter leurs centres de beautés. » fit Maya avec un sourire béat.

\- « Allez, on entre ! »

Franchisant la porte nous furent surpris de voir une mégalopole pareil... plus grande que Féli-cité... un homme sur une chèvre avec des feuilles nous hurla dessus.

\- « Eh ! Restez pas sur la route ! Je suis pressé ! »

Eh ben... un vrai citron le mec... nous le laissèrent passer, il s'arrêta à deux mètres de nous, et entra dans un bâtiment.

\- « Pff... »

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? » demanda Wendy

\- « Je dois aller voir le Professeur Platane. Après, si il y a une arène, je pense la tenter. » Répondis-je en mettant mes mains derrière la tête.

\- « J'aimerais visiter les différentes lieu. Il paraît que le café de la Team Flare est visitable... »

\- « Bon... on va voir avec Néo pour le Professeur, puis pour son combat d'arène on ira visiter le café. » Fit Wendy en regardant sa Pokémontre.

\- « Ça me va... tant que vous vous retenez avec le Professeur. » dis-je en partant à droite

\- « C'est sensé vouloir dire ?... » firent Wendy et Maya

\- « Quand on était à l'Arène d'Amaro et qu'il était là, vous baviez presque... retenez vous juste pour ça, je pense qu'il n'a pas envie de nettoyer la bave de toute les filles qui viennent le voir. »

\- « Jaloux... » fit Maya à l'oreille de Wendy.

Ignorant la remarque non pertinente, je continuai ma marche. Cette ville est vraiment immense, beaucoup de restaurant, un Centre pokémon, de grand building, un Centre Pokém... Attend...

\- « Deux Centres dans une ville ?! » m'écriai-je en pleine rue...

Un habitant sur une terrasse de café se leva de sa chaise, se dirigea vers moi.

\- « D'où sortez-vous ? Pour ignorer qu'Illumis possède au moins trois centre Pokémon... »

\- « Je viens de Sinnoh et ça te pose problème ? » dis-je en approchant ma tête de la sienne.

Il soupira hautainement

\- « Évidemment, quelqu'un venant d'une région aussi antique que Sinnoh ne pouvait pas être au courant... »

\- « Venant d'un pauvre type qui n'est jamais sorti d'ici... tu te ferais bouffer par un Pokémon sauvage, personne le verrait. »

\- « Ah oui ? Le paysan que tu es, veut en découdre ? »

\- « Le paysan va tellement te mettre une dérouillée que tu ne pourras plus t'asseoir. »

Il me repoussa d'une main et sorti une Super Ball de sa poche. J'attrapai la Ball d'Ortide mais il envoya son Pokémon en premier.

\- « Admire mon super Pokémon ! Couafarel ! »

Mouais... un chien ayant un regard aussi hautain que le sien... Ce qui me gênait était le fait qu'il était étrangement... coiffé... avec un cœur sur le front et la queue...

\- « … Montrons lui, Ortide ! »

Aïe... j'oubliai ce détail... L'odeur était insoutenable, les passants sortaient les mouchoirs, au mieux ils accéléraient le pas... Mon adversaire se boucha le nez, et son Pokémon se coucha au sol.

Wendy et Maya, non loin, prirent des têtes de personne déçues... Oh c'est bon, je rappelai Ortide et dégaina une autre Ball.

\- « Désolé Ortide, mais ton odeur n'est plus possible... c'est l'heure de Tritox ! »

A peine mon Pokémon sorti de la Ball que la majorité des personnes dévisagèrent sa présence...

\- « Sérieusement ?... Il sort d'où ce truc ? » fit mon adversaire. « C'est vraiment paumé à ce point à Sinnoh pour avoir des trucs qui ressemblent à rien ? »

\- « …. 'Croc-Feu' »

Mon attaque attaqua si rapidement que le chien de mon adversaire n'eut pas le temps de réagir, quand Tritox revint près de moi, mon adversaire fulminait.

\- « Eh ! T'attaques sans prévenir ?! »

\- « On est en plein match, c'est toi qui aurait du réagir plus vivement. Lance 'Rebondifeu' »

Tritox cracha une gerbe de flamme qui fila vers le Couafarel... qui ne bougea pas. Se prenant l'attaque, il tomba KO.

\- « Whoua... j'ai à peine transpiré... » dis-je en levant les épaules.

\- « C'est pas fini ! C'est un Pokémon feu ? Alors bouffe avec Flingouste ! »

Un petit crabe ?... Langouste ?... Mouais, apparu sur le terrain... Et au vu des mots de mon adversaire, il devait être de type Eau... Mon adversaire souri, se passe la main dans les cheveux...

\- « Flingouste 'Pistolet à Eau' »

\- « Tritox esquive et lance 'Toxic'. »

Le Flingouste ouvrit sa plus grosse pince et éjecta un puissant jet d'eau. Tritox se réagit pas à temps et se prit l'attaque...

\- « Trop facile... » fit mon adversaire en envoyant un clin d'œil à Maya.

\- « Tritox ! » hurla mon Pokémon en envoyant une boule violette sur le Flingouste

Celui-ci fut recouvert du liquide violacé et se senti mal.

\- « Il est... de quoi ?! »

Un de passant sorti un appareil et scanna mon Pokémon.

\- « Il est originaire d'Alola... il est de type Feu , Poison ! »

\- « Bon... on continue ? »

\- « Quoi ? Pas question de continuer avec un truc pareil. »

Il rappela son Flingouste, se déplaça vers les filles et leurs glissa un mot à l'oreille... Se prenant une claque de Maya et un Uppercut de Wendy... je pense qu'il a un peu abusé.

Je rappelle à mon tour mon Pokémon et me dirige vers la scène de combat.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- « Il m'a dit de surveiller mes fréquentations. » dit Maya en tournant la tête  
\- « Et moi que je devrais choisir des personnes n'ayant pas de problème, comme lui... »

Je vois... nous reprîmes notre marche et arrivèrent devant le labo du Professeur. Nous entrèrent et nous assistâmes à un face à face. Le professeur Platane face à un jeune dresseur apparemment.

\- « Tu as raté le test pour obtenir ta licence Pokémon... pourquoi devrais-je te donner un Pokémon ? »

\- « Parce que sinon vous collecterez jamais les infos pour votre Pokédex ! »

\- « Mon Pokédex à déjà été complété. Serena l'a rempli comme il fallait. »

\- « Ouais ben cette Serena, elle devait être bien nulle ! Moi j'suis plus fort ! »

\- « Pourquoi ça ? » Fit Maya en avançant vers le duo.

Le professeur Platane regarda derrière Maya et vit que j'étais là avec Wendy. Il émit un sourire et se déplaça vers nous. Maya, elle, fixa le jeune dresseur dans les yeux.

\- « J'attends ta réponse... » fit Maya en croisant les bras.

Aucune réponse ne sorti du jeune dresseur. Le Professeur Platane me tendit un objet rouge. Lorsque je le pris, il s'ouvrit telle une tablette.

\- « Ceci est le dernier modèle de Pokédex. Il te sera utile pour ton voyage. C'est étrange que Sorbier ne t'en ai pas donné un... »

\- « Il faut dire qu'il se fait vieux... il ne peut plus en fabriquer beaucoup... » fit Wendy en se rongeant les ongles.

\- « Le temps passe... »

\- « EH ! Pourquoi lui il a droit au Pokédex et pas moi ?! »

Le jeune dresseur bondit vers moi mais je levai haut mon bras tenant le Pokédex. Le jeune sauta pour essayer d'attraper l'objet convoité, sans succès.

\- « Je te l'ai dit Ulrich, tu as raté ton test, tu n'es pas prêt à devenir dresseur. »

\- « C'est pas juste ! Avant on pouvait être dresseur à dix ans et personne disait rien ! »

\- « Avant c'était avant. Maintenant c'est comme ça. Rentre chez toi, réussis ton test et je reconsidérerais mes positions. »

le jeune dresseur nommé Ulrich fulmina, son visage prit une expression de colère mais ça ne m'affecter pas. Maya l'attrapa vivement par le col.

\- « Répond moi d'abord. En quoi tu serais meilleur que Serena ? »

Aucune réponse ne sorti encore une fois. Je soupirai et compris le problème.

\- « Alors ? Pourquoi serais-tu meilleur ? »

\- « Parce que moi au moins je disparaîtrais pas sans rien dire ! Et puis j'suis pas une mauviette de fille ! »

Clac*

Bon, je peux pas dire qu'il ne l'a mérité pas. Maya le lâcha et il l'a regarda avec une expression de fureur.

\- « Ulrich ! » Fis le professeur en alertant ses assistants.

Le garçon s'en alla en courant... quand tout redevint calme, le professeur parti vers l'ascenseur du fond.

\- « Suivez-moi. J'ai réfléchi au problème du brigand. Je peux t'apporter une aide précieuse. »

C'est toujours bon à prendre... nous le suivirent tandis que Maya continua de regarder vers la sortie.

\- « Tu t'inquiètes pour le gosse ? » lui demandais-je.

\- « C'est pas ça... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... »

Nous arrivèrent à l'étage du professeur, celui-ci se déplaça un peu dans la pièce avant de se retourner.

\- « Bien, Néo, nous savons que le brigand possède un Rapasdepic et un Ohmassacre. Donc un Pokémon type Normal, Vol. Et un autre Électrique. D'autant qu'un Ohmassacre est insensible aux attaques Sol grâce à son talent. Tu devrais l'empoissonner pour avoir une chance. »

\- « Mouais, qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? »

\- « Et si tu te rendais à Yantreizh ? En affrontant les champions sur ta route, tu ferais évoluer tes Pokémon et tu pourrais en capturer d'autres. Si tu te spécialise dans un type défini... »

\- « Le type Poison. » répondit Wendy avant que je ne le fasse.

\- « Hm... Nosferapti serait parfait. Un Pokémon Vol, Poison, et très rapide lors de son stade ultime... »

\- « Nous verrons bien sur la route. » Fit Maya. « Wendy et moi même devons également étoffer nos captures. »

\- « Oh... dans ce cas. Prenez ces Pokédex. » fit le professeur en tendant l'objet aux filles.

\- « Merci. » firent les deux filles à l'unisson... quand la porte sur le côté s'ouvrit dévoilant Warren.

\- « Professeur, Cornélia à appeler... Elle a vue des dresseurs l'ayant rencontré... »

\- « Quoi donc ? » fit le professeur tandis que nous tendions l'oreille.

Warren respira, reprit son souffle et répondit alors.

\- « Le Pokémon que vous faisiez venir d'Alola. Qui s'était échappé... Chelours. »


	18. Chapitre 18 : Grotte, Centre et envie

Évidemment... il fallait qu'on soit là... 'j'ai un service à vous demander'... je peux pas faire un voyage tranquille ?!

Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on peut capturer le Pokémon... le Chelours... Et évidemment, les deux filles ont débattue des heures avant de décider laquelle devait l'attraper...

\- « Vous auriez pu me le laisser, un type Normal, Combat m'aurait convenu... »

\- « Non, tu as décider de te spécialiser dans le type Poison. » fit Maya en marchant tête haute. « Laisse nous les autres. »

J'ai rien dit de cela... j'ai dis que c'était une possibilités de me spécialiser dans ce type... enfin bref... notre marche fut stopper par un type sur la route. Près d'un château construit sur un bout de terre.

\- « Ah... messieurs dames, êtes-vous ici pour relever le défi du Château de Combat ? »

\- « Le défi du Château de Combat ? » dis-je en même temps que les filles.

\- « Oui ! Faire plusieurs combat contre les membres du Château vous sera sûrement bénéfique ! Et vous obtiendrez un titre de noblesse de plus en plus haut au fur et à mesure de vos Victoires ! »

Il s'excite tout seul le vieux... et qui voudrait un titre de noblesse aujourd'hui ?... A par dans le Château j'suis sur que personne n'en tient rigueur...

\- « Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? » dit il les lunettes brillantes...

Maya, Wendy et moi-même nous concertèrent... jusqu'à...

\- « Allez ! Participer ! »

Mon père... tiens tiens...

\- « T'étais pas parti toi ?... » fis-je en regardant en biais.

\- « Fils, j'ai été prendre le temps de réfléchir. Je suis fier que tu ai gagné le badge d'Amaro. »

\- « Mouais... mais pourquoi on devrait participer ? »

\- « Tu veux entraîner tes Pokémon ? Fais le dans un lieu pratique ! Je suis sur que Tritox ou Venalgue en ont besoin. »

Mouais... je sortis mon Pokédex et consulta la fiche de mes Pokémon. Leurs niveaux étant inscrit.

Ortide Niveau 25

Tritox Niveau 24

Venalgue Niveau 20

\- « Aucun intérêt. Ils sont à un bon niveau... » fis-je alors que Wendy jetait un œil.

\- « Tu sais, si tu fais monter Venalgue de niveau, il pourra apprendre une attaque Eau assez puissante. Et il y a une arène près de l'endroit ou on va. Et d'après les informations de mon frère, c'est une arène de type Roche. »

\- « Et ? J'ai Ortide. »

\- « Sérieusement Néo. Ortide... »

\- « Son odeur est un problème, je l'admet, mais quand même. »

Maya quitta notre formation et marcha vers le vieux.

\- « Dites, à tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu ce Pokémon ? » dit elle en sortant la photo du Chelours.

\- « ….. Non désolé. Mais des dresseurs du Château peut être... »

Ben voyons... ou 'comment faire entrer des gens complètement stupide dans mon truc'... tss, je tapote l'épaule de Maya et mon regard semble la faire comprendre.

\- « Désolée, mais nous ne sommes pas intéresser. Peut être une autre fois. »

Alors que nous avançons sur la route, nous arrivâmes devant une grotte. Les sourires se dessinent sur les visages des filles et de mon père...

\- « C'est quoi cette réaction ? »

\- « C'est une grotte devant. Tu sais, des endroits sombres, humide, on entre, on bouge, on se perd dedans et quand on ressort on se rend compte qu'on est revenu au point de départ. » fit Maya en mimant des gestes avec ses mains.

\- « …. Alors... je sais pas si tu m'as pas décris autre chose en même temps... mais... »

\- « Ouais... je m'en suis rendue compte aussi... »

Mon père avança, mit sa tête à l'intérieur...

\- « Ouaip... Truffé de Nosferapti. » dit-il avec un sourire dans notre direction.

\- « Néo... tu vas avoir l'embarras du choix. » dit Wendy en avançant.

\- « Si tu le dis... »

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les grottes... c'est qu'on y voit pas à deux mètres et qu'on se mange tout les murs possibles avant de sortir... oh tiens... un bruit strident près de moi...

\- « C'est un Nosferapti ! Capture le ! »

\- « J'vais pas gaspiller une ball sur un truc que je vois pas ! Sérieusement qui à la lampe torche ?! »

Non mais sérieusement... personne n'a une lampe torche dans le groupe... ni un Pokémon pour éclairer... on va jamais sortir d'ici...

\- « Y a quelqu'un ?... » fit une voix dans le noir.

\- « C'est qui ? » demandais-je.

\- « C'est le chat ! » fit la voix de mon père avant d'éclater de rire...

Ok...ok... il m'y oblige... je voulais pas en venir là...

\- « Ortide. » dis-je en faisant sortir mon Pokémon.

Ben que ne le voyant pas, son odeur m'indique exactement où il se trouve...

\- « Je veux que tu marches tout droit, vers la sortie. Si tu y parviens, tu auras le privilège de pouvoir me faire gagner un autre badge. »

\- « Ortide ? »

\- « Oui... je t'apprécierai encore plus... »

\- « Ortide ! »

Il marcha et son odeur s'éloigna, assez pour qu'on puisse le suivre.

\- « Wendy ! Maya ! Vous êtes où ? » demandais-je.

\- « Moi je suis à quelque mètres sur ta gauche... » fit la voix de Wendy.

\- « Moi je suis... euh... »

\- « Bon, écoutez, suivez l'odeur d'Ortide. On se reverra à la sortie. »

Suivant l'odeur, je pensais arriver rapidement à la sortie. Marchant tout droit depuis plusieurs minutes, avec mes mains devant pour éviter les obstacles, quelque chose me fit me stopper.

\- « Qu'est-ce que... »

Ma tête me fit souffrir comme jamais, comme un étau qui se refermait sur moi... Et Ortide revint vers moi rapidement, oh non... mal de crâne + odeur nauséabonde... génial le cocktail...

J'entends des bruits de combat... Ortide semble lancer Acide un peu partout sans parvenir à toucher son adversaire... un Nosferapti ?...

Serrant les dents, je me relevai et attrapa une ball à ma ceinture.

\- « Ok... Ils le veulent... je vais l'avoir ! » Hurlais-je en envoyant la boule au hasard dans le noir.

La ball toucha quelque chose. J'entendis les mouvements de la boule comme si un Pokémon avait été capturé... puis le clic final. Ortide ne bougeait plus, donc où j'avais capturé son adversaire... où je l'avais fait fuir avec mon hurlement.

\- « Bon... j'ai attrapé quelque chose mais je sais pas où est la ball... »

Marchant dans le noir, je touchai quelque chose avec mon pied... un petit rocher...

\- « Néo ! On est sortie ! Tu es où ?! » Fit la voix de Wendy quelque part à ma droite.

Attend... elles sont à la sortie ?

\- « Vous êtes revenue à l'entrée ?! »

\- « Non ! On a cru ça aussi, mais on voit clairement Relifac-le-Haut ! » Fit Maya.

Bon... pas de panique... je ramasse ma ball et je suis la voix de mes deux amies...

Si j'arrive à la trouver... je n'arrive pas à la sentir au toucher avec mes chaussures...

\- « Ortide ?... »

\- « Ah non c'est pas le moment ! File rejoindre Wendy et Maya, je ramasse ma ball et j'arrive. »

\- « Orti ! Ortide ! »

Trop proche... trop proche... oula... je sens quelque chose remonter... je fais rentrer Ortide... et respire un bon coup...

C'est mieux... mes yeux commencent à s'habituer à l'obscurité finalement... Je fais quelque pas et sens ma ball au sol. La ramassant et la rangeant avec les autres je regarde vers ma droite et remarque une fine lumière.

Marchant vers elle, touchant la paroi pour être sur, je sors lentement ma tête de la grotte. La lumière du soleil agressant immédiatement mes yeux, je baisse la tête et attend quelques secondes. Après ça, relevant ma tête, je remarque que Wendy me regarde de près... avant de m'embrasser rapidement.

\- « Ok... pourquoi ? »

Pas de réponse mais de nouveau elle m'embrasse. Pas que ça me dérange pas, c'est juste étrange venant d'elle. Je remarque que Maya nous regarde...j'éloigne un peu Wendy

\- « Ça va ? Le spectacle te plaît ?... »

\- « Vous êtes pas vraiment ensemble hein ?... »

Quoi ? Non mais c'est quoi cette manie de répondre à une question par une autre ?!

\- « Néo... j'ai chaud... » commence Wendy en enlevant les bretelles de sa salopette.

\- « Wendy, calme toi... on est pas dans un endroit pour ça... » dis-je en essayent de trouver une solution et tentant de lui remettre les bretelles.

\- « Néo... »

\- « Maya qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?! »

\- « Rien du tout ! » dit-elle vivement. « On discutait de votre couple, des sentiments qu'elle avait envers toi, et quand tu t'es approché de la sortie elle s'est levée et a dit : 'Je vais confirmer ça.' »

Ok... bon...

\- « Wendy, on est pas dans un endroit pour ça, alors retient toi jusqu'à... »

\- « Non... Je pourrai pas... »

Que quelqu'un me... Attend...

Sortant Ortide, Wendy se boucha le nez et s'éloigna.

\- « Pourquoi ?... »

\- « De un : Pas l'endroit pour ça. De deux : On a une mission. Alors lorsque les deux conditions auront disparu, on verra. »

Wendy gonfla les joues mais acquiesça. Préférant éviter un changement d'avis, je décidai de garder Ortide près de moi. Descendant la falaise menant à Relifac-le-Haut, nous arrivèrent à destination sous le soleil couchant. Je rappelai Ortide à l'approche du Centre pokémon et tendit mon bras, main grande ouverte pour bloquer Wendy.

\- « Bon, je propose qu'on aille au Centre Pokémon préparer des chambres, demander si ils ont vu le Chelours et bien préparer l'arène. » fit Maya.

\- « Ok... mais pourquoi DES chambres ? » demandais-je. « Pourquoi pas une avec trois lit ? »

\- « Parce que Wendy veut passer du temps avec toi. Que je tiens à ma nuit de sommeil complète, et en plus, j'ai pas envie d'assister à ce genre de chose. »

\- « Tu marques un point. » lui accordais-je.

Entrant dans le centre, nous remarquèrent qu'une foule monstre s'était entassé à l'intérieur. J'approchais ma tête de l'oreille de Maya.

\- « Si ils sont tous là pour une chambre... ça va être un problème... »

\- « Attend... »

Parmi les voix, certaines lâchèrent comme phrase : 'il faut faire quelque chose !' ou encore : 'J'ai cru que ce Pokémon allait me tuer avec son câlin !'

Ok... ils ont donc rencontré le Pokémon... donc pas trop le moment de dire qu'on est à sa recherche. Après quelques secondes, ils sortirent du centre laissant l'infirmière. Nous approchâmes du comptoir.

\- « Bonsoir... deux chambres s'il vous plaît. » demanda Maya en posant sa Pokéball.

\- « Deux chambres, très bien. » dit l'infirmière en attrapant deux cartes.

Maya prit l'une des cartes et me la passa.

\- « Allez-y... elle est à bout... »

De qu... un regard vers Wendy et je compris Maya. Attrapant la main de Wendy je l'emmenais avec moi dans la chambre dédié.


	19. Tout à plat Capture, problème en vue

A peine la porte fermé, je vis Wendy s'asseoir sur le lit présent.

\- « Bon, deux choses. » dis-je vers elle. « Premièrement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Deuxièmement, c'est hors de question. »

Wendy me regarda, sans bouger, je plaquais mon dos à la porte, attendant les réponses.

\- « Je voulais juste, passer un moment avec toi. Seuls à seul. Pour discuter, comme avant. »

\- « T'as fais tout un cinéma pour ça ?... Et Maya dans tout ça ? »

\- « J'ai eu cette idée en discutant avec elle. »

\- « Elle m'a un peu dit oui... »

\- « Concrètement Néo... tu ne m'aimes plus. C'est ça ? »

Je soupirai... Ça n'allait pas être simple à expliquer.

\- « Tu es une amie, proche, mais depuis ce soir là. »

\- « Néo... »

\- « Depuis ce soir là. Je ne ressens plus la même chose. »

Wendy baissa la tête, je restai près de la porte.

\- « Je ne voulais pas ça... »

\- « On en a déjà parlé. Tu veux vraiment y revenir ?... »

\- « Je ne pensais pas que ça te changerais autant... En fait, en écoutant le Célébi, j'ai compris. »

\- « Tu as compris quoi ? Que les voyages temporels c'est la merde ? »

\- « Que tu es un Néo provenant d'un autre. Que ta personnalité est différente à cause de la boucle. »

\- « Et donc ? Tu espères quand battant le brigand, le Néo gentil reviendra et que vous vivrez une belle histoire d'amour ? Regarde bien mes lèvres et ouvre les oreilles. JE. NE. DISPARAITRAIS. PAS. »

Wendy me regarda, les yeux brillants 

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Que tu proviennes d'un autre Néo ne change rien, je veux juste que tu ouvres les yeux sur ce que tu étais capables, enfant. »

\- « Et de quoi j'étais capable ?... »

\- « Tu pouvais comprendre les Pokémon comme personne. Je l'ai comprise en primaire quand tu es venus sauvé le Caninos de Stella. »

\- « N'importe quoi... Si ça n'avait pas été moi, c'était toi qui te serais mise au milieu. »

\- « Tu as oublié ce qui s'était passer avant ? » Wendy se leva brusquement. « Le Caninos n'arrêtait pas de gratter ma salopette, Stella lui ordonnait d'arrêter mais il ne l'écoutait pas, et toi tu as alors dit : 'Wendy, Caninos veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras. Il veut sentir tes cheveux.' »

Mouais... j'avais préféré oublier ça... Wendy se remis sur le lit.

\- « Comment on aurait pu deviner ça ? Stella était étonnée, et quand je t'ai questionné pour savoir comment tu as su, tu as dis : 'Je sais pas, mais j'arrive aussi à comprendre les Pokémon de mon père.'

Décidément... pour qu'elle se rappelle de ça... Quelqu'un toqua

\- « C'est Maya... tout va bien ? »

\- « Aussi bien que d'habitude. » répondis-je alors.

\- « Ah... Juste pour dire, le Chelours à été aperçus au abord de Relifac-le-Haut. Et le Champion va peut être aller voir. Donc... Dépêchez-vous... »

\- « Entre. »

J'ouvrai la porte, Maya se cacha alors les yeux.

\- « Non mais sérieux ! Si c'est ça ton délire je... »

\- « Sérieusement ?... »

Maya écarta lentement les mains de son visage, me voyant toujours habillé, je me décalai un peu, montrant Wendy assise.

\- « Je pensais que vous... »

\- « Wendy voulait juste parler avec moi, seul à seul. »

Wendy releva la tête voyant Maya à l'entrée.

\- « C'est donc ça... tu préfères Maya... »

\- « Non. » répondis-je en la regardant. « Maya est aussi une amie. Si je m'entends bien avec elle, c'est une question de feeling. C'est quelque chose que tu devrais savoir... »

\- « Wendy... tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? » demanda Maya.

Wendy détourna la tête.

\- « Je... »

Maya s'approcha, prit Wendy par les épaules

\- « Wendy, que tu aimes Néo c'est une chose. Si ça doit entraver le voyage, alors autant que tu partes et que tu l'attendes à Sinnoh ! »

Wendy regarda Maya avec des yeux étonnés. De mon côté, je vérifiais que personne n'arrivait.

\- « Écoute moi bien. » continua Maya. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves. Il est colérique, gamin, dans le déni le plus absolu concernant son destin... Ce n'est plus le Néo que tu as connu, celui que tu m'as décrit était plus intéressant que cette coquille vide. »

Coquille vide... Hé je lui dis qu'elle est un perso bouche-trou le temps que l'histoire avance ?... Mouais mieux vaut que je me taise...

\- « Ça ne change rien Maya... » répondit Wendy. « J'aime Néo. »

Ces mots provoquèrent une boule de chaleur en moi... Assez agréable je dirais... mais pour l'instant.

\- « On ferait mieux d'y aller. Sauf si on veut ramener un Pokémon détruit au professeur. » dis-je en tapotant un doigt contre le mur.

Maya tourna la tête vers moi et approuva. Sortant la première. Wendy se leva, remis ses cheveux en place et marcha, lorsqu'elle sortie, je fermais la porte et suivit les filles. Wendy ralenti sa marche pour se placer à côté de moi.

\- « J'espère que ce que je t'ai dis, sera utile pour le Chelours. »

\- « Sans doute... Si j'arrive à me souvenir comment je faisais. »

\- « Ne réfléchis pas dessus. »

Elle accéléra la marche. Alors que je tentai de me souvenir de mon enfance...

\- « C'est vrai cette histoire ? » fit mon père derrière moi.

\- « Sans doute... Wendy ne m'a jamais menti. Ou alors elle le fait très bien. »

\- « Mais c'est... Génial ! » hurla-t-il alors. « Tu te rends compte ?! Avec un don pareil tu aurais pu devenir un professeur Pokémon réputé ! »

\- « Et rester dans un labo et ne sortir que pour des recherches ? Très peu pour moi. »

J'accélérai le pas. Sortant du centre, je partais vers le nord suivant Wendy et Maya qui avançaient d'un pas très rapide. Arrivée à la sortie, nous vîmes un type assez grand, le teint bronzé, observant les alentours.

\- « Un nouveau Pokémon qui veut faire des câlins aux gens ?... Ça ne correspond pas aux Pokémon habituels de Kalos... »

\- « Peut être parce qu'il provient d'une autre région ? » fis-je en avançant devant lui.

\- « Ah ? Et tu es son dresseur ? »

\- « Non, nous sommes envoyés par le Professeur Platane pour le capturer. »

Il se retourna, voyant Wendy et Maya sortirent leurs Pokéball.

\- « Je vois... je peux vous apporter un coup de main ? Je suis Lino, Champion de l'arène de Relifac-le Haut. »

\- « Non. Garde tes forces, après je viendrais te défier. »

\- « Ah... très bien. Je t'attends à l'arène alors. »

Il parti alors, nous laissant tout les trois. Soudain, mon erreur me frappa à l'arrière de la tête... à moins que ce ne soit l'une des filles...

\- « On avait la chance d'avoir un Champion pour nous aider... il a fallu que tu fasses le gros dur... » Fit Maya en avançant.

\- « On a pas besoin de lui. » répondis-je en me massant l'arrière de la tête.

Maya continua d'avancer, la Ball de son Pokémon à la main, prudemment, on ne connaît rien du Pokémon si ce n'est qu'il adore faire des câlins aux gens... Malsain...

Wendy et moi même suivirent en observant à droite et à gauche. Aucun bruit à par nos pas dans l'herbe, pas un Pokémon sauvage pour nous attaquer ou pour montrer sa présence... Cette impression ne me plaisait pas, étais-ce seulement le Pokémon d'Alola ?...

\- « Là ! » hurla Maya en pointant une gigantesque masse noire avec une tête rose.

\- « Pas de doute... Bon vu que vous avez décidée... que Maya devait l'attraper. Wendy, on va l'affaiblir et Maya tu le captureras quand il sera assez faible. »

\- « Ok. » fit Wendy en s'avançant.

Libérant son Pandespiègle, et moi mon Ortide, nous envoyèrent nos Pokémon au combat. Le Chelours remarquant notre présence poussa un petit rugissement avant de tendre les bras...

\- « Mon Arceus... donc il adore vraiment faire des câlins... » lâchais-je décontenancé.

\- « Fais attention ! Pandy utilise 'Dernier Mot' !

Le petit panda regarda durement l'Ours mais rien ne se passa.

\- « Super... Ortide lance 'Para-spore' ! »

Mon Pokémon envoya sa tête en avant, projetant de la poudre jaune sur l'Ours qui frissonna avant de lever de nouveau la tête.

\- « Paralyser ?... Non ?... Un peu ?... » tentai-je alors qu'Ortide fixait l'ours.

\- « Che... lours... » fit le Pokémon adverse.

Attend... je me concentrai alors sur lui. Il recommença.

\- « Che... lours... (Arrê... tez...) »

\- « Quoi ?! » hurlais-je étonner.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Wendy. « Tu le comprends ? »

\- « Il nous demande d'arrêter. Pourquoi ? Tu fais fuir les gens. »

\- « Che...lours... lours... (J'ai...peur... je suis seul...). »

Il avait peur, il était donc le seul Chelours à être emmener ?...

\- « Tu étais seul ? Ou tu t'es enfui et tu t'es retrouvé seul ? »

\- « Che... Chelours... (Tout seul... bateau... courir...) »

Un Pokémon hors de sa région naturelle... il allait devoir s'expliquer le Platane...

\- « Écoute, on va te capturer, t'amener au professeur Pokémon de la région, et quand on aura tout réglé, il te ramènera à Alola. »

Maya sorti des hautes herbes, étonnée à son tour.

\- « Il peut parler aux Pokémon ? »

\- « Non. Il comprends ce qu'ils disent. »

\- « C'est pas la même chose ? »

\- « CHELOURS ! (NON PAS CAPTURE!) »

\- « Et ben tant pis ! Ortide lance 'Acide' ! »

Ortide envoya le liquide orange sur le Chelours après plusieurs attaques il tomba à genou.

\- « Vas-y Maya ! »

\- « Go! » dit elle en envoyant la ball sur le Chelours.

La ball bougea, une fois, deux fois... trois fois... clic.

\- « Un Chelours ! Yes ! » fis Maya en allant chercher sa prise.

Wendy s'avança vers moi.

\- « Il a suffi d'en parler pour que ça te revienne... » dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- « Tu parles... j'ai peut être fait l'exact contraire de ce don.. »

\- « Tu penses ? »

\- « Si je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent. Il faudrait que je les aide, plutôt que de les forcer... »

\- « Oh ? Un début de maturité ? » fit Maya en revenant. « Ça te donnerai presque du charme... »

\- « Tais-toi. On retourne à Relifac-le-Haut. Je vais gagner mon second badge. »

En repartant, j'entendis deux cris étouffés derrière moi. Me retournant, je vis Wendy et Maya à terre, un type l'air mauvais finissant de les ligotés.

\- « C'est pas gentil... tu me fais attendre... »

C'est quoi cette voix complètement déformés ?...

\- « Tu dois mourir petit... »

\- « Le brigand ?! T'es pas sensé être là ? »

\- « Qui s'en fiche ?... Ohmassacre... »

Une anguille énorme apparu, une bouche énorme grande ouverte... Je plaçai un pas en arrière. Attrapant la ball d'Ortide.

\- « Non non... ça ne te sauveras pas... »

L'anguille fondit à pleine vitesse sur moi, ne me laissant pas le temps de dégainer, sa mâchoire engloba tout mon haut du corps.

\- « Disparais... pour toujours cette fois... »

Alors que la mâchoire du Pokémon se referma, une forte lumière l'engloba le souleva et le renvoya proche de son propriétaire.

\- « Qui ose ?! »

Arrivant derrière moi, j'entendis le bruit de chaussure à talons. Je jetai un coup d'œil et vit une jeune femme habillé de blanc, accompagné d'un Pokémon dont la tenue était identique.

\- « Un Pokémon dangereux parcourent ma région. Un brigand tente de tuer un jeune dresseur... ça fait deux fois que ça arrive... Maintenant je prends les choses en main. »


	20. Un compte à régler

Qui étais-ce ?... Bon au moins elle vient me donner un coup de main. J'attrapais finalement la ball de Tritox et l'envoya au combat. Une main suivit un d'un se plaça devant moi.

\- « Rappelle le. » m'ordonna la jeune femme. « J'ai dis que je prenais les choses en main. »

\- « Peut être, mais si il veut me tuer, je vais pas me laisser faire. » dis-je en pensant sous son bras.

Le brigand relâcha ses bras, comme un pantin... un autre Pokémon apparu, un immense oiseau type rapace...

\- « Combat duo ?... » fit le brigand d'une voix d'outre-tombe. « Vous ne vous en tirerez pas... »

La jeune femme s'avança à côté de moi, fit un geste et son Pokémon très élégant se plaça à côté de Tritox.

\- « Gardevoir, je compte sur toi. » fit la jeune femme.

\- « Gardevoir. (Ça va être facile.) »

\- « Bien, jeune homme, tu sais comment fonctionne un combat duo ? »

\- « Assez pour assurer une victoire. » répondis-je sans lâcher le brigand de vue.

Le brigand poussa un cri inhumain, ses Pokémon chargèrent alors vers nous.

\- « Tritox lance 'Toxic' sur Ohmassacre ! »

\- « Gardevoir lance 'Psyko' sur Rapasdepic ! »

Nos deux Pokémon agirent de concert, Tritox envoyant sa boule violette sur l'un, Gardevoir utilisa Psyko pour envoyer Rapasdepic sur la trajectoire de Toxic. Les deux Pokémon du brigand furent empoisonné suite à ça.

\- « Whoua. » m'exclamais-je. « C'était... génial. »

\- « Merci. Envoyer Toxic était une bonne idée mon garçon. »

\- « Inutile...Inutile... » faisait le brigand durant notre échange. « Inutile... INUTILE ! Ohmassacre utilise 'Séisme' ! »

Les yeux du Ohmassacre s'illuminèrent, se redressant et dominant le terrain de son long... Il s'écroula au sol provoquant un tremblement de terre.

\- « Hein ? » réagit ma coéquipière. « Mais Ohmassacre ne peut apprendre ce genre d'attaque ! »

Le brigand se mit à rire à gorge déployé. Sa langue se mit à pendre comme ses bras à la fin.

\- « Vous pensiez avoir affaire à une menace facile ? » dit il en se mordant plusieurs fois la langue. « Je dois tuer ce garçon... »

Ses yeux se révulsèrent à ses mots... j'aimerais pas être lui quand il va se réveiller de cette état... Le terrain cessa de trembler et, des quatre Pokémon seul Tritox s'écroula. Je le rappelai dans sa Ball et en attrapa une autre. Encore une fois, le bras de ma coéquipière s'interposa.

\- « Désolé mon garçon, mais ce n'est pas un adversaire habituel. »

\- « Vous me gonflez. Je peux encore combattre ! »

\- « Non. Gardevoir va en finir. »

\- « Toute seule ? » répondis-je en montrant les deux adversaires. « Permettez moi d'en douter. »

\- « Observe. Gardevoir, montrons leurs notre puissance ! Méga-Évolue ! »

Elle toucha la perle de son collier qui se mit à luire. Son Pokémon brilla à son tour, quelques instant après Gardevoir réapparu dans une robe bien plus imposante avec des barrettes dans ses cheveux.

\- « Quoi ?... Vous avez fais quoi là ? » demandais-je à la fois étonné et envieux.

\- « J'ai fais Méga-évolué mon Gardevoir. C'est maintenant Méga Gardevoir. »

Le brigand... était maintenant plié dans le mauvais sens... à un point que sa tête pouvait se glisser entre ses jambes...

\- « Combien de fois... faudra-t-il que je dise... Inutile... ? Rapasdepic lance 'Bomb-beurk' ! »

Les yeux de son Pokémon oiseau s'illuminèrent, il s'envola, se concentra, ouvrir le bec et balançant l'attaque.

\- « Méga Gardevoir utilise 'Psyko' et renvoie lui l'attaque ! »

\- « Non. » fit le brigand. « Ohmassacre lance 'Par-ici' ! »

\- « Quoi ?! » fit ma coéquipière tandis que son Gardevoir se tournait vers Ohmassacre.

L'attaque du Rapasdepic toucha le Gardevoir qui accusa le coup. Ma coéquipière prit une expression de questionnement. Et moi aussi... Comment vaincre un adversaire qui fait utiliser des attaques que ne peuvent pas apprendre ses Pokémon ?...

Alors que je réfléchissais, ma coéquipière repris son sourire.

\- « Nous sommes à égalités. »

Quoi ?... Je regardais alors le terrain, le Ohmassacre... par terre, KO... le brigand hurla se contorsionnant de plus belle.

\- « Vous allez le regretter... » dit-il en ne ressemblant plus à rien... « Rapasdepic lance 'Vibrobscur' !

\- « Méga Gardevoir contre avec 'Pouvoir Lunaire' ! »

Les deux Pokémon concentrèrent leurs attaques. Les envoyèrent sur le terrain où elles se percutèrent cela provoqua une explosion. La fumée des attaques empêchait de voir les Pokémon sur le terrain.

\- « Méga Gardevoir lance 'Feuille Magik' ! »

J'entendis le Gardevoir par delà la fumée, il confirmait l'ordre reçu. Alors que je restais sans rien faire, je sentis mes mains tremblaient. Frustré de ne pas participer à ce combat... c'était pourtant l'occasion de faire quelque chose, attrapant la ball de mon récent Pokémon capturé, je l'envoyais le plus haut que je pouvais dans les airs.

La ball s'ouvrit, dévoilant une petite créature volante... verte ?... ma déception vint rapidement... J'avais capturé un Nosferapti pas commun dans cette grotte...

\- « Nos ? Nosferapti ? (Tu ? Tu m'as capturée?) »

\- « Bon c'est pas le moment des réjouissance. Lance 'Ultrason' pour trouver notre adversaire ! »

Nosferapti prit de la hauteur et envoya un puissant son dans la fumée. Soudain il se mit à tourner en cercle.

\- « Là-bas ! Rapasdepic se cache là-bas ! » hurlais-je en indiquant mon Pokémon à ma coéquipière.

Elle regarda dans la direction que je pointais. Étonnée

\- « Comment ça, là-bas ? »

\- « Nosferapti à trouvée où se cacher le Rapasdepic... » dis-je comme évident.

\- « Ce n'est pas possible... Gardevoir le tient en ce moment. Il ne peut pas être là-bas... »

\- « Hein ? » dis-je en regardant de nouveau vers mon Pokémon volant. « Mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?... »

Un bruit sourd, tel un cri énorme de Pokémon nous parvint. Mettant nos mains à nos oreilles attendant que le bruit s'arrête.

La fumée commença enfin à ce dissiper, malgré le bruit et la douleur de mes tympans je me risquai à ouvrir un œil. Le Rapasdepic était en l'air. Le Gardevoir immobile. Le brigand, revenu à la normal … si on considère les yeux révulsaient et la langue pendue comme normal...

\- « Inutile... inutile... » chantonnait-il en secouant la tête...

Mais quoi enfin ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation ?! Nosferapti continuait ses tours dans les airs, regardant pourquoi je vis alors une mâchoire énorme. Un corps violet mais dont la mâchoire faisait la hauteur.

\- « Toujours prendre une assurance... » dit le brigand. « Brouhabam, ce jeune garçon est à toi... dévore le comme il se doit... »

Ah non... ça pas question !

\- « Nosferapti lance 'Ultrason' sur Brouhabam ! »

\- « Brouhabam lance 'Abri' ! »

Alors que mon Nosferapti poussa un cri vers lui, le Brouhabam resta figé, entouré d'un dôme vert.

\- « C'est mignon... Te débattre tel un petit hélionceau face à l'ogre qui vient te dévorer... »

\- « Sous-estime pas le lionceau. Il mord. Nosferapti lance 'Vampirisme' ! »

Mon Pokémon mordu le Brouhabam puis s'éloigna.

\- « Bravo...ton Pokémon a aspiré un peu de vie de Brouhabam. Profites-en bien... »

Alors que Brouhabam avançait, un sourire se dessina sur mon visage. Le brigand comme agacé prit ça comme de la provocation.

\- « Tu oses sourire... très bien. Brouhabam fais le souffrir. Lance 'Ligotage' ! Broie lui les os avant de le dévorer ! »

Le Pokémon violet hurla son nom, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, accéléra le pas s'apprêta à me m'attraper... et rencontra une masse noire apparaissant devant moi, tendant les bras vers Brouhabam.

\- « Hein ?! » réagit le brigand.

\- « Chelours ! (Câlins!) »

La masse noire attrapa le Brouhabam et le serra dans ses bras, nous entendîmes alors un craquement provenant du Pokémon tenu, quand le Chelours le relâcha, il retomba au sol KO.

\- « Im...Impossible... »

\- « Pour qui ? »

Ma coéquipière se redressa, je m'enquerrais de son état mais elle me fit signe que tout allait bien.

\- « Tu as commis une erreur dans ce combat. »

\- « Quel erreur ?... » dit le brigand faisant trembler ses bras. « Je n'ai commis aucune erreur ! »

\- « Oh que si. Lorsque j'ai utilisé l'attaque Feuille Magik. Ce n'était pas pour Rapasdepic. »

Quoi ?... Mais alors... je regardais derrière le brigand, les cordes qui retenait mes amies étaient coupées. Maya et Wendy sortirent alors du bois.

\- « On a essayé de trouver une ouverture pour vous aidez. Finalement c'est Néo qui s'en ai chargé. » Fit Maya en rappelant son nouveau Pokémon.

\- « Et en plus, tu ne t'occupais plus de Rapasdepic. Archéomire a fait son œuvre. » fit Wendy tendis que l'assiette bleu revenait vers elle, heureux.

Le Rapasdepic s'écroula au sol à cette annonce. Le brigand entra en plein exercice de contorsion, lorsqu'il eut fini, il dégagea une espèce de fumée violette.

\- « Pas fini... Pas fini... » dit il de sa voix d'outre-tombe. « Tu n'auras pas toujours un expert ou tes amis pour te sauver ! Je dois te tuer... avant que tu ne rejoignes les autres ! »

Finissant sa phrase, le brigand se mit à gonfler, gonfler, gonfler...

\- « Partons d'ici ! » hurla la jeune femme en rappelant son Pokémon.

Wendy m'attrapa le bras et nous repartîmes tous vers Relifac-le-Haut. Le brigand continua de gonfler. Arrachant des buissons.

Les Pokémon sauvages suivirent le mouvement de fuite. Et même... voir un type se mettre à gonfler de la sorte... n'importe qui fuirait... Nosferapti nous suivait avec mal en battant des ailes.

Arriver aux abords du Centre Pokémon, toute la ville pouvait voir le spectacle, voyant qu'il ne gonflait plus, tout le monde attendit le moment de l'explosion en fermant les yeux et se protégeant en se plaquant derrière des bâtiments.

Rien ne vint... Plus personne ne bougeait... j'entendais les battements d'ailes de mon Pokémon... assez agaçant à la longue.

\- « Nosferapti, Nosfe, Nosferapti. (Maitre, je dois vous dire quelque chose.)

\- « Ça ne peut pas attendre l'explosion ? »

\- « Nosferapti. (la personne gonflant à disparu.) »

Quoi ? Je me risquais un coup d'œil. Tendant la tête doucement... Rien. Effectivement il avait disparu. Je rappelai Nosferapti puis tapotai l'épaule de Wendy, lui signalant que la menace avait disparu.

Quand toute la ville fut mise au courant, le Champion arriva et salua la jeune femme qui m'avait aider.

\- « Eh bien Dianthéa... dois-je vous remercier pour le brigand ? Ou le Pokémon d'Alola ? »

\- « Pour le brigand, je n'y suis pour rien. Pour le Pokémon d'Alola, ces jeunes gens le sont. » dit-elle en nous montrant.

Le Champion me reconnu et me tendis la main. Je lui rendis sa poigne et je ressentis de l'électricité. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Maya qui lui indiqua que c'était elle qui l'avait capturée, il l'a félicita avant de passer à Wendy.

Pendant que Wendy, Maya et Lino discutaient, La jeune femme du nom de Dianthéa toucha mon épaule pour que je me tourne vers elle.

\- « Pourquoi avoir agi aussi imprudemment ? »

\- « Vous aimeriez qu'on vous menace de vous tuez et qu'au lieu de combattre vous partez la queue entre les jambes ? C'est pas mon style. »

\- « Si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez fini six pied sous terre... et vos amies vous aurez pleurer. »

\- « Je suis un coriace. Je ne serai pas mort tout seul. »

\- « Bien sur... Vous me rappelez un jeune homme... »

\- « Votre amant ? »

Dianthéa se mit à rire doucement de cette blague. Elle reprit rapidement.

\- « Non, un héros. Il s'appelait Mike. »

Mike ?... Wait... Ce nom me dit quelque chose...

\- « Vous pouvez me le décrire ? » demandais-je à voix basse.

\- « Eh bien... j'ai une photo de lui, d'avant sa disparition. »

Elle sortie une photo que je pris dans les mains. Observant le garçon accompagné d'une Mystimaniac... Wait...

\- « Wendy ! Toi qui as une bonne mémoire. »

Wendy arriva rapidement, je lui montrais la photo, demandant si elle connaissait le garçon.

\- « Il s'appelle Mike d'après Dianthéa. » dis-je pour compléter les informations. Wendy resta le regard fixe.

\- « Oui... oui ! Je me souviens ! Il était avec nous à l'école. Nous étions dans la classe Feu, lui dans la classe Plante. »

Ah Wendy... au moins sa mémoire est un atout sans aucun autre.

\- « Je me demandais ce qu'il devenait... Il a toujours été un peu timide... Il me rappelait toi... »

\- « Merci de me comparer à quelqu'un comme lui... »

\- « C'est un héros qui a sauvé une ville de la région ! Ce n'est pas un moins que rien ! » réagit Dianthéa espérant me faire dire des excuses.

Maya s'approcha à son tour, Lino m'indiqua qu'il m'attendrait à l'arène quand je serai prêt. Wendy m'y Maya au courant concernant le garçon sur la photo.

\- « Un héros... il est jeune non ? »

\- « Il doit avoir quinze ou seize ans... » dis-je en réfléchissant. « Mais vous avez dit qu'il avait disparu ? »

\- « Oui... un tragique accident... »

Un accident ?... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... mais à un héros et surtout à quelqu'un qui, d'après Wendy, n'était pas du genre à chercher des noises aux autres...

\- « Quelqu'un parle d'un héros ? » fit une voix masculine derrière nous.

Dianthéa se tourna vers la voix, et son expression m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas ravie. Nous nous tournâmes en suivant et virent un garçon habillé d'un costard coûtant sans doute une fortune... Il s'avança nonchalamment vers nous.

\- « Dianthéa, vous me manquiez. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai appris que vous partiez à la recherche du Pokémon d'Alola. » dit-il en tentant un bise main.

\- « Et bien vous êtes en retard Eusèbe. » fit Dianthéa en retirant sa main en vitesse. « Ces jeunes gens ont sauvés la situation. »

Le garçon nommé Eusèbe nous regarda. Il ne s'attarda pas sur moi, mais sur les filles. S'approchant de Wendy, il tenta un bise main, elle tourna sur elle-même pour l'éviter. Quand à Maya, elle se laissa faire en ayant une drôle d'expression.

\- « Je me nomme Eusèbe. Maitre de la Ligue de Kalos. »

Pardon ?! Maitre ? Sérieusement ? Mon étouffement attira son attention.

\- « Tu ne me crois pas, le gueux ? » dit-il en approchant son visage...

Ni une ni deux, ce fut un coup de boule dans son nez qu'il reçut comme réponse.

\- « Comment oses-tu ? » dit-il en sortant un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang.

\- « Me traites pas de gueux. Ensuite, on te connaît Eusèbe, t'es le genre fils à papa que je déteste. »

\- « Ah oui ?... On se connaît ? »

\- « De vue. » répondit Wendy. « Nous étions dans la classe Feu et toi dans la Plante. »

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, s'essuyant encore le visage et le nez. Si je l'avais cassé, j'avais ça de gagné.

\- « Tes parents... » fit Maya en le pointant du doigt. « Ça me revient... tes parents sont venus plusieurs fois voir les miens... »

\- « Hein ? » dit-il sans comprendre, avant de prendre une expression de fureur.

Dianthéa se plaça entre nous quatre.

\- « Bon, les esprits sont encore un peu chaud après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vous propose un peu de repos et vous reprendrez votre discussion plus calme. »

\- « Non. » fit Maya en s'avançant. « J'ai des comptes à régler et si ce n'est pas avec ses parents, ce sera avec lui. »

\- « Woo Maya. » tentais-je. « Il est maître de la Ligue, tu vas quand même pas le défier comme ça ? On a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de lui. »

\- « Néo à raison. » fit Wendy en attrapant l'épaule de Maya. « Si tu fais ça, c'est perdu d'avance. »

Eusèbe admira ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- « Perdu d'avance ?... combien de badge ? » dit-il en nous demandant.

\- « J'en ai un. » répondit Wendy, ce qui provoqua un rire du garçon.

\- « Idem. » répondis-je, provoquant un rire plus que moqueur.

\- « Aucun. » répondit Maya. « Mais j'en ai pas besoin pour te mettre une raclée ! »

Éclatant de rire, son nez finit par couler de nouveau. Il cessa rapidement pour essuyer le sang.

\- « Plus minable que Mike... » dit-il dans son mouchoir. « J'aurais jamais cru voir ça... »

\- « Assez ! » hurla Dianthéa. « Vous êtes encore trop échauffer. Allez au centre Pokémon et soignez vos compagnons. Vous reprendrez cette discussion ce soir. Plus calme. »

Wendy et moi-même approuvèrent cette décision. Mais Maya resta plantée. Avec Wendy, nous l'attrapâmes par le bras et l'emmenèrent de force. Eusèbe restant avec Dianthéa à s'essuyer le nez. Un nez cassé de plus à mettre dans mon compteur pensais-je.

* * *

 **Note :** _Deux chapitres en une journée ? Une explication s'impose._

 _J'avais d_ _éjà écris les vingts chapitres de cette histoire. Le problème quand je les ai écris c'était en 2011-2012 en grande ligne donc pas complètement écris ou alors avec juste les infos pour les écrire... Du coup, en venant sur ce site j'ai envoyé quelques chapitres à peine retouché (et ne dépassant pas 3 pages pour la plupart...) certains (ceux dont je jugeais qu'ils en avaient besoin) ont été corrigés ou alors j'ai changé des choses. A la base, Néo devait aller à Kanto mais X/Y est sortie et cette région était l'occasion pour moi de changer le récit. Donc changeant les chapitres concernant Kanto et tout transposé pour y mettre les infos de Kalos (donc Police de Carmin-sur-Mer à la base, Major Bob en tant que Champion à affronter etc...). Arrivant à la correction du chapitre 19 j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de son auteur, de faire un clin d'œil à l'histoire : « Jusqu'au bout du monde » de Fisitron que je trouve excellente. J'ai donc effacer entièrement le Chapitre 20 et l'ai réécrit._

 _A partir de là, je ferai en sorte que le sentiment de bâclage que vous avez pu ressentir sois moindre. Je compte sur vous pour les reviews, cela ne peut que m'améliorer._

 _A la prochaine pour le Chapitre 21 !_


	21. Une nuit, un programme, un marché

Nous entrèrent dans le centre Pokémon de Relifac-le-Haut, le soleil commençant à se coucher baignait l'entrée d'une lumière orangée, nous placèrent Maya sur une des banquettes et Wendy se chargea de prendre nos Pokémon et de les amener à l'infirmière.  
Je m'asseyais devant Maya, bras croisés.

\- « C'est sérieux ton affaire ? »  
\- « Tu ne le connais pas... » fit Maya les yeux emplis de colère. « Ses parents organisés leurs plan chez les miens. Ils voulaient recréer une Team Rocket encore plus forte qu'avant en sachant qu'il n'y avait plus de 'gamin' pour les vaincre. Heureusement, ils se sont fait arrêter. »  
\- « Et tu sais pourquoi ils se sont fait arrêter ? »  
\- « L'un de leurs membres est apparu au grand jour, alors la police à enquêter sur ses relations. »

Mouais... mais ce Eusèbe, à par se vanter et faire le beau... Il était quand même devenu Maitre de la Ligue...

\- « J'ai une question... » commença Maya. « Si vous étiez dans la même année, de classe différentes... Comment est-il devenu Maitre en si peu de temps ?... »  
\- « Très simple. La classe Feu durent plus longtemps que la classe Plante. Eux finissent leurs années plus tôt tandis que nous on continue pour acquérir plus de connaissance sur les Pokémon. En quelques mois il a pu devenir Maitre... c'est quand même impressionnant. »  
\- « Je vois... »

Wendy revint et prit place à côté de Maya.

\- « On ferait mieux de quitter Relifac-le-Haut demain, on partira pour Yantreizh et de là on... »  
\- « Je ne fuirais pas... » fit Maya en levant sa tête vers Wendy.  
\- « Moi non plus. » dis-je en levant une main. « J'ai un match d'arène à livrer ici. »  
\- « J'essaie de nous éviter les ennuis ! » dit Wendy d'une forte voix. « Déjà que lui porter un coup comme tu l'as fais... c'était pas malin... mais en plus le provoquer en duel Maya, c'était pas quelque chose à faire en suivant. »

\- « A ton service. » dis-je moqueur.

Mais je repensais effectivement à ça, techniquement j'avais porté atteinte à une autorité supérieure. Si il m'interdisait de participer à des combats d'arènes il était dans son droit... Nous restèrent ensuite silencieux, chacun d'entre nous réfléchissant à tous ça. Finalement ce fut une connaissance nouvelle qui vint briser la glace.

\- « Soucieux à cause du brigand ? » demanda Dianthéa qui prit place à côté de moi.  
\- « Non, à cause d'Eusèbe... » dis-je nonchalamment.  
\- « Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais le rappeler à ses fonctions et à l'image qu'il représente. »

Je souri à cette phrase, ce n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétait.

\- « Non, mais je lui ai porter un coup non ? Il est en droit de m'interdire de participer à des combats d'arène. »

Dianthéa ria doucement, finalement elle posa ses mains sur la table.

\- « Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Il part dans quelques jours, il n'aura pas le temps d'écrire la lettre ou le communiqué vous concernant. »

Ah ? Notre petit aristo partait ? Bon au moins c'était ça de régler pour Maya. Cependant cette nouvelle la fit se dresser, plaquant ses mains sur la table.

\- « Il part ?! »  
\- « Oui. Il ne m'a pas tenu au courant de sa destination. »

Le visage se Maya se déforma sous la colère. Les gens présents dans le centre nous dévisagèrent. Il fallait calmer la situation, je me dressai à mon tour.

\- « Calme toi Maya. Tu te mets dans des états pareils pour un petit truc qui n'en vaut pas la peine. »  
\- « Pas la peine ?... » dit-elle en me fixant. « Pas la peine ?! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Si pour assurer ses arrières il doit tuer quelqu'un il le ferait ! »  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous permet d'affirmer cela ? » demanda Dianthéa sans se lever.

Maya la regarda, voyant le regard dur de Dianthéa elle se calma et repris sa place. Je fis de même et les personnes reprirent leurs activités.

\- « Je le sais. Pour avoir côtoyer des personnes de son entourage. »

Dianthéa ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer Maya. Je demandais à Wendy combien de temps il faudrait pour que nos Pokémon soient soignés, elle me répondit que dans quelques minutes on pourrait les récupérer. Alors que Wendy finissait sa phrase, Maya se leva, enjamba Wendy et se dirigea vers l'infirmière, Dianthéa et moi-même nous précipitâmes à son encontre.

\- « Laissez moi passer ! Je dois récupérer mes deux Pokémon et lui mettre une raclée avant son départ ! »  
\- « C'est hors de question. » fit Dianthéa en se tenant droite. « Vous n'êtes pas en état de livrer un combat Pokémon. »  
\- « Et d'ailleurs » enchaînais-je « Comment pourrais-tu gagner avec un Hypotrempe à peine niveau 15 et un Chelours niveau 31 dont on ne connaît pas les attaques à part qu'il aime faire des câlins ? Tu veux le battre comme ça, en lui faisant subir des câlins ? »

Maya recula, ses bras et ses mains tremblants de colère. Sa respiration saccadé m'indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas se calmer pour le moment. Wendy se leva à son tour mais avant qu'elle ne disent quelque chose, Dianthéa lui fit un signe de main.

\- « Maya c'est ça ? Votre projet est admirable, mais aller à la défaite n'est pas un signe de courage. »  
\- « Taisez-vous. Vous avez perdu face à lui et voyez ce qu'il est devenu... Pire qu'avant ! »

Sur ce point, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort... Dianthéa soupira

\- « J'ai perdu dans les règles, je ne peux lui enlever ça. Mais le problème n'est pas ma défaite. Calmez-vous, prenez une soirée de repos. »  
\- « Non ! Pas avant de lui »

'Clac !' Bon... Wendy à fait son œuvre, Maya se massa la joue touchée par la claque. 'Clac !' Hooou deuxième... je devrais peut être intervenir...

\- « Maya, tu vois ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »  
\- « Tu m'as giflée... pourquoi ? » demanda Maya, les larmes montantes.  
\- « Comme l'as dit Dianthéa, tu n'es pas dans un état compatible pour faire un combat Pokémon. Le mieux, c'est de te reposer et on verra demain. »  
\- « Et si demain il n'est plus là ? Je ne veux pas lui courir après pour lui mettre sa raclée ! Si je peux le faire maintenant »  
\- « Tu n'es pas en état. » Répétais-je. « Et tes Pokémon, pas au niveau. »  
\- « Écoutez vos amis. » fit Dianthéa en marchant vers elle. « Si vous tenez vraiment à affronter Eusèbe, je vais le convaincre de le faire. Mais demain, après une bonne nuit de repos. » Fini Dianthéa en prenant Maya dans ses bras.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement, Maya ne répondit pas mais Dianthéa, cessant son étreinte, nous fit signe de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Je dis à Wendy de l'y emmener, j'avais quelques questions pour Dianthéa.

\- « Comme c'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut croiser quelqu'un de votre importance. J'aurai une ou deux questions. »  
\- « Soyez bref, je dois convaincre le Maitre pour demain. »  
\- « Je vais l'être, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur les Pokémon Élus ? »

Dianthéa marqua une expression de surprise, elle se repris en toussant pour s'éclaircir la voix.

\- « Je sais qu'ils recherchent des élus humains pour lutter contre une menace qui arrive. »  
\- « Quel menace ? » demandais-je en avançant.  
\- « Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? » demandant-elle en croisant les bras.  
\- « Pourquoi croyez-vous que le brigand voulait me tuer ? »

Elle garda le silence. Puis me tournant le dos et parti vers la sortie du Centre.

\- « Je sais juste que c'est une menace très dangereuse pour le monde Pokémon. Et que seuls les Élus peuvent le stopper. Sur ce, je dois vous laissez. »

Elle sortie, les portes se refermèrent, elle ne m'avait dit que ce que je savais... il ne me restait qu'a trouver quelqu'un me renseignant mieux là dessus. Me dirigeant vers le comptoir et récupérant mes Pokémon ainsi que ceux de Wendy je demandais une chambre, l'infirmière me donna une carte magnétique m'indiqua le numéro et j'y partis.  
Wendy se trouva dans le couloir, devant le porte de la chambre que nous avions prise tantôt. Elle devait y avoir mit Maya.

\- « Elle s'est rapidement endormie. Mais je m'inquiète si demain elle affronte... »  
\- « Il va falloir lui mettre en place une stratégie. En ce qui me concerne, demain je n'irais pas affronter Lino. »  
\- « Ah ? Mais... »  
\- « Je ne suis pas à niveau. Le combat contre le brigand m'a un peu trop secoué. Et si mes Pokémon ne peuvent pas m'aider, alors il faut que je les entraînes. »

Wendy acquiesça, je partis en direction de ma chambre mais elle me retint par la manche.

\- « Une place ?... je te promets de ne pas tout envahir. »  
\- « Si tu tiens cette promesse alors ok. »

La carte ouvrit la chambre, j'allumai la lumière et regarda l'heure, il était à peine 20h30. Wendy se posa assise sur le lit. Je fis sortir mes Pokémon pour leurs adresser un mot.

\- « Bon, vous tous, vous avez un point commun, vous avez le type Poison. Je vais être honnête. C'est pas un mauvais type. Mais face à Lino, on n'a pas la moindre chance. »  
\- « Venalgue ? (C'est à dire ?) »  
\- « Deux d'entre vous possèdent une faiblesse au type Roche. Et je sais grâce à Wendy que c'est le type de l'arène. »  
\- « Tritox ? Tritox ? (Et donc ? Lesquels d'entre nous quatre le sont ?) »  
\- « Toi Tritox, ainsi que notre nouvelle amie. »  
\- « Nosfe... (Je suis une gêne...) »  
\- « Mais non pense pas ça... » dis-je en la voyant se poser sur le lit à côté de Wendy. « Ce que l'on va faire c'est un entraînement pour pallier à tout ça. »  
\- « Ortide ? Orti, Ortide. »

Hein ? Attend, j'avançais vers Ortide.

\- « Redis moi ça ?... »  
\- « Ortide ?... Ortide ? Orti, Ortide. »

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre Ortide... Pourtant le reste de l'équipe semblait suivre... Wendy se leva avec la Nosferapti dans ces bras.

\- « Tu n'y parviens pas avec Ortide ? Pourtant vous êtes plus proche qu'au départ... »  
\- « Ouais... mais bon, est-ce que ça empêche notre duo de devenir excellent ? Je ne pense pas. » dis-je en m'accroupissant devant Ortide.

Ortide, heureux, fit de petit bond sur ses pieds... jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur intervienne...

\- « Bon... l'entraînement d'Ortide sera de diminuer cette odeur... sinon ça va pas être possible de combattre... » dis-je en me pinçant le nez.  
\- « Tout à fait d'accord... » ajouta Wendy en m'imitant, je rappelai Ortide dans sa Ball pour enlever la source. « Tu comptes faire une journée d'entraînement ? »  
\- « Pas une. Je me donne trois jours. Trois jours pour, enlever l'odeur d'Ortide et augmenter les niveaux de mes Pokémon à quelques chose de convenable. Et Venalgue... tu vas pas être une mince affaire. »  
\- « Venalgue ?! Venalgue ! (Moi ?! Comprend pas !) »  
\- « Tu évolues à un niveau assez élevé... et en trois jours je ne pense pas t'y emmener. Je te rappelle que tu es niveau 20 au mieux avec l'entraînement... tu atteindras le niveau 27. »  
\- « Sept niveaux en trois jours ?! » fit Wendy surprise.  
\- « Trois jours d'entraînement non stop. Du lever au coucher du soleil. Et lorsqu'on aura gagné le badge... vous pourrez tous prendre du repos ! »

Venalgue, Tritox bondirent de joie à cette annonce. Je savais que ça leurs donnerai une motivation. Wendy déposa la Nosferapti au sol, celle-ci se mit à battre des ailes pour se mettre à ma hauteur.

\- « Nosfe ?... Nosferapti ? (Et moi ?... y aurais-je droit ?) »  
\- « Tu participeras aussi à l'entraînement et vu que je compte tous vous emmenez à un niveau supérieur à 25. Tu auras probablement évoluée. »

A ce mot, la Nosferapti se mit à tournoyer dans la pièce en poussant son nom de manière joyeuse. Lorsqu'elle termina sa danse de la joie, elle se plaça aux côtés des autres Pokémon.

\- « Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous motivés comme il se doit. »  
\- « Néo, on ferait mieux de dormir. Demain il faudra convaincre Maya si l'autre est déjà parti. »  
\- « Vrai. Reposez-vous bien car demain on attaquera après avoir résolus le problème Maya. »

Mes Pokémon poussèrent leurs nom de joie et je les rappelaient dans leurs Ball.

Demain serait une journée difficile, quelque chose en moi me le faisait pressentir... et le fait que mon père ne s'était pas manifesté depuis l'intervention du brigand m'inquiétait. Tournant la tête vers le lit, je vis que Wendy s'était recroqueviller pour me laisser une place, les yeux fermés, mais pas endormie, elle ne bougeait pas.

Éteignant la lumière, je pris place sur le lit à mon tour, dos à dos avec elle et m'endormant rapidement, espérant que nous convaincrions Maya de ne pas craquer demain.

La lumière s'alluma toute seule, provoquant l'ouverture de mes yeux, l'heure affiché sur le réveil indiqua qu'il était 6h59... me mettant assis sur le lit je remarquai que mes Pokémon étaient hors de leurs Ball.

\- « Bon, au moins vous avez pris ça au sérieux... » dis-je la bouche pâteuse.

Mettant mes pieds à terre, je m'étirai et entendit derrière moi Wendy qui émergeait à son tour. Me demandant si c'était moi qui avait allumé la lumière, je lui répondis que c'était mes Pokémon, prêt à partir pour s'entraîner.

Elle se leva à son tour et s'étira, sortant son Pandespiègle et son Flingouste elle les cajola et parti en première pour la salle de bain.

Terminant mes étirements, je me remis assis sur le lit. Tentant de remettre en ordre tout les événements passés. Mes pokémon pratiquèrent, pour ceux qui le pouvait mes étirements... cela me fit rire, finalement Tritox se pointa devant la porte et la gratta pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

\- « Vous savez, quand j'ai dis trois jours, j'ai pas dis que ça commençait aujourd'hui. » Je me levai et vit les visages un peu surpris de mes Pokémon. « Mais au moins vous avez montrer que vous étiez motivés. Pour aujourd'hui, on va convaincre Maya de »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Dianthéa était devant, voyant Tritox avant de rentrer elle eut une expression de surprise, Tritox lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de revenir près de des Ball.

\- « Je vous réveille ? » demanda Dianthéa en avançant la tête dans la chambre.  
\- « Vous arrivez après les Pokémon, ce sont eux les premiers levés. »  
\- « Bien... vous serez ravi d'apprendre que... Eusèbe à accepter le défi de votre ami... Il vous attend devant le Bureau d'étude des fossiles à Roche-sur-Gliffe. »

Hein ?... Accepter ?

\- « Vous l'avez dit à Maya ? » demandais-je en me levant rapidement, attrapant ma veste-pull.  
\- « Non... pas encore. »

Ouf... c'était ça de gagné. Wendy sorti de la salle de bain, remarqua Dianthéa et retourna à l'intérieur pour se changer.

\- « Bon, une stratégie, une stratégie... »  
\- « Réfléchir à une stratégie est... un peu inutile maintenant... »  
\- « On a combien de temps avant d'arriver à Roche-sur-Gliffe ? »  
\- « En partant maintenant... je dirais une demi-heure de marche. »

Ok... check l'heure 7h10... Attraper les Pokéball, les mettre à ma ceintures, avancer vers la porte, partir dans le couloir vers la sortie. Bon... tout va bien. L'infirmière me salue et m'indique que les Pokémon de Maya sont en pleine forme. Je la remercie et attend que Wendy avec Dianthéa arrive. Après plusieurs minutes elles arrivèrent avec Maya... je devinai que Dianthéa lui avait donné l'info... Réveillée, elle remarqua son plateau, prit ses Pokéball et parti en vitesse. Nous la suivirent au pas de courses.

\- « Tu vas être épuisée avant d'arriver ! » tentai-je. « Même pas un petit déjeuner ! »  
\- « Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de combattre le ventre vide. » fit remarquer Dianthéa.  
\- « On mangera quelque chose à Roche-sur-Gliffe ! Je veux d'abord voir si il est là-bas ! »

Au pas de courses, nous arrivèrent rapidement à Roche-sur-Gliffe, apparemment jour de marché. Maya observa les alentours et remarqua le bâtiment. Personne.

\- « Il n'est pas encore arrivé. » fit Maya essouflée. « Il a dit à quel heure pour le défi ? »  
\- « Pour neuf heures. » répondit Dianthéa. « Puisqu'on a du temps, mangeons l'une des spécialités de la ville. »

Dianthéa se dirigea vers les nombreux stand de nourriture, Wendy et moi-même suivirent laissant Maya patientait.

Des bâtonnets frit représentant des pokémon fossiles. D'autres stand avec de gâteaux représentant des Grodoudou, des Leveinard pour les glaces, des Nanméouïe pour des biscuits et plein d'autres, Wendy et Dianthéa remplirent d'abord leurs mains, un stand vendant des poches fut dévalisées par ses deux là... quand à moi, je remarquais un stand pas commun...

\- « Approchez messieurs dames, c'est pour vous l'occasion de gagner gros, un prix sans aucun autre ! »

Oh ! Un marchand de rêves. Prêt à se faire la malle dés son arnaque effectué...

\- « Oui Monsieur, vous en rêviez, Antonia l'a fais ! J'ai acquis, aux prix d'énorme sacrifices, une carte Pokémon rare ! Laquelle me demandez-vous ? Mais... ni plus ni moins que la carte d'Arceus ! »

La foule exulta. Demandant aux marchand si il n'était pas fou de vendre une carte pareil... Certains demandèrent à voir cette carte. Le marchand marcha devant un fouloir, et dévoila alors la carte. La foule se pressa devant le stand tentant de se rapprocher de la carte.

\- « Je préfère partager le bonheur de cette acquisition avec d'honnête gens. Prix de départ... cela me fend le cœur... 1500 pokédollars ! »

Et c'est parti 3000... 4500... 9000 et pour quoi ? Une carte qui n'est peut être pas vrai. Je repris ma marche et remarqua que Wendy et Dianthéa, sur un banc, dégustaient leurs repas. Wendy me tendis ma part que je pris avec plaisir et Maya fulminait, tapotant du pied.

\- « Mange un peu Maya, il n'arrivera pas avant au moins une bonne heure. » dis-je en mordant dans un sandwich spécial œuf de Ptiravi.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de grogner. Dianthéa lui tendis une glace en forme de Leveinard, Maya prit la glace et en prit une bonne bouchée... avant de se tenir la tête.

\- « C'est un pur concentrée de glace, la forme choisie est vraiment bien adapté. » fit Dianthéa en prenant une part de sa glace avec une cuillère. « Il faut éviter d'en prendre de grande bouchée. » dit-elle rieuse.

\- « Au moins ça refroidira un peu ses ardeurs. » dis-je en arrivant à la moitié du sandwich.

Maya attendit quelques minutes avant de demander une cuillère et de manger correctement. Le temps passa, le marché ne désemplit pas. Les poches vides furent jetés dans la poubelle la plus proche. Et nous patientons... patientons... patientons.

\- « Il est quel heure ? » demanda Maya pour la troisième fois.  
\- « Il est 8h10. Il devrait être en route. » Fit Dianthéa en croisant les jambes.

Devoir encore patienter pendant de longues minutes, ça ne me plaisait pas, ni à Maya d'ailleurs, mais c'était elle qui nous avait mené ici à toute vitesse.

\- « On ne peut qu'attendre de toute façon... et si on faisait un jeu ? » Proposa Wendy ce qui provoqua l'enthousiasme de Dianthéa.  
\- « Sans moi. » fit Maya en se levant. « Je vais aller préparer mon équipe. »

Elle partie en direction de la côte, d'un accord visuel, je décidai de l'accompagner, laissant Wendy expliquer les règles de son jeu à Dianthéa.

Maya remarqua rapidement que je la suivais, une fois assez loin des animations elle sortie ses Pokémon.

\- « J'ai pas besoin de conseil. » dit-elle envers moi. « C'est mon combat. »  
\- « Je compte pas t'en empêcher. Je remarque que tu es en meilleur état qu'hier. »  
\- « Alors rejoins Dianthéa et Wendy, je dois me préparer convenablement. »  
\- « Sois pas en retard alors. » dis-je en repartant.

Je rejoins Wendy et Dianthéa, leurs expliquant la situation. Dianthéa, bien que préoccuper, approuva tout de même l'idée. Wendy approuva également. Refaisant un tour de marché, je remarquais que le stand du marchand de carte n'était plus là. Après deux-trois tours de fait il était maintenant 8h35. Nous nous remirent sur le banc et nous attendîmes l'heure...

Maya arriva dix minutes plus tard, sûr d'elle, Eusèbe apparu à son tour, nous remarquant il approcha lentement, la foule s'écartant sur son passage.

\- « Bien... prête pour une défaite rapide ? » demanda-t-il à Maya en tentant de lui caresser la joue avec ses doigts.  
\- « Tu parles pour toi. » répondit Maya en crachant le dernier mot.

Eusèbe ricana. La foule observa le personnage, à la fois admiratif et craintif...

\- « Bien, Dianthéa, nous feriez vous l'honneur d'être l'arbitre de cette rencontre ? » demanda Eusèbe d'une révérence.  
\- « Volontiers. » Fit Dianthéa. « Les règles sont comme d'habitude ? »  
\- « Je vais lui accorder une chance... parce que je suis bon. » dit-il en souriant. « Je n'utiliserais qu'un seul de mes Pokémon. » dit-il en levant un doigt en l'air. "Et si dans le cas ou tu parviendrais, par miracle, à vaincre. J'en utiliserai un autre. Mais soyons honnête, je ne pense pas que tu parviendras à me faire sortir un deuxième Pokémon..."

La foule poussa un bruit admiratif. Je devais lui reconnaître ça, il avait un certain charisme. Maya s'avança, faisant taire la foule.

\- « Je peux utiliser mes deux Pokémon. Les changer quand je le veux ? »  
\- « Bien sur... » fit Eusèbe suffisant. « Si ça peux te donner une chance de gagner... mais j'en doute. »

Le match s'apprêta à commencer. La foule se plaça de sorte à former un terrain de combat. Maya attrapa directement une de ses ball. Dianthéa se plaça en position d'arbitrage. Elle énuméra les règles du combat et les deux dresseurs approuvèrent. Quand elle donna le signe de départ les deux combattants envoyèrent leurs ball sur le terrain, dévoilant un cheval de mer bleu et une créature à la fourrure bleu sombre avec des griffes acérés et une sorte de pierre jaune sur le front...

* * *

 **Note** : _Et voilà le premier chapitre 2016 de cette histoire. J'ai essayé de tenir compte de vos avis donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous plait, si il y encore des points sur lesquels m'améliorer dites le, ce sera pris en compte pour les chapitres suivants._


	22. Annonce

Bonjour, Salut, Bonsoir

Une petite annonce pour vous faire part d'une chose.

Je stoppe momentanément mes deux fanfictions : "Intemporelle Présence" et "Implacable Force"

Pour cause, un emploi du temps surchargé qui me laisse peu de temps pour écrire. Je reviendrais lorsque le temps sera plus propice.

Je vous remercie d'avance si vous avez la patience d'attendre.

DeoxNexus


	23. Combat,Entraînement,Révélation Reboot ?

**Note : Voilà un nouveau Chapitre j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, c'était la dernière utilisation d'Eusèbe, merci à Fisitron de m'avoir laissé l'utiliser.**

 **Ensuite petites annonces :**  
 **Premièrement :**

 **Je me rends bien compte que mon histoire semblait partir dans tous les sens sans avoir de direction ou alors un fils conducteur mais l'écriture de Implacable Force et Ultime Sagesse m'ont permis de mieux structurer les choses.**  
 **Donc, au prochain Chapitre ce sera comme un Chapitre 1 pour le héros mais le 23ème pour vous. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

 **Deuxièmement**  
 **Si certains d'entre-vous sont intéressé je suis à la recherche de 'bêta-reader' qui me permettrait sans doute de m'améliorer sur de nombreux points. Mais je recherche aussi des gens pour écrire une histoire en commun et partageaient des idées. (Une histoire sur Pokémon, Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts ou autres...)**

 **Troisièmement**  
 **Je vous remercie pour votre patience. Et de vos reviews.**

* * *

Le public exultait, le match n'avait même pas commencé que déjà, des cris de joie se faisaient entendre autour des deux combattants. Je décidai de demander à un homme à ma droite la raison de cette réaction.

\- « Vous débarquez ou quoi ? C'est le Dimoret du Maitre de la Ligue ! »

Ok... ils font une fixette sur un pokémon. Tout est normal. Maya semble très concentrée tandis qu'Eusèbe semble être le contraire très serein.

\- « Bien, Dimoret lance 'Tranche-Nuit'. » fit Eusèbe en accompagnant son geste avec son Pokémon.  
\- « Hypotrempe 'Brouillard' ! » réagit rapidement Maya en voyant le Dimoret foncer vers son Pokémon.

L'Hypotrempe cracha une épaisse fumée noire qui recouvrit le terrain. Le public se mit à critiquer Maya sur le fait que cette attaque ne servirait à rien contre le Maitre, soudain, un bruit, comme un craquement se fit entendre, quand la fumée se dissipa, Dimoret se trouvait à terre, visiblement KO. Hypotrempe regarda le corps du Dimoret et Dianthéa s'approcha à son tour.

\- « Dimoret est KO. Hypotrempe remporte cette manche ! »

L'assemblée autour fut stupéfaite du résultat, aussitôt des mots accusateurs s'élevèrent. Mais Maya les ignora, son plan était parfait, du moins, si cela était ce que je pensais. Au prochain coup, je vérifierai ma théorie...

\- « Alors ? » fit Maya provocante. « Ton second Pokémon mon grand ! T'inquiète il rejoindra vite Dimoret ! »  
\- « Amusant... voyons ce que tu vaux face à lui. Cupcanaille ! »

Un Pokémon ressemblant à un gâteau apparut sur le terrain. Il possédait un tel Pokémon ? Ça ne collait pas avec son style...

\- « Cupcanaille lance 'Eco-sphère ! »

Le gâteau vivant se concentra et envoya une boule verte vers Hypotrempe.

\- « Esquive Hypotrempe et lance 'Brouillard' ! »  
\- « Encore ?! » réagit Eusèbe ainsi que le public.

Mon dieu... est-ce qu'elle comptait faire tout le combat en changeant Hypotrempe avec Chelours ? Même si c'est un plan parfait sur le papier, ce n'est pas vraiment la bonne manière de faire contre un type comme Eusèbe...

Le brouillard recouvrit de nouveau le terrain, je saisissais cette occasion pour libérer ma Nosferapti.

\- « Survole le terrain et utilise tes Ultrasons pour me dire ce qui se passe. »  
\- « Nosfe ! (Compris !) »

Ma Pokémon prit de la hauteur, balaya le terrain et au moment où elle revint, un craquement se refit entendre.

\- « Alors ? » demandais-je  
\- « Nosferapti, Nos, Nosfer. (La fille au collier a rappelé son Pokémon bleu et elle a envoyé un Ours à tête rose.) »

Mouais, un plan complètement monté à l'arrache... la fumée se dissipa et le Cupcanaille se trouvait au sol, KO.

\- « On continue ? » fit Maya sûr d'elle. « Je pensais que tu m'aurais déjà vaincu. Tu es faible en fait. »  
\- « Tu utilises la ruse. C'est moi qui suis faible ? Admire, ton plan s'arrête maintenant. Darkrai »

Un Pokémon noir à collier rouge apparu. À son apparition, l'air devint glacial, Wendy attrapa mon bras, autour de nous les personnes présentes se serrèrent.  
Maya perdit son air sûr. Elle devait attaquer maintenant. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, Eusèbe cria son ordre le premier.

\- « Trou noir »

Les yeux du Pokémon noir s'illuminèrent, à ce moment, un espace noir apparu sous Hypotrempe qui disparut à l'intérieur. Un autre espace noir s'ouvrit au-dessus du terrain laissant tomber Hypotrempe, endormi.

\- « Terminer le brouillard. Montre moi ce qui a mis KO mes Pokémon. »

Maya ne répondit pas, mais ne changea pas non plus de Pokémon. Eusèbe rappela son Darkrai et libéra un nouveau Pokémon. Originaire de Sinnoh... un singe enflammé ressemblant à un combattant.

\- « Allez, libère le. »

Maya serra les dents, rappela Hypotrempe et appela Chelours sur le terrain.

\- « Un Pokémon d'Alola ?... » fit Eusèbe surprit. « Tu te balades avec un Pokémon issus d'une région en quarantaine ?! Simiabraz lance 'Boute-feu' ! »

Le Simiabraz s'entoura de flamme et fondit sur l'Ours qui l'attendait les bras ouverts. Percuter par le singe en feu, le Chelours fut violemment projeté en arrière. Dianthéa ferma les yeux et annonça la victoire d'Eusèbe. Il rappela son Pokémon et cracha sur le sol en direction de Maya avant de repartir. Les gens autour insultèrent également Maya qui rappela Chelours dans sa Pokéball. Une fois les gens dispersaient, Wendy et moi-même nous approchâmes.

\- « Tu auras au moins essayé. » fit Wendy en prenant Maya par les épaules.  
\- « Tu as vaincu deux de ses Pokémon... c'est pas rien. » fis-je en essayant d'être réconfortant.  
\- « Merci. » répondit Maya en retenant encore ses larmes.

Dianthéa s'approcha de nous son visage, qui était angélique jusque-là, avait changé en un visage de colère.

\- « Vous avez osé... »  
\- « Woh woh woh ! » fis-je en mettant ma main en face d'elle. « C'est un Pokémon que le Professeur Platane

\- « Silence ! »

Oulà... ça, c'était un mot autoritaire...

\- « Ne croyez pas que ceci vous tireras d'affaire... Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Labo du Professeur Platane, il me dira si c'est vrai. »  
\- « C'est ce que je comptais faire... » Fit Maya, les larmes coulantes sur ses joues. « J'ai pris une décision, Wendy, Néo vous poursuivrez sans moi. »

Quoi ?... Comment ça ? Wendy pose les mêmes questions à Maya...

\- « Puisque la région d'Alola ne sera plus sous quarantaine dans quelques jours. J'irai là-bas pour devenir plus forte, et puis il faut que quelqu'un ramène ce Chelours chez lui quand le professeur Platane aura fini de l'étudier. »  
\- « Tu es sur de toi ? » demandais-je. « Tu pouvais aussi devenir plus forte en restant avec nous. »  
\- « Oui... Je sais. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai envie de découvrir cette région. Et comme j'ai dit, ramener Chelours chez lui sera l'occasion. »

\- « Dépêchons ! » lança Dianthéa en partant. « Plus vite on ira à Illumis, plus vite je pourrais aller à la réunion prévue ! »

Les adieux furent brefs. Wendy serra Maya dans ses bras une dernière fois. Quand à moi, je me contentais d'une poignée de main...Que Maya changea rapidement en baiser sur la joue avant de partir.  
Une fois seuls, nous repartîmes vers Relifac-le-Haut. L'entraînement débuterait demain mais je devrai faire attention à Tritox maintenant... il était originaire d'Alola et pour le moment personne n'avait trop réagi à sa présence, sauf à Illumis mais cela avait été très bref.  
Sur le chemin, aucun de nous deux n'osait parler. Quel aurait été le sujet ? Le départ de Maya ? L'entraînement ? Le combat ? Rien qui n'aurait été plaisant.

Nous arrivâmes plus tard dans la matinée, le Pokédex indiquant au moins 10h30. Wendy décida de s'isoler un moment, quand à moi, je décidai de partir vers le nord de Relifac-le-Haut, il fallait que je mette au point l'entraînement avant de débuter.

\- « Bien, on va commencer avec toi. Nosferapti. »

Je libérai alors la petite chauve-souris, celle-ci battit des ailes joyeusement quelques secondes puis elle s'approcha de moi.

\- Nosfe ? Nosferapti ! (Je commence en première ? Merci !)  
\- « Je commence par toi car je souhaite d'abord te mettre à niveau. Voyons quelles sont les attaques que tu possèdes... »

Je sortis le pokédex et consultai la fiche de Nosferapti. Vampirisme, Ultrason et Étonnement... pas vraiment utile...

\- Nosfera ?... Nosfe ?! Nosferapti ?! (Alors ?... Je suis faible ?! Tu ne veux plus de moi ?!)  
\- « Déjà, ne commence pas à râler ou je te relâche ! Ensuite, tu n'es que niveau 9 quand je t'aurais fait gagner des niveaux tu verras. Tu deviendras peut-être la pièce maîtresse de mon équipe. »  
\- Nosfe ? Nosferapti... (Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas...)  
\- « Double type Poison/Vol. Et ta dernière évolution Nostenfer est très rapide. Et çà, c'est un avantage indéniable pour remporter ou du temps ou le combat si j'arrive à gérer... »  
\- Nosfe ?! Nosferapti ! (C'est vrai ?! Oh maître je suis si heureuse !)  
\- « Ne m'appelle plus jamais maître... je n'aime pas ça. »  
\- Nosferapti ? (Comment alors ?)  
\- « Comment Ortide m'appelle ? »  
\- « Nosferapti. Nosferapti. Nosfera, Nosferapti ? ( Le grand idiot. Celui qui se croit supérieur. Mais son préféré c'est Idiot d'abruti de dresseur, une préférence?)  
\- « Je vois... Eh bien tu transmettras aux autres de m'appeler désormais Néo. »  
\- Nosfer ?! Nosferapti ! Nosferapti ! (Hein ?! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Enfin c'est votre prénom et nous sommes vos Pokémon !)  
\- « Justement, si je veux avoir une chance, je dois devenir plus proche de mes Pokémon... j'ai eu... de très mauvaise expérience en m'imaginant que vous n'étiez que des créatures destinés à combattre et à faire gagner les dresseurs. Donc maintenant je vais tout faire pour vous protéger comme vous le faite pour moi. »

À ces mots mon équipe entière apparut à côté de moi.

\- Tritox... Tritox. (Eh ben eh ben... ça me rappelle ma région d'origine.)  
\- Venalgue ? Venalgue. (Ah bon ? Moi ça me fait penser à l'histoire d'une tour où les dresseurs et leurs Pokémon atteignent leurs vrais potentiels avec un bracelet et une pierre.)  
\- Ortide. Ortide.

Rien à faire, Ortide je n'y parviens pas...

\- « Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais l'entrainement va commencer alors Vous autres, vous patientez et Nosferapti va gagner des niveaux. »

Cohue de nom général et mes trois autres Pokémon retournèrent dans leurs balls. L'entraînement de Nosferapti commença sérieusement, quatre heures à chasser les Pokémon sauvages et à combattre, vers midi la pause repas permis de constater que ma méthode d'entraînement était au point du niveau 9 de départ Nosferapti avait atteint le niveau 13. Une heure plus tard je décidais de rentrer à Relifac-le-haut pour aller acheter des Potions et autres objet utiles, accompagné de Nosferapti sur mon épaule lorsque nous arrivâmes à la ville je remarquai que Wendy était devant les portes de l'arène, lorsqu'elle m'aperçut elle s'approcha en courant.

\- « Alors cet entraînement ? » me demanda-t-elle en voyant la Nosferapti sur mon épaule.  
\- « Impec, elle a gagné quatre niveaux en presque deux heures. Encore un peu et elle deviendra très forte. »  
\- « Pendant que tu t'entraînais, j'en ai profité pour aller gagner le badge. Maintenant je t'attends. »  
\- « Ça va prendre un bon moment. »  
\- « Je sais. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et partit en direction de la plage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ressortant de la boutique, je donnais une portion de nourriture Pokémon à ma Nosferapti, grignotant avec plaisir et moi la regardant faire, je heurtais quelqu'un sans faire attention, celle-ci me toisa longtemps.

\- « Oui ? » fis-je en le toisant à mon tour.  
\- « Ha. Je m'en doutais, un gars de Sinnoh, on en croise de plus en plus souvent. Blablabla on est la région la plus cool... blablabla légende des dragons... blablabla notre maître est la plus belle de tous...»  
\- « Enchanté Abruti, moi c'est Poing dans ta tronche. »  
\- « Pardon ? »

Un coup, un homme à terre, bon sang, ça me fait du bien de remettre les gens à leur place... Celui-ci se relève, furieux.

\- « Alors là... tu vas me le... »  
\- « Main nue ou Pokémon ? Fais ton choix. Et le bon. »  
\- « Grrr Pokémon ! Vas-y Floette ! »  
\- « Bon choix. Voyons si l'entraînement à payer, Nosferapti. »

Ma Nosferapti décolla de mon épaule et s'avança sur le terrain face à la créature tenant une fleur trop grande pour elle.

\- « Floette lance 'Vent Féérique' ! »  
\- « Nosferapti lance 'Cru-aile' ! »

La créature utilisa sa fleur pour envoyer du vent tandis que Nosferapti fonça pour percuter bien avant.

\- « Maintenant que tu es proche Nosferapti lance 'Ultrason' ! »

Nosferapti lança son attaque et la Floette se balança sur les côtés les yeux dans le vide.

\- Floette lance 'Vent Féérique' encore ! »

Et... elle se cogne la tête sur le sol... parfait.

\- « Nosferapti lance 'Cru-aile' encore une fois. »

L'attaque fit mouche et la Floette chuta KO. Le dresseur la rappela tandis que Nosferapti retourna sur mon épaule.

\- « Bien joué. » lui dis-je en lui tendant une friandise.

Elle la mangea avec joie, tandis que mon adversaire s'avança vers moi.

\- « Bon... j'ai perdu à la loyale... voici 1500 pokédollars. C'est la règle. »  
\- « Merci. »  
\- « Plutôt balèze ta Nosferapti Chromatique. Tu l'as acheté 'là où je pense' ? »  
\- « Non, Capturé. Comme un grand, pas comme un lâche/tricheur, au choix. »  
\- « Je vois... Je peux te donner un conseil ? Évite de l'exhiber partout, il y a pas mal de roublard dans le coin. »  
\- « Merci du conseil. »  
\- « Entre possesseurs de pokémon chromatique, il faut bien s'entraider. »

il partit alors en direction du centre Pokémon. Alors son Pokémon était Chromatique ?... Mouais c'est juste une couleur différente...

L'après-midi se passa sur la route 10 encore, mais cette fois avec Venalgue, il serait la pièce maîtresse pour l'arène avec Ortide. J'appris alors qu'il venait d'une grande famille de Kravarech, qu'il était le plus intelligent de la portée et en prime qu'il avait un grand avenir en tant que futur chef de groupe... Jusqu'à ce que je le pêche et capture.  
Le soleil se coucha à l'horizon et je décidais alors de rentrer, demain l'entraînement d'Ortide serait assez compliquer au vu de mon incapacité à le comprendre... quant à Tritox, il me fallait faire très attention à ce que personne ne me voit avec... Je pourrais dire que j'effectue des recherches pour le Professeur Platane... mais ça ne collerait pas...

Une fois au Centre, j'appris de l'infirmière que Wendy était parti en direction d'Illumis, un problème avec son frère... remerciant l'infirmière je décidais alors d'aller dormir en lui laissant Nosferapti et Venalgue. Une fois dans la chambre, je libérai mes deux pokémon.

\- « Bien, demain ce sera ton tour Ortide. »  
\- Ortide ? Ortide !  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Tritox ? »  
\- « Tritox. Tritox. (il a dit je cite : Enfin ? Pas trop tôt!)  
\- « Il faut bien entraîner les plus faibles pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. »  
\- Ortide... Orti... Ortide.  
\- Tri, Tritox, Tritox, Tox. (Il a dit : Eh ben... t'aurais été comme ça dès le début... Je n'aurai pas été si méchant avec toi.)  
\- « J'imagine que je te dois des excuses pour avoir agi de façon très stupide à chaque fois que je te voyais... »  
\- Ortide...  
\- Tritox. (En effet.)  
\- « Eh bien, je m'excuse, pendant toute mon enfance j'ai été traité comme une merde, j'ai passé mon adolescence à rabaisser ceux qui me gêner et aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que ça ne me mènerait nul part. »  
\- Ortide, orti. (….cepter.)  
\- « Hein ? »  
\- Ortide ? (...oi ?)  
\- « J'arrive presque à te comprendre... mais uniquement la fin de ton dernier mot... »  
\- Tritox. Tritox. (La fatigue. On ferait mieux de dormir.)  
\- « Bonne idée, reposez-vous car demain on attaque sérieusement et on s'attaquera à l'arène plus tôt que prévu si ça avance bien. »

Les deux Pokémon retournèrent dans leurs Ball tandis que je jetais sur le lit, le sommeil ne tarda pas et j'espérais que tout se passerait comme je le voulais.

Le soleil gagna la chambre, vide, debout et proche de la route 10, il ne fallait pas que je perde du temps. Il était à peine 7h et l'entraînement pour Ortide commença, jusqu'à midi je n'avais pas cessé de combattre les Pokémon sauvages et d'utiliser la fonction Poké-récré du Pokédex. Finalement ce n'était pas si idiot comme logiciel... la journée se passa comme la précédente et une fois le soir, la chambre du centre atteinte je libérais l'équipe pour faire le point.

\- « Alors ? Deux jours d'entraînement, comment vous vous sentez ? » une cohue commença mais je les rappelai au calme avant d'annoncer « Pas tous en même temps, on va faire ça proprement, Nosferapti.»  
\- Nosferapti ! Nosferapti, Nosfe, Nosferapti ! (Je suis heureuse ! Je me sens plus forte, je pourrais enfin être utile, merci Néo !)  
\- « Venalgue ? »  
\- Venalgue, Venalgue. Vena, Venalgue. (Eh bien, ces quelques combats m'ont bien servi Sieur Néo. Je pense que nous sommes prêts pour un défi de plus grande envergure.)  
\- « Hm... Ortide ? »  
\- Ortide. Orti, tide, Ortide. (...chement. ...reux, ...que tu irais jusqu'au bout, Tu peux compter sur moi à cent pour cent.)  
\- « Ça y est ! » m'exclamais-je avant de plaquer mes mains sur ma bouche. « J'arrive à te comprendre Ortide. »  
\- Ortide ? Ortide ! (C'est vrai ? C'est peut-être la Poké-récré !)  
\- « Peut-être... En tout cas, c'est mieux comme ça. Et pour toi Tritox ?... »  
\- Tritox ?... tritox... Tox, Tritox... (Comment pourrais-je être content ?... à chaque fois qu'un dresseur arriver... tu me rappelais pour éviter qu'il me voit...)  
\- « Je suis désolé Tritox, mais c'était soit ça, soit un scandale et une possible confiscation et je ne voulais pas prendre de risques. »  
\- Tritox ! (Bouhouhou !)

Oh non... il se met à pleurer. Ortide s'adresse à lui, puis Venalgue et Nosferapti. Mais à la fin, il se remet à pleurer... il fallait trouver quelque chose pour occuper... trouvé !  
J'allumais la télévision de la chambre et zappai les chaînes espérant trouver un concours ou autre chose diffusée en ce moment mais je tombais sur la chaîne d'information...

\- « Bonsoir et bienvenue sur Poké-News, la chaîne toujours à la pointe des nouvelles des Pokémon ! Je suis Chris Roland en compagnie de ma charmante coéquipière Sandra Fredericton, enfin, c'est ce que je dirais si elle n'était pas en ce moment à Kalos. Vous le savez aujourd'hui une nouvelle incroyable. Une jeune fille d'Irisia, surnommé par notre reporter La Beauté Pourfendeuse, à réaliser l'exploit d'incroyable de l'année je vous laisse juger des images que notre reporter nous a communiquer pas plus tard que ce matin...»

Ok, une vague énorme, une jeune fille qui bondit vers elle et la vague éclate d'un seul coup ?... What ?! La caméra filme alors la fille, un tee-shirt orange, un bandeau violet et un pantacourts très simple... banal. L'image revint alors sur le journaliste.

\- « A l'heure actuel nous savons que cette jeune fille à été aperçu près d'Oliville marchant vers Rosalia. Qui peut elle bien être ? Voilà la question que deux personnes ont accepté de donner leurs réponses. »

La caméra bascula alors sur un homme et une femme plutôt bien habillé...

\- « Bien Mr et Mme Henrir c'est ça ? Pouvez-vous nous dire qui est cette jeune fille selon vous ? »  
\- « Question stupide. C'est notre fille, Lana Henrir. Et nous sommes là pour demander que quelqu'un nous la ramène, il sera grassement récompensé ! » fit la femme en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- « Exactement. Notre fille a fugué, si quelqu'un l'aperçoit et bien je lui demande de nous la ramener rapidement, il recevra une récompense à la hauteur. Tout ce qu'il désire. »

Eh ben... mieux vaut éteindre... mes pokémon se tournèrent alors vers moi. Sans me regarder. Je suivis alors leurs regards et un visage qui avait un temps disparu me fit face.

\- « Tiens tiens... Papa... »  
\- « Fils. »  
\- « Je pensais que tu serais aller au ciel tranquillement... »  
\- « J'y ai songé, puis j'ai entendu ce reportage et cette interview... »  
\- « Et quoi ? »  
\- « Il va falloir que tu aides cette fille. »  
\- « Laisse-moi réfléchir... non. »  
\- « Fils, ne m'oblige pas à te raconter cette histoire... »  
\- « Quelle histoire ?... Tu ne m'en as jamais raconté... à part des blagues nulles...»  
\- « Tout à commencer par une chaude nuit d'hiver dans une montagne baigné par la chaleur du soleil...  
\- « La vraie histoire ou je te jure que fantôme ou pas l'odeur d'Ortide tu vas la sentir de près. »  
\- « Bon... mais dans ce cas écoute bien. Je passe en mode narrateur... »

Lorsque Arceus eut fini de créer le monde Pokémon, il se rendit compte qu'une menace se profiler au loin, dans l'espace infini. Utilisant tout son pouvoir il eut alors une vision de l'avenir, un monde détruit et dévasté par une étrange créature. Un Pokémon, pourtant celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir été créer par lui. Prenant en compte la menace, il décida de convoquer les Pokémon légendaires pour les préparer mais si à eux tous ils auraient une chance, aucun ne pourrait combattre à son plein potentiel sans créer de catastrophe aux conséquences funestes pour les humains. Arceus décida alors de choisir des humains, prenant position d'Élu pour réussir à combattre sans mettre les humains en danger. Néo, tu en fais partie. Avec cette fille et un autre.

\- « Je vois... »  
\- « Ton don pour comprendre les Pokémon, peu le possède mais tu peux le maitriser jusqu'à comprendre les intentions, les émotions, mais aussi influencer pour qu'ils libèrent leurs vrais potentiels. Cette fille, possède une puissance colossale dans les jambes, capable si elle le désire désormais de mettre à terre un Tyranocyf d'un coup de pied. Quant à l'autre, il posséderait un savoir sans fin lui permettant de connaître le point faible de son ennemi et le vaincre sans perdre de temps. »  
\- « …. Et quand doit arriver notre dangereux adversaire ? »  
\- « Il arrivera dans deux ans Néo. Vous avez deux ans pour vous préparer à l'affronter. »  
\- « Minute... comment sais-tu tout ça ?! »

\- « Parce que je ne suis pas ton père Néo. Je me suis servi des souvenirs que tu avais de lui, et de l'image que tu te serais fait de lui enfant. »  
\- « Quoi ?... »

Mon 'père' se mit à briller et quand la lumière disparue je vis mon vrai interlocuteur. Une petite créature rose à l'air inoffensif.

\- « Je suis Mew. »  
\- « Le Pokémon Originel, l'ancêtre de tous les Pokémon et blablabla, explique. »  
\- « Tout ce que tu as traversé jusqu'à présent. L'arène d'Amaro, Célébi, ta rencontre avec Maya, ma première apparition en tant que ton père en enfant. Tout cela ne compte plus. Je vais tout te dire. Lorsque tu as combattu le brigand avec Dianthéa, cela à tuer la ligne temporel du Néo que tu as vu à l'arène d'Amaro, provoquant sa disparition. Ton double plus âgé a probablement subi le même sort puisqu'il venait de la ligne directe. »  
\- « Ok... et Jyr et son Tritox ? Stern ? La Team Serval ? »  
\- « La Team Serval n'existe plus, ses membres se trouvent là où ils étaient avant que le groupe ne se forme. Jyr et son Tritox, ne les as-tu pas rencontré avant de partir pour Kalos ? »

Je fouillais alors dans ma mémoire, le quai à Joliberge, un homme en haillons... n'en n'ayant plus pour longtemps à vivre décide de me donner son Pokémon car il 'sent' en moi quelques chose... mais quoi ? D'ou vient ce souvenir ?!

\- « Eh ! Vous réécrivez ma mémoire ou ?! »  
\- « Tu le fais toi-même Néo. Jyr n'étant pas à l'arène d'Amaro, ta mémoire le place avant. De même pour Célébi. »  
\- « De quoi Célébi, il était... »

Durant la route vers Illumis, une tempête de sable s'est levé et je l'ai aperçu, petit et vert, il a dissipé la tempête avant de repartir...

\- « Mais... comment... Mais si la Team Serval n'existe plus... Maya ne peut pas...»  
\- « Quitter sa famille, bien sur qu'elle le peut. Elle l'a dit, la Team Serval à juste accélérer la chose. Mais elle t'a vue au même point. »  
\- « Mais vous... vous... »

Ma tête me fait souffrir comme pas permis, mes Pokémon semblent figés dans la pièce car je vois leurs attaques en direction de Mew.

\- « Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que tu désobéisses. Célébi et Dialga ne feront pas la même erreur qu'avec le Premier. »  
\- « Vous comptez remonter... ma ligne et recommencer ?...Ou bien créer un autre Néo en espérant que celui-ci soit comme il vous convienne ?... »  
\- « Non. Nous allons justes te placer là où te dois d'être. Ta véritable histoire commencera là-bas. N'aie crainte, tes Pokémon seront avec toi. »

Sa voix devient de plus en plus basse mais limpide à la voix... comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre conscience... Je sombre alors sous le mal de crâne et plonge dans les profondeurs provoquer par le Pokémon.


End file.
